Looking For Solid Ground
by classic06
Summary: After Haley loses the baby in the accident, and her world begins to crumble down around her, who will be the one to pull her to solid ground? Baley. Starts at prom. Everything's the same, including the sex tape, and derek.
1. Chapter 1

"Tutor girl!" Brooke greeted happily, pulling up the bottom of her red dress a little, so she could sit with the smaller girl at the table.

"Hey," Haley said, smiling up at the beautiful girl emptily.

"You look amazing," Brooke commented, trying to lift Haley's mood. "I mean, you're hot again. Not that you weren't hot before. I mean, you were beautiful. You were--"

"Pregnant?" Haley offered.

Brooke silently cursed herself. When Haley lost the baby, it was like the spark that was inside of her had vanished. It killed Brooke to see her friend like that, so she did the only thing she knew how--she pulled away.

"I'm sorry--" Brooke began.

"It's ok. Tonight should be a happy night. It's prom," Haley interrupted her with fake cheerfulness.

"Speaking of, where's that husband of yours?" Brooke asked, gazing around the gym.

"Around," Haley answered, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

Truth was, Haley hadn't seen much of Nathan since the accident. He had completely closed himself off from her, blaming himself for everything. He was coming home later and later, and more often than not smelling of alcohol. She hadn't seen him tonight since the moment they had arrived together. He was probably off somewhere, getting drunk--last year's prom, all over again.

"Haley are you ok?" Brooke asked, noticing the girl's hesitancy.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Honestly, she was dying inside, and she had no one to turn to for help. Nathan was never around. Lucas was so happy to be with Peyton again, that she didn't want to ruin this time for him. And then there was Brooke. Brooke had been her closest girlfriend. Or so she thought. But come to find out, when she had needed Brooke the most, she took off, just like Nathan had.

Haley sighed, not wanting to start down the poor pitiful me road, "I see she still cares."

Brooke gave her a confused look at the sudden change of subject, and Haley nodded towards Brooke's prom dress that read the word 'whore' in white letters under certain lighting.

"Peyton--I she still cares about you."

Brooke couldn't help but smile, "Yea, isn't it great?"

"Yea," Haley nodded. It was perfect really, Brooke would go back to Peyton, and completely forget about Haley. Then maybe Haley could go back to how it used to be, when it was just her and the Rivercourt guys. Back when they were invisible, and didn't have a care in the world.

"About that--" Brooke began, interrupting Haley's thoughts.

"About what?"

"The tape."

Haley nodded slowly, "The tape."

"I just wanted to apologize. I mean, I know you've been under a lot of stress and stuff lately, and I know it couldn't have helped with things between you and Nathan, and I feel so bad about--"

"Brooke, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the rambler," Haley commented, a small smile playing on her lips. Brooke blushed slightly.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's not like I was the one who he was dating back then. I didn't even associate with you guys. I've forgiven Nathan for it, so I've definitely forgiven you for it. You were both such different people back then; it's like it was even you, you know?"

Brooke nodded.

"So just forget about it."

"But, you and Nathan, and then Peyton-"

"Like I said, I've forgiven you and Nathan, and from the look of things, Peyton will eventually forgive you too."

"You really think so?"

Haley nodded, her small smile fading.

"I just can't wait for things to go back to normal. You know, like it used to be? Me and Peyton against the world," Brooke commented with a smile.

"Yea," Haley replied, eyes glistening. So maybe, she didn't want things to go back to how they used to be. Maybe, she didn't want Brooke and Peyton to become best friends again. Haley had nothing against Peyton. In fact, she considered Peyton to be her closest girlfriend after Brooke. She just was afraid once Brooke reunited with Peyton, that Brooke would return to her old self, and that's not what she wanted.

She wanted the Brooke that would make her macaroni and cheese when she was upset, the Brooke who would wake her up super early on a Saturday morning because there was a sale but Haley had to drag out of bed in order to get to school on time, and the Brooke that would tell her everything was going to be okay even when Nathan refused to even look at her after she had come back from the tour. Not the Brooke who was so absorbed in her own little world that she didn't even know Haley existed. What she wanted was her friend back.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Brooke questioned, seeing straight through her. After living with Haley for as long as she had, she was able to read her like a book.

"I'm fine," Haley replied defiantly, looking up at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

Brooke could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her friend in front of her, knowing that this was partially her fault.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Sure," Haley replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"H-"

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Mouth asked, walking to their table, two glasses of punch in his hand. He handed one to Brooke and offered the other to Haley. She shook her head, and he took it for himself, joining them at the table.

"Am I interrupting any good gossip?" He asked with a smile.

"Just trying to decide the hottest couples," Haley lied. Brooke eyed her carefully. If she didn't know her better, she'd say Haley was a normal teenager, having a blast at her senior prom. Unfortunately, Brooke knew her better.

"So how high on the list are we?" Mouth asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, let me tell you. I don't think it's fair for the others if we consider you two in the running. I mean, on one hand you have the gorgeously hot Brooke Davis," Haley said, nodding at Brooke who gave her an appreciative smile. "And on the other hand you have the super stud Mouth McFadden. Seriously, nobody else stands a chance with you two as a couple. I think it's selfish really."

Mouth laughed, "Well, life's not fair now is it?"

Haley struggled to keep the fake smile she was wearing. Her eyes quickly glanced around the gym for some sort of quick escape. She noticed the drink table out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I think I am kind of thirsty," Haley announced. Mouth made a move to stand, but she shook her head. "It's ok, I'll get it. You enjoy your date here," Haley gave him a wink, standing up and walking away.

"Haley-" Brooke called after her, but she was ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey y'all. Thanks so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. The good news is that since I started writing this a while back, I already have the next few chapters written, so I'll be posting quite often for now. Well, I hope that's good news. Enjoy!

OTH+++++++++++++++++++

Haley walked over to the punch bowl, picking up a cup.

"Now, what in the world is the most beautiful girl in the room doing pouring her own glass of punch? Shouldn't she have some knight in shining armor doing that for her?"

A smile grew on her face as she turned around to face Lucas, jumping into his arms. He easily picked her up off the ground, holding her close.

"Care for a dance?" he asked as he placed her back down and taking her hand in his.

"Always," she smiled.

He led her onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. He wrapped his arms around her, and she folded into him. It was more of a hug than a dance, but it was exactly what Haley needed.

"So where's that husband of yours?" Lucas asked, as Haley leaned her head against his chest.

"I have no idea," she answered honestly. He looked down at her. She looked so small and vulnerable, and it scared him because he couldn't fix it. That had always been his job: to make her happy and to make her smile, and the fact that he couldn't anymore, hurt like hell.

"Do you want me to talk to him or kick his ass or something?"

Haley smiled and sniffled. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her Luke time.

"No, it's ok. He's hurting too, you know? He blames himself for everything, and it's tearing him apart." Haley replied, letting the tears tumble down her cheeks, tired of fighting them. She doubted Lucas would care if she got his jacket a little damp.

Lucas rubbed her back soothingly, doing all he could to comfort her, "And you?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"I'm getting there. I mean I have to be. It's not like it can get any worse right?" she replied with a nervous laugh.

Lucas closed his eyes tightly. He silently cursed everything and everyone that had ever hurt his best friend, including himself for not being there for her when he should have been. He kissed the top of her head gently as they swayed back and forth to the music. He didn't understand how she still had such grace even after everything that had happened.

"So speaking of dates, where's yours?" Haley asked after collecting herself.

"She didn't want to come."

Haley looked up at him questioningly, her eyes still shining from the tears.

"I went to pick her up and she didn't answer the door. I tried calling, but she didn't pick up the phone," Lucas explained.

"Call her again."

"Why? Apparently she doesn't want to be here."

"Lucas, seriously. You know her, I know her. This is Peyton we're talking about. She is head over heals in love with you. She wants to be here. Call her again, maybe there's something wrong. Maybe she can't decide which shade of black nail polish to use."

Lucas nodded with a smile and removed an arm from around Haley and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked down at his best friend.

"Why does it feel like lately I've been abandoning you for a girl?" He asked her, honestly.

"First, you're not abandoning me. I'm right here, always where I've been, and always where I'll be. I'll always be there for you, and I know if I need you, you will be for me. Second, she's not just a girl, she's Peyton. The girl you've been in love with for how long now? Go on and call her, I need to go fix my make up anyway. The whole crying look isn't really my thing." she laughed.

Lucas smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead and pulled her into a close hug. "You know you'll always be the number one girl in my life right?"

Haley nodded, "Yea. Now go rescue you're woman from whatever drama she's in now, before someone else does." She said, pushing him away quickly so he wouldn't see the returning tears. Lucas laughed, walking away, dialing Peyton's number.

OTH+++++++++++++

Haley hurried blindly into the girls' locker room.

Brooke was reapplying her lip gloss when she heard the locker room door open. She looked up to see Haley rushing in.

"Tutor-"

"Tigger?" Haley's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I'm not okay. I need you. Please, I really need you right now," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Brooke rushed over to her, pulling her close. She led her over to the sofa the cheerleaders had recently added into the locker room, and sat down, pulling Haley onto her lap. Haley curled up against her, snuggling into her neck as Brooke wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok."

"No. No, it's not." Haley cried. "It's like I have this huge whole in me, and it won't go away. And there's no one for me to turn to. Nathan's never around, and when he is, he can't even look at me. Lucas is so wrapped up in his own life, that he doesn't have time for me. And I don't know why, but it's like I've lost you as a friend. I don't know what I did to upset you. But I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. I can't lose you. I've already lost everything else. I can't lose you too. I need you Brooke," she sobbed.

Brooke looked up to the ceiling--her own tears now falling.

"Shhh, sweetie. I'm right here. You have me, ok? You haven't lost me. I'm here for you, I promise. I'm so sorry I left you all alone. But I'm here now ok? And I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"It just hurts so much," Haley cried. Brooke could feel Haley's warm tears falling down her neck, and she pulled the smaller girl even closer.

"I know it does baby. I know it does. But you can't blame yourself, ok? You haven't done anything wrong. You're the most amazing person I know. You're so strong, and so beautiful, and so smart, and you have this heart that's bigger than the universe. You are sweet, and kind, and I don't know why this bad stuff keeps happening to you, but you don't deserve it, and it certainly isn't your fault."

Haley looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. As she looked into her Brooke's eyes, Brooke struggled to keep her composure. Behind all the pain, there was still such innocence and hope in Haley's eyes. Even after all that had happened, she was still so pure, that it was unsettling.

"Really?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Brooke replied, wiping the tears off of Haley's face. She gently rubbed her cheeks with her thumbs, trying to calm her. Then, she pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Haley snuggled back down into Brooke and closed her eyes. Silent tears were still falling, but for the first time in a long time, she actually believed that she would be ok.

Brooke ran a hand up and down Haley's bare back, soothing her. After a while, Brooke heard Haley's shaky breathing even out as she fell asleep. She looked down and smiled fondly at the girl, pushing away a curl that had fallen onto her forehead.

The locker room door squeaked opened, "Brooke?"

"Over here," Brooke called quietly.

Bevin quickly rounded the lockers, finding Brooke sitting on the couch, with a very broken looking Haley in her arms. Brooke brought a finger to her lips. It looked like they were already having a rough night, and it was only about to get worse.

"Brooke, it's Peyton. He's back. He came back, and he has her. Lucas went after her, but nobody knows where they are," Bevin said, her voice shaking.

Brooke felt her heart drop to her toes, knowing exactly to whom Bevin was referring. She looked down at the sleeping Haley in her arms, not knowing what to do.

"Haley," she whispered, her voice faltering. She shook Haley gently. "Haley, please wake up," Brooke all but begged.

Haley opened her eyes, looking around, trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Mm, Brooke, I'm sorry. How long was I out for?" she asked. "Hey Bevin," she said noticing her for the first time. She saw the look on Bevin's face, and turned to find an identical one on Brooke's.

"What's wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"Derek has Peyton," Brooke replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, update time! lol, I think I'm starting to spoil y'all. So, thank you so much for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. And a few notes to y'all. Firstly, I'm sorry about the whole Leyton thing. I don't like them either, trust me. I've always been a Brucas fan, myself. But for the purpose of this fic, it'll have to be Leyton..for now, lol. Next, Baley--friends or more? Well, y'all will just have to wait and see. **

**Also, I'll like to apologize before hand because this chapter is a tad slow, but it had to be done in order to get to where I'm going. Also, I'm sorry for making Haley seem so weak, she'll get better. Well first, she'll get a little worse, but then she'll get better, trust me. **

**And finally, I completely forgot to put the disclaimer on the first two chapters, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, it's characters, or any of it's settings. But oh, if I did...lol.**

**So, that's all for now. Enjoy!**

OTH+++++++++++

Haley hated hospitals, especially the waiting rooms. They always had a way of making her feel so helpless. There was nothing to do but wait, and honestly, she had done more than her fair share of waiting in hospitals over the past two years. Luckily, all the times she had been on the waiting end, things had always ended well. As she paced the floor in the waiting room, she prayed that this one would too. She hoped there wouldn't be any more bad news. She couldn't handle any more bad news.

Haley felt a familiar hand slide into her own, and she allowed herself to be pulled back into a chair.

"You were making me nervous," Brooke replied, holding onto Haley's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry it's just--I don't like hospitals. I haven't been in one since the accident, and I was hoping not to return to one anytime soon."

"I know hun, and I'm sorry, but I promise this won't end like that one did, ok?" Brooke assured her.

Haley was shaking with nerves next to her, causing Brooke's entire arm to shake with her.

"Hey," Brooke said, taking Haley's chin in her free hand, and forcing her to look her in the eye. "They're going to be fine."

Haley nodded, relaxing a bit. She stopped shaking, but kept a death grip on Brooke's hand. Not that Brooke minded. Truth was, she was scared to death herself. All they knew was that Lucas had found Derek with Peyton, and there was a knife involved. Brooke breathed deeply; they had to make it through this. If they didn't, Brooke didn't know what she would do. She couldn't lose Peyton, she'd been her best friend since they were little. And then there was Lucas. Lucas was her first, well, first everything, not to mention Haley's best friend. This could be the thing that would completely break her.

It was growing late, and they were still waiting. A lot of people were waiting, Haley noticed as she looked around the room: Karen, Dan, Bevin, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and several others, many of whom were sleeping. Haley felt the small, comforting circles that Brooke had been tracing on her hand with her thumb cease; she turned to find Brooke looking straight ahead, a mixture of surprise and happiness on her face. Haley looked down the hall she was facing.

Lucas was walking towards them with a tired smile. Haley jumped up and ran into his arms for the second time that night. He pulled her as close as possible as her tears fell.

"Oh my God, Luke. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." she sobbed.

"Hey now," he smiled, pulling away enough to wipe her tears. "Like you said earlier, I'll always be here, exactly where I've always been. You know I can't leave you."

Haley took a moment to look him over. He had several stitches above his right eye, and she could see some more on his arm through his torn shirt sleeve. A decent bruise on his eye that would definitely worsen through the night, and from the look on his face when he breathed, a few bruised ribs seemed to be the worst of his injuries

"I'm fine," he insisted, noticing her giving him the once over.

"Luke," Karen sighed, as she and Brooke joined them. She pulled her son into a hug. "I'm getting tired of all these hospital visits, so you kids need to stop this, ok? I'm not sure how much more I could take."

The three teens laughed.

"Are you free to go? Do I need to sign anything?" his mom asked.

"Um yea, they said you just need to fill out some stuff at the front desk, and then I'm all set."

"Ok then, I'll be right back," she nodded, and Lucas bent down, allowing his mom to kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank goodness," Brooke smiled, as Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Brooke," He smiled.

"Are you ok? There's no like permanent damage or anything?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"And Peyton?" she asked fearfully. Haley looked at him nervously, praying that the blonde would make it through this.

"She's gonna be ok," He nodded. Brooke let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and pulled Lucas into another hug.

As she pulled away, she slapped him on his upper arm.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Damn you, and your 'saving people' thing. It's getting old you know that. I agree with Karen, I don't think I can take much more of this."

Lucas laughed, happy that things seemed to be getting back to normal between him and Brooke.

"And Luke," she continued.

He looked at her, noting the serious tone of her voice.

"Thank you," she said carefully. He nodded with a small smile

"Haley, are you ok?" Brooke asked when she caught sight of her. The smaller girl had grown pale, and seemed to be swaying on the spot.

"Hales?" Lucas questioned. He quickly slid his arm around her, guiding her to a near by chair, as Brooke rushed to get her some water. She returned, handing her the glass carefully.

Haley's hand took it shakily, and she took a slow sip.

"Better?" Lucas asked.

"Yea," she nodded. "I'm sorry you guys," she added, noticing the worried look on their faces. "I guess there's just a little too much excitement, you know?" she gave a weak smile.

Brooke placed the back of her hand against Haley's flush cheek. It was warm to the touch.

"You should get some sleep," she said.

"I rode with you," Haley reminded her.

"We can give you a ride," Lucas offered. Haley nodded, taking another slow sip of water. Brooke took Lucas by the arm and guided him away from Haley.

"Lucas, keep an eye on her will you? She's been having a really rough time, and tonight she just completely broke down. I'm not sure how much more of this she can take."

"It was that bad?" Lucas asked concernedly.

"I've never seen anyone in that much pain," Brooke commented.

"I'll have her stay with me tonight. Nathan's probably passed out somewhere drunk, anyway."

"Sometimes I swear I could kill him."

"Tell me about it," Lucas sighed. "Brooke, could you stay here, and call me if something happens?"

"I was already planning on it." She replied exhaustedly, "Now I'm gonna have two broken friends. Peyton was just getting over the whole Derek thing from the first go around, now this? She's going to be so messed up."

"I know. Do you think I should stay?"

Brooke looked over at Haley, and shook her head. "No, I think Haley needs you more now. There's nothing you can do for Peyton right now anyway, so go help your best friend out, because I miss the old Haley."

"Me too," Lucas replied, giving Brooke one last hug, "Me too."

Brooke watched with a sad smile as he walked back over to Haley, who had been joined by his mom, and the three of them walked out of the hospital. Lucas had a protective arm around Haley as she clung to him for support.

OTH+++++++++++++

By the time they had reached Karen and Lucas's house, Haley was out cold in the back seat.

"I got her," Lucas told his mom. "You go get some sleep."

"You're not supposed to be straining," his mom fussed.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "It's Haley, mom."

Karen nodded, looking down at the girl in the backseat of her car with motherly concern. Unfortunately, she knew that there wasn't anything she could do for the poor girl at the moment.

"Ok, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Lucas nodded, giving his mom a good night kiss. He bent down, slipping his arms under his best friend's body, mindful of his stitches, and carefully lifted her out of the car. He slowly walked up the steps and to the side door that led to his room. He managed to open the door, and entering his room, he turned on the lights with his elbow and closed the door with his foot.

Lucas gently placed her down on his bed. He looked down at her fondly. She was still in her white prom dress, and her hair was pulled up complicatedly. He took off her heels, and pulled the covers over her. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Brooke?" Haley mumbled, groggily.

"Hey, no, it's me-Luke," he responded, squatting so he was eye level with her.

She smiled, "Hey, Luke." Her eyes were still foggy from sleep.

"Hey you.Just go back to sleep, you've had a long day, ok?" He stood back up and walked over to his closet to change his clothes.

"Luke, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

Lucas turned to his closet in an attempt to hide the pain that he felt in hearing his best friend sound so lost, "Of course I will, Hales. Anything you want. Just let me change real quick."

"Can I borrow some clothes?" she asked.

He laughed tossing her a pair of his shorts and the smallest t-shirt he could find. They both turned their backs to each other as they changed.

"You decent?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Haley replied.

Lucas turned to find Haley crawling back into his bed, tiredly. He couldn't help but laugh at how big his clothes were on her. His shorts nearly reached her mid-calf and she could probably fit two more Haley's in the shirt with her.

"Don't tease," she pouted.

Lucas smiled, raising up his hands, "I didn't say a thing."

He turned off the lights, and joined her in his bed. After several moments of silence, Lucas heard Haley's voice.

"Luke?" she whispered, barely audible. Her voice was shaky.

"Come on," he replied, turning on his side to face her, allowing her to snuggle into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Haley breathed deeply, for the second time that night, feeling safe. It wasn't the same safe that she had felt with Brooke, but it was comforting none the less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey guys, so just got back from a hot date, woohoo! lol. and I wasn't gonna post till tomorrow, but I realized that this next post was supposed to be a part of the last one, so I figured I'd post it now. Even though, technically it already is tomorrow. Anyway, as always, thanks a mill for the reviews. And once again, sorry for the Leyton. Good news is, after this chapter there'll be a lot more Baley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own One Tree Hill, or any of it's characters. So, I'll just stick to my little world of make believe.**

OTH+++++++++++

Brooke took a shaky breath. She was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever, hunched over awkwardly, so she could rest her head on the hospital bed. But she realized it would all be worth it, if only the blonde whose hand she was holding would open her eyes.

It was four in the morning, and after finally receiving official news from the doctor that Peyton would be okay, Brook had managed to sweet talk one of the interns into letting her stay with her blonde friend as long as she didn't touch anything.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed a faint tugging on her hand. She sat up quickly, looking at Peyton as she fought waking up.

"Hey Pey, come on. It's me, Brookie. You gotta wake up for me now, ok? Just open those eyes, and I swear I'll never talk bad about your music again."

"Liar," Peyton groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Brooke threw her arms around her, "Thank God. The doctor said you were ok, but I couldn't trust him. He looked like he had no idea what he was talking about. He had to be like 12, I swear."

Peyton laughed as she carefully sat up, "It's good to see you too Brooke."

"How do you feel?"

"Drugged."

"Well, I've always found that to be a rather good feeling," Brooke said with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't joking?"

"Because you're my best friend, and you know me better than anyone else in the world," Brooke replied giddily.

Peyton looked at her lap uncomfortably, "Best friend?"

Brooke bit her lip nervously, "Well, I know you're still pissed at me, and you have every right to be. But, I mean, well, a wise girl told me this once, and I guess I'm telling it to you know, 'I might not be your best friend, but you're still mine'."

Peyton smiled, "That girl seems like a genius."

"I don't know, are geniuses broody?" Brooke teased.

Peyton laughed with a nod, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Peyton covered her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey, blondie, you need to get some sleep. If the nurse comes in and sees you awake, she's gonna kick my ass," Brooke said honestly.

"Brooke, where's Lucas?" Peyton asked, ignoring Brooke's last comment. "He must be so upset. Prom seemed like such a big deal to him. I tried calling him when Derek wasn't looking, but he saw me. The last thing I remember is Derek lunging at me with a knife. Can you tell Lucas, that I didn't mean to stand him up?"

Brooke looked at her with an amused expression.

"What?"

"Lucas saved you," she informed her.

"Seriously?" She asked with a smile. "I must have been knocked out when he got there." Her smile suddenly faded, "Wait, why isn't he here? I mean not that I'm not that glad to see you here, but he's not hurt is he? Tell me, he's ok," Peyton pleaded.

Brooke smiled at her lovesick friend, "Calm down lover girl. He's fine--nothing a few days rest won't fix. He'll be here in the morning. He just needed to bring Haley home. She had a rough night last night, and she just needed some time with her best friend."

Peyton nodded knowingly, "She's missed you, you know? Haley, I mean. She told me how she felt like her whole world was falling down around her, but you were the one she knew she could count on. Then when she went to turn to you, you weren't there." Peyton eyed Brooke as she attempted to avoid her gaze. "What happened Brooke? I know you're crazy about the girl. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she had replaced me as your best friend."

"I know. We talked about it last night. I feel so horrible about everything," Brooke admitted. "But it's just, she's Haley, you know? She's always been this wonderful spirit. She's like perfect. And to see her so hurt and broken, I couldn't take it. I was being selfish, and I pulled away because it hurt too much to see her like that."

"Did it ever cross your mind, that what she needed was her good friend, Brooke Davis, to help her put the pieces back together?"

"No," Brooke looked at her like a little kid being fussed at for eating the last cookie. "It's just, she's just so innocent and pure and above all this, above all of us, you know? She shouldn't have to be going through all the stuff she's going through. It's not right, and it makes me so mad sometimes."

"Why do you guy's do that?"

"Who? Do what?"

"You and Lucas. You put her on this pedestal. She's just a person. Yes, she may be a better person than the rest of us, but she's human none the less. And humans have problems, they go through struggles. And when they go through struggles, they need their friend's there to help them."

"Yes ma'am."

Peyton smiled, "Sorry about the lecture. I guess I kind of feel bad about it myself. Lucas and I were so caught up in each other that we never realized she was hurting." She let out another yawn.

"Yea, but hey, enough of that, you're the one who's hurt right now. So my attention is on you, and you need to relax and get some sleep, you got that?"

Peyton nodded, allowing Brooke to help her lay back down in the bed, her eyes slowly closing.

OTH++++++++++

"Good morning sleepy head," Lucas laughed as he brought a tray with a plate full of pancakes, two glasses of orange juice and syrup over to the bed. He sat down next to Haley and handed her a fork as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning," she grumbled. She stretched lazily, taking the fork from him. She poured the syrup over her pancakes, and brought a bite up to her mouth.

"Wait a sec, did you make these?" she asked Lucas nervously.

He laughed, "No, my mom made them before she left to go to the cafe."

"Good," Haley replied, bringing the pancakes up to her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss. Karen's pancakes were a gift from Heaven.

"I resent that," Lucas replied. "I can make some pretty mean pancakes."

"If you count the ones you just pop into the toaster, then sure, even you can't screw those up," she teased.

Lucas laughed as he started into his own pancakes, "True."

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Haley turned to Lucas, contemplating a question.

"What is it Hales?"

Haley cursed herself for being so easy to read, "So...what exactly happened last night?"

Lucas nodded, putting down his fork. He knew this question would be coming, but he was hoping it would have at least been after he had had time to figure it out himself.

Lucas took his time turning in the bed to face Haley. "Well, I called her again like you told me. And once again, she didn't answer. So, I just figured that for the first time in your life, you were wrong," he said with a smile.

Haley gave him a look that told him to be serious.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "So, I went hang out with Skills and Fergie and Bevin for a little while. Then, my phone rang and it was Peyton. But, it was weird, because it sounded like she was far away, like she wasn't holding the phone to her mouth. Then I heard her scream, and I heard her say Derek's name. Then her phone went dead, and I just knew he had her. I took off, and went straight to her house. Thankfully that's where they were, because if he had brought her somewhere else, I don't think I would have gotten there in time," Lucas paused, taking a second to shake that thought out of his head. When he started again, his voice was shaky and Haley couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes for fear of the tears she knew would be there.

"He had her tied to this chair. And her dress, it was white, and probably was so beautiful before. But when I got there it was stained this sickly red color from her blood. Her head was just hanging limply down on her chest. When I saw Derek, I just lost it. I didn't care if he had a knife--he could have been holding a freaking bazooka for all I cared--the only thing on my mind was that I was gonna kill him. I can't remember the exact details, we fought for a while, the knife going back and forth between us," he closed his eyes. "I guess I just kind of blocked that part out. All I remember after that is being in my hospital room, talking to the police. That's what took so long last night. They must have had a million different questions. All I had was one. I kept asking if Peyton was ok, but nobody could answer me. Then when they finally told me that she was going to make it, I ran to the bathroom and threw up," he laughed slightly at this.

"I've never been that scared, you know? Well, except for when you were hit by that car. I mean, you scared me to death, literally. I had a heart attack for heaven's sake," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Haley smiled weakly, not exactly seeing the humor in that last statement, but not wanting to upset Lucas.

"Any word on Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Mm, yea," Lucas replied, after taking a sip of his juice. "Brooke called, saying that she woke up this morning at around four. We can go to the hospital whenever you're ready."

"Can we stop by the apartment first, so I can take a quick shower, and change?" Haley asked.

"Yea, of course, just let me clean these dishes first. I'll never hear the end of it if I leave them in the sink, dirty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok y'all, so, like I promised, there is some Baley goodness in this chapter, and there's more on the way. Once again, thanks y'all so much for the reviews. Y'all are seriously too sweet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

OTH+++++++++++

Lucas slowly opened the door to the room that they were told was Peyton's and allowed Haley to enter first. She took a deep breath, not knowing what they would find. However, a smile grew on her face at the scene they walked in on. Peyton was sitting up in bed, watching tv, while Brooke was sound asleep in a chair, still in her dress from the night before. Even after spending the night in the hospital, she still looked stunning.

"Hey, you guys. Bout time you got here," Peyton greeted them with a smile.

Lucas and Haley rushed to her side, both hugging her carefully.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Perfect," Peyton winked.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asked, nodding at Brooke who looked to be unconscious.

"Yea, she's just exhausted. She stayed up all night. You probably should wake her up, though. She's gonna be sore from sleeping in that position."

"Oh, let me do it," Haley asked, excitedly.

"Uh, ok?" Lucas questioned.

Haley grinned like a kid in a candy shop. She went over and carefully whispered something into Brooke's ear. She stepped back quickly as Brooke jumped up.

"Brad Pitt? Where?"

She was greeted by a room full of laughter.

"Not funny you guys. I was having a good dream."

"Good morning to you too," Lucas smiled.

"Sorry," she laughed, sitting up properly in her chair and stretching. "It was a long night."

Haley nodded as she squeezed Brooke's hand knowingly. Lucas looked at Haley suggestively, then glanced at Peyton, and back at Haley.

Haley nodded, "Hey Brooke, how about we bring you home so you can take a shower and get changed?"

"But I don't wanna leave," she pouted.

Haley felt her heart melt at the pout, "I know, but I think we should leave these two lovers alone for a little while. And hey, I'll drive so you can sleep on the way there."

"Really?"

"Really," Haley nodded.

"Ok, let's go," she replied, standing up excitedly. They both gave Peyton a hug and walked out of the hospital room, leaving her and Lucas to straighten everything out about the previous night's events.

OTH+++++++++

"So," Brooke said, entering Rachel's room with a smile. She was freshly showered and changed.

Haley didn't look up from the magazine she was reading while sitting in Brooke's bed, leaning against the headboard.

Brooke jumped onto her bed, and onto Haley's lap, straddling her legs, facing her.

"Hey," she smiled, dimples full out.

"Hey," Haley replied blushing at the girl's closeness.

Brooke laughed. She loved making Haley blush, especially since it was so easy for her to do.

"So you want to talk about last night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," Haley said, looking back down at the magazine. "I mean I was scared as hell when you told me that Derek had Peyton. You must have been horrified."

Brooke sighed, taking the magazine from Haley and placing it on her bedside table.

"I meant before that. What happened in the locker room?"

Haley continued looking down, avoiding Brooke's gaze.

"Hey," Brooke said gently. She placed a soft finger under Haley's chin and lifted it up. Haley looked her in the eye and knew it was a losing battle. She couldn't say no to Brooke.

"Yea," she sighed. "About that--I'm sorry."

"Ugh-uh. No way. You don't get to apologize for being hurt, especially when it was partially my fault."

"It's not your fault," Haley replied. "I've just been trying to keep everything inside for so long now. I just figured that maybe if I ignored it that it would all go away, and I certainly didn't want to bother any of you guys with it. But I don't know what happened, last night I just couldn't deal with it anymore. It all got to be too much."

"Of course it got to be too much Haley. You shouldn't have to go about your life keeping everything inside, certainly not everything that you've been through. Plus I'm you're friend--you get to bother me with your problems; it comes with the package," Brooke smiled.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. Her voice was full of doubt.

Brooke frowned at the girl in front of her. She hated seeing her so insecure. She got off Haley's lap and walked over to the wall, turning off the lights. Haley's eyes followed her as Brooke got back on the bed and lay down. Haley looked down at her curiously.

"Come here," Brooke whispered. Her voice sent shivers down Haley's spine. She slowly lay down, facing Brooke, but keeping a space between them. Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled Haley closer until they were mere inches apart. She took Haley's face carefully in her hands, making her look her in the eye once more.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked. The warmth of her breath on Haley's face sent another set of shivers down her spine.

"Yea," Haley lied.

"No." Brooke said firmly. She closed her eyes and took a long, patient breath. When she reopened them, she looked at Haley openly.

"Are you okay?" The sincerity in her eyes was enough to make Haley drop her defenses.

Haley shook her head, biting her lip in an attempt to fight the tears, but it was a losing battle.

"No," she replied softly.

Brooke sighed with relief at finally being able to get the smaller girl to open up to her.

"Come here sweetie." Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley, closing the inches that separated them. Haley folded into Brooke, snuggling into her neck. The tears pouring down her cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs. Brooke just held her close and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok.

OTH+++++++++

The feeling of something vibrating in her back pocket caused Brooke to wake from her deep sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. The familiar faint smell of vanilla surrounded her, and she was warmed to the core despite the fact that she wasn't under the covers. She finally opened her eyes with a smile.

She looked down to find Haley still in her arms, their legs intertwined. The tutor was clinging to Brooke's shirt and still had tear-stained cheeks, yet for the first time in a while, she seemed peaceful. Another round of vibrations from her pocket caused Brooke to groan inwardly. She carefully reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Lucas's name was flashing across the screen.

"Hey," she greeted quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I just kind of fell asleep. I guess last night finally caught up with me."

Haley started to stir next to her. Brooke smiled as she wrinkled her nose cutely, trying to fight the inevitable.

"Ok, because we hadn't heard from you guys in a while, and we just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yea, we're fine. Sorry to make you guys worry," she replied as Haley finally opened her eyes. She looked at Brooke curiously, but Brooke just placed a kiss on her forehead. Haley closed her eyes lazily at the feeling of Brooke's soft lips against her skin, causing Brooke to smile.

"Haley's with you?"

"Yep, do you want to talk to her?"

Realizing who was on the phone, Haley scooted up until she was even with Brooke and pressed her cheek against hers, so she could listen in. Brooke tried to hide the sudden intake of breath that was caused by the change in position.

"No, that's fine. Do you guys want to meet up for supper or something?"

"Supper? What time is it? How long have we slept?"

"It's only 4:30, but I skipped lunch, and figured the two of you did also, and I know how Haley gets when she doesn't eat every two hours, so I figured why not?"

Haley looked at Brooke, with puppy dog eyes and nodded, agreeing with Lucas.

Brooke let out a laugh, "Yea, that sounds good. We don't want little Haley here to starve now do we?"

Lucas laughed, "She's giving you the puppy dog eyes huh?"

"Yep."

"It's impossible to say no to her when she does that, and I think she knows it."

"There's no point trying to fight it; I've given in," Brooke agreed. "So, do you want us to pick up some burgers at the cafe and just meet you guys at the hospital?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, see you then Luke."

"You too."

Brooke closed her phone and turn to Haley who was still giving her those eyes, "You can stop now. We're going to eat soon."

"Yay!" Haley exclaimed, and not thinking, she threw her hands upwards, banging them on the headboard.

"Shit," she cursed, drawing her hands back quickly.

"Aww," Brooke smiled, trying not to laugh. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Shut up," Haley replied, trying not to laugh at her own clumsiness.

"Hey, keep it up, and I'll make you pay for the food."

"I love you," Haley said, smiling at her sweetly.

"That's what I thought," Brooke replied, enjoying the feeling that the adorable girl's smile sent rushing through her.

OTH+++++++++++++

"Hey, can we stop by my apartment real quick?" Haley asked as they got back into Brooke's car after picking up the food from Karen's Cafe.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to leave a note for Nathan telling him where I am incase he decides to go home today."

Brooke nodded sadly. She wished that Nathan would open his eyes and see what he's doing to the poor girl sitting next to her and see how much he is hurting her.

"You want me to come?" Brooke asked as she pulled into a parking spot.

"No, it's ok. I'll be back in a few minutes," Haley replied, getting out the car. She walked up the steps to the second story, and pulled her key out her pocket, unlocking the door.

She walked over to the counter, finding a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write Nathan a note saying where she'd be.

"Where have you been?" a harsh voice asked, causing Haley to jump.

"Nathan," she sighed, turning around. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replied, his voice much softer now. "It's just, I heard about Peyton this morning. So, I came to check on you, and you weren't here, so I started to worry."

"I'm sorry. I should have called. I just figured you'd be hung over," she replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Nathan cringed, "I guess I deserve that."

"No you don't. I'm sorry. It's just—it's been a long day."

"How is she? Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"She's going to be fine. I think they're going to release her tomorrow. Brooke and I are headed over there right now with some food."

"Brooke?" Nathan questioned, looking at her surprised.

"Yea, we're ok. It would be silly for me to be mad at her for what happened," Haley replied. She began to shift uncomfortably, wondering when had it become so awkward for her to be in the same room as Nathan.

"That's good."

"Yea, hey, do you want to come with us? To the hospital, I mean. I'm sure Peyton would love to see you there," Haley said, her eyes full of hope.

But the shine in Nathan's eyes faded, "I can't go back there Hales." He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Baby-" Haley reached out to him, but he shrunk away from her touch. She fought the tears she knew were coming.

"You should go. You know how Brooke gets when you make her wait too long," he said with a fake smile.

"Nathan," she replied, her voice pleading.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head.

Haley closed her eyes, nodding. She turned away and walked to the door.

"Haley," Nathan said as she was about to close the door behind her. She turned back nervously.

"Yes?"

"I do still love you, you know? I always will. Always," he told her, his heart breaking.

"And forever," Haley smiled softly, before closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath, trying to steady the shakiness. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she didn't know when she was going to see him again.

"You okay?" Brooke asked worriedly as Haley got back into the car, visibly upset.

"Nathan was home."

Brooke shifted in her seat to face her, "And?"

Haley looked her in the eyes. "I think we just broke up," she replied, her voice full of heart breaking honesty.

"Haley-"

But she shook it off, "Not now, Brooke. I can't do this now. Let's just go to the hospital. Besides, Peyton has enough to deal with without me being all emotional."

Brooke frowned, but decided to honor her friend's wishes. Shifting back in her seat to face forward, she put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot, then pulled onto the road towards the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey y'all. So how cute was the Baley make up scene last night. When Haley told Brooke to "clean up her act and be the girl she loved," I was like, yay! lol. anways, here's a new post. sorry it's a bit short, but the chapter after this is going to be huge, and I don't just mean in length. Also, thanks for reviewing. Seriously, they mean a lot to me. This is my first fanfic, so I was kinda nervous in posting it, but y'all have been great. So thank you guys, and I hope y'all keep enjoying the updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters. :(**

OTH++++++++++

"So what's the verdict?" Brooke asked as she took a bite out of her burger.

"Delicious," Lucas replied, his mouth full of food.

"Gross," Haley smiled as they joined in laughter.

"I meant Peyton, you dork."

Lucas frowned at her as he took another bite of his burger.

"I can leave tomorrow afternoon," Peyton smiled happily, grabbing some fries from Haley's plate who practically growled at her.

"I wouldn't do that," Lucas warned with a smile.

"Not if you want to keep those fingers, Blondie," Haley added.

Peyton laughed, "Dually noted."

"Any word from your dad, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yes, he's coming home next week. But keep your hands off, Brooke. You are not fulfilling your DILF fantasies with my dad, that's just gross," Peyton informed her. Lucas and Haley made faces in agreement.

"You guys are no fun," Brooke pouted.

OTH+++++++++++

"I don't see why I can't stay tonight. Brooke got to stay last night," Lucas complained. Peyton's doctor had just walked in and told them visiting hours were over in five minutes. They had been hanging out all afternoon, never noticing how late it had gotten.

"That's because she sweet talked one of the interns to letting her stay," Peyton replied.

"Poor guy," Haley laughed.

"Who said it was a guy? The Brooke charm works both ways you know," Brooke replied with a wink.

"Of course," Lucas laughed. "Did you forget Dan's annual kiss my ass party last year, and the events that ensued after Brooke sweet talked the chick that was bartending into giving her alcohol."

"How could I forget?" Haley replied.

Brooke frowned, "Sorry about that."

Haley laughed, "Please, if you're going to apologize for all the stupid things you did back then, we'll be here forever."

"Hey, what is this? Bash on Brooke day?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Peyton smiled.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good comeback," Lucas laughed.

"I just didn't feel like dignifying Peyton's comment with a response," Brooke said, crossing her arms.

"You know, people only say that when they don't actually have a response," Haley pointed out.

"Are you planning on walking home?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"No, ma'am."

OTH+++++++++++

"Good night, Luke," Brooke smiled as they walked out of the hospital. The doctor had allowed them to stay an extra half an hour, but had finally kicked them out.

"Let me walk you guys to your car," Lucas replied.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but it would make me feel better," he admitted. After what had happened to Peyton, he didn't want to let them out of his sight.

"Come on," Haley smiled, holding out her hand knowingly. He smiled, taking it as they walked to Brooke's car.

"So you two are good?" Lucas asked once they had reached the car.

"Yep, thanks for looking out for us Luke," Haley smiled.

"Just doing my job," he replied, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Night Brooke."

She winked at him with a smile. Once he had made sure the two girls were safe in the car, he walked to his own car and got in, where he was finally able to completely break down.

OTH+++++++++

Brooke sighed as she pulled into a parking spot in front of Haley's apartment. The ride home had been a quite one, and she could tell that something was bothering Haley. She smiled when Haley bit her lip nervously. She always did that when she's trying to get the courage to ask a question.

Brooke began to play with the radio absentmindedly while looking out her window, giving Haley some time to figure out whatever it was she was trying to figure out. That's when she realized the parking lot was lacking a certain black car. She turned to study Haley's face, looking for some sort of clue, and then she saw it--Haley didn't want to be in her and Nathan's apartment alone.

"So Tutor Girl, I was thinking," Brooke began with a smile. Haley looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. But because of the look in her eyes behind the smirk, Brooke chose to ignore the sarcasm.

"I'm not really in the mood to be alone in Rachel's big ass house tonight, so I was thinking that we should have a sleepover," she grinned.

"Well, I mean, if you want, then sure," Haley replied, trying hard to hide her eagerness.

"Then it's a party," Brooke said, turning off her car and getting out.

"Wait party?" Haley questioned, quickly jumping out the car. "I didn't say anything about a party."

"It's just a figment of speech, Haley."

"Figure," Haley corrected.

"What?"

"Figure. It's a figure of speech. You said--oh, never mind. Let's go," she laughed, noticing the lost look on Brooke's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all, so I wasn't planning on posting this till tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself, lol. As always, thanks so much for all the reviews. Y'all are the greatest, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or it's characters.**

OTH++++++++++

Haley nodded with acceptance when she opened her closet door. She had known it from the moment she had entered her apartment. Actually, she had known it since she had left the apartment that afternoon. All of Nathan's clothes were gone, along with most of his other things. So she was married, separated, remarried, with child, without child, and once again alone all at the tender age of 18.

"So, do I still have a pair of pajamas here?" Brooke asked, walking into the room, toothbrush in hand.

"Um, yea," Haley replied, coming out of her thoughts. "Check in the bottom drawer, that's where most of your stuff is."

Brooke nodded, putting the toothbrush back in her mouth and brushing as she walked over to the dresser, and opened the bottom drawer. Sure enough, several of her outfits including some pj's were in there.

"Brooke!"

Brooke jumped up quickly, "What? That's the bottom drawer!"

"Yea, and that's my toothbrush!"

"Oh." She smiled, "Sorry?"

"Didn't you find yours?" Haley asked, walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer to pull out her own pajamas.

"No."

Haley sighed, "Great, now I need a new toothbrush."

"Hey, my mouth is clean," Brooke argued.

"Brooke, it's not your mouth I'm worried about," Haley replied with an innocent smile. "It's the things that go in your mouth that I'm worried about."

Brooke opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to respond. Haley took this as her chance to escape, and she hurried out the room and into the bathroom to change, slapping Brooke's butt as she passed.

Brooke just stood there in shock. She was pretty sure that Haley had just openly insulted her. Yet, Haley had smiled. She had genuinely smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever, and nothing could bring her down from the happiness she felt from that.

OTH++++++++++

Haley walked into the living room, balancing two mugs of hot chocolate and a big bowl of popcorn. Brooke looked up at her from the sofa with a death glare. Haley stuck out her bottom lip, giving Brooke a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Brooke sighed, "Damn you and that adorable face." She scooted over, allowing Haley room.

"Hot chocolate?" Brooke asked as Haley placed everything down on the coffee table in front of them. "Haley, it's nearly summer outside."

"I know, but it always makes me feel warm and cozy," she shrugged. Brooke laughed as she picked up the remote, turning on the television.

"There's nothing on TV," Brooke pouted, after flipping through the channels for several minutes.

"Well go pick a movie," Haley replied.

"I get to pick?"

"Sure, why not?"

Brooke smiled happily, walking to the entertainment center.

"Let's see, we have: A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, The Lake House--"

"I know I said you could pick, but can we watch a comedy? I'm not really in the mood for a romance," Haley admitted.

"Aw, Tutor Girl, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Um, how about...Night at the Museum?"

Haley nodded from the couch. Brooke put in the DVD and returned to the sofa. Haley laid down, resting her head on Brooke's lap. Brooke gently ran her fingers through Haley's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Brooke frowned but nodded as she pressed play on the remote.

OTH++++++++++++

Brooke laughed to herself. Not half-way through the movie, and Haley had fallen asleep. Once the movie had ended, Brooke turned off the TV and sighed. She carefully lifted Haley's head and stood up, placing her back down on the sofa. She picked up the empty mugs and popcorn bowl, bringing them to the kitchen.

She set them in the sink, running the water, waiting for it to get hot. She began to look through the cabinets for the soap.

"Wow, Brooke Davis doing the dishes," Haley teased, walking into the kitchen tiredly.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's ok," Haley smiled. She walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet beneath it, taking out the soap and handing it to Brooke. "It's in the exact same place as when you lived here."

"When did I do the dishes when I lived here?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed, "True."

"Wait, whoa, is that a laugh?" Brooke teased. "Is that a genuine Haley James laugh? Wow. I didn't think I'd ever see one of those again."

"Ha, you're funny," she replied sarcastically.

"I know. When my clothing line falls through, I can always fall back on comedy."

Haley rolled her eyes, "How is it going anyway? The whole Victoria's Secret thing seems pretty amazing."

"Yea, it's pretty cool."

"And how's everything else?"

Brooke looked up from the sink and gave her a questioning look.

"Well, we've done nothing but talk about me and my problems. How's everything in your life?"

"Perfect."

"Liar."

"Haley, you don't need to be worrying about my problems," Brooke replied, drying the mugs with a dishtowel.

"Brooke, I'm you're friend. You get to bother me with your problems; it's part of the package," Haley said, quoting Brooke with a smirk.

"Cute."

"Hey, I'm serious. Besides, maybe it'll help me get my mind off everything."

"Alright," Brooke sighed, tossing the towel. She turned to face Haley, leaning against the counter. "You asked for it."

Haley nodded with a smile.

"So, my first true love is in love with my best friend, and I have to pretend to be happy for them. It's not like I want him back, it's just--he's my first love, and that'll always mean something, you know?"

Haley nodded.

"And then of course, nearly our entire class saw my own little version of One Night in Paris. Chase dumped me because, well, he pretty much thinks I'm a whore. Peyton nearly got killed by some psycho, and all I could think about was me and my guilty conscience for holding a hypocritical grudge. And then Rachel got expelled and had to move for something that she didn't even do, so when her parents return I'm going to be homeless, for like the third or fourth time in two years. It's like, how are these the best years of my life again?" Brooke asked.

Haley's face fell, "What?"

Brooke's eyes widened in realization of what she had just said, "Nothing."

"No, what do you mean Rachel got expelled for something that she didn't do?"

"Hales I can't--" Brooke said, shaking her head.

"Brooke, tell me," Haley all but demanded.

"It was me."

"What was you?" Haley asked, dreading the answer, hoping beyond all hope that she was wrong.

"I stole the test. I was the one failing calculus, not Rachel. She just took the wrap for me--"

But Haley put up her hands to stop her and slowly backed out the kitchen, shaking her head.

"Haley, you have to understand. I needed that A to graduate and in order to keep my clothing contract," Brooke tried to explain.

"And I needed that job to pay for hospital bills, and for a wedding, and a honeymoon that I didn't even get to go on," Haley replied. Her voice was soft, which scared Brooke more than anything else.

"I know and--"

"No!" Haley exclaimed, taking a step towards Brooke, her anger finally getting the better of her. "I needed that job to keep my marriage, Brooke! Damn it, I trusted you!"

"I know, and you have no idea how sorry I am," Brooke replied, taking a step back.

"Sorry? Sorry? In order to be sorry, you have to care Brooke," she replied. Her eyes were burning with such a fire that Brooke couldn't look away, despite the fact that she felt her heart break at the words.

"I do care Haley. You mean the world to me," she countered.

"Then why didn't you come to me for help? I would have tutored you Brooke, you know that."

"I couldn't Haley."

"Yes you could have. I would have done anything for you because that's what friends do Brooke. They help each other out, remember?" Haley was practically shaking with rage.

"I didn't want you to think I was dumb or anything," Brooke replied lamely.

Haley nodded with a smirk, "Of course! I should have known. Brooke Davis's pride and reputation always come before anything else." She was now inches away from her, her eyes blazing into Brooke's.

"But tell me Brooke, was it really that you didn't want me to think you were dumb? Or was it that, you just didn't want the school to know that I was tutoring you?"

Brooke took a step forward, this time causing Haley to step back against the island. She was growing tired of this bashing. She had screwed up, and she knew it, but this was getting ridiculous.

"That's bull shit and you know it," Brooke replied fiercely. "We were roommates for 3 freaking months Haley. Why would I be ashamed of you tutoring me?"

"Roommates, but not friends. A friend would never do this to someone they cared about," Haley said, not backing down all though she was cornered. Her heart was racing, and she felt as if her veins were on fire.

"Enough!" Brooke replied. "What do you want me to do? I've told you the truth. I've apologized. I've done everything. What do you want me to do?" There was something about the way Haley was looking at her that she couldn't help but smile. The spark was back inside of the smaller girl, and Brooke had been the one to put it there.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Haley asked only growing more enraged. She fought to keep her eyes off of Brooke's smile, knowing that if she saw those dimples, she would lose the courage to say what she needed to say.

"Seriously Hales, if you stop yelling at me for like two seconds, then you can see how retarded all of this is!" Brooke replied, waving her arms to try and get her point across.

"Retarded? Brooke, that job meant everything to me. If you really knew me, you'd know that--" Haley began on another rampage, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Brooke wasn't sure what came over her. She just wanted Haley to shut up so she could apologize, and the way Haley's chest was rising and falling due to her heavy breathing, and the way her eyes were full of life and love and hate, and the way her lips seemed so inviting only made what she did next, make more since to her.

Brooke took a quick step forward, taking Haley's face in her hands, and pressed her lips firmly against the smaller girl's, shutting her up in mid-sentence.

Haley froze. She had no clue what was going on. One minute, they were standing there, and the next, Brooke's lips were on hers. It was a firm, almost lip bruising kiss, yet the softness of Brooke's lips was undeniable. Haley closed her eyes as she felt her heart race even faster than it was already. She felt as if her skin was on fire and she didn't want it to stop. She thanked God that she was against the counter because if she weren't, she was sure she would have melted to the floor.

Brooke pulled away just as quickly as she had stepped forward. She continued to hold Haley's face in her hands and looked down at her, smiling at the look on the girl's face and the fact that her eyes were still closed.

"Are you finished now?"

Haley didn't trust her voice just yet, so she merely nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately I have finals this week, and I'm also in the middle of packing all my stuff to move out of my dorm to go home this summer, so it's been kinda hectic. Good news though, I got tickets to Kelly Clarkson's concert! In the words of Ms. Clarkson, "Score!" lol. ok, so maybed that's just good news for me, but hey, i'm pumped. anyway, so thanks a bunch for the reviews, y'all are so great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or it's characters. (I know, I know, it's a sad cruel world. )**

**Enjoy!**

OTH++++++++++

"Now," Brooke sighed as Haley opened her eyes. There was a look deep inside of them that Brooke had never seen before, and she was suddenly finding it hard to speak. Even if she could speak, she couldn't begin to remember what she was trying to say.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned, finding her voice.

"Ugh, yea," she laughed nervously. She let Haley go and took a few steps back for safety. "So, as I was trying to say, but you were too busy chewing me out to hear, I'm sorry."

Haley looked down at the floor playing nervously with her hands.

"I made a mistake. You should know by now that that's all I'm good for. But you have to believe me when I say that I value our friendship more than anything else in the world. It's just--it's hard sometimes you know?" Brooke admitted. "I mean, you are so perfect. You're like a freaking genius, and you have the morals of a nun, and it's just hard to keep up sometimes. And the last thing I want is to disappoint you, but I just can't help but to continuously do stupid things. And--"

Brooke was cut off as Haley walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. Brooke looked down at her confusedly as she pulled away.

"Thank you," Haley smiled softly.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For letting me in," Haley replied honestly. "For finally letting me see the real Brooke Davis. Not the girl who has this perfect life, but the Brooke Davis that is real. Thank you for not treating me like one of your cheerleader friends who you put this facade on for."

Brooke blushed slightly, "It's what real friends do."

Haley nodded with a smile, "And seriously Brooke, I don't give a shit if you're a genius or not."

Brooke looked at her questioningly.

"It's your faults, not your perfections, that make you who you are," Haley explained.

"Then I must be one hell of a person because I certainly have a lot of faults," Brooke laughed.

"True," the smaller girl nodded.

"Not cool."

Haley laughed, taking Brooke's hand in hers, and tugging her along. "Come on Tigger, I think we should get some sleep. I don't know if you've forgotten, but we have school tomorrow."

"School? Haley, you can't be serious. After everything that's happened this weekend, you expect me to go to school?" Brooke whined.

"Yes, and I expect you to pay attention in class and learn something."

"What happened to my faults making me who I am?" Brooke complained, allowing herself to be dragged down the hall and into Haley's room.

"Nothing," Haley replied turning to face her. "It's just that I refuse to not have you next to me when I graduate."

"Uh, Haley. Maybe you should be the one not graduating. If you haven't realized, my last name starts with a 'D', yours starts with a 'J'. We won't be anywhere near each other."

Haley rolled her eyes. "One, you're retarded. Two, I was being symbolic. Three, legally my last name starts with an 'S'," she replied, her voice growing soft.

"Sorry," Brooke replied, noticing the pain returning to Haley's eyes.

"So, are we still not talking about it?" she asked as they climbed into Haley's bed.

"Yep," Haley replied, her jaw set, refusing to give in to the tears.

"Well, would it be ok if we at least cuddle?" Brooke asked, hating that Haley had shut herself off from her again.

"Please," Haley responded, her eyes watering.

Brooke smiled sadly as she scooted closer to Haley, whose back was to her. She wrapped an arm around her waist, and Haley leaned back against her, thankful for the comfort that Brooke always seemed to bring.

OTH++++++++

Brooke awoke with a faint smile. Her arms were still around Haley. Actually, Haley had put her arms over Brooke's, causing her to pull her closer. She craned her neck slightly, so she could look at Haley. Her faint smile grew when she saw the beautiful girl sleeping peacefully. Her eye's fell on Haley's lips. They were soft and pink and parted ever so slightly as she breathed. Honestly, since the night before, they seemed to be all Brooke could think about.

She sighed, looking over at the clock which read 5:00 AM. She laid back down, figuring she could probably get another hour and a half of sleep in before Haley woke her up. Brooke pulled Haley closer, wrapping her arms tighter.

"Mmm," Haley sighed in her sleep, causing Brooke to smile as she drifted back off into sleep.

OTH+++++++

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Haley groaned at the sound of her alarm on her cell phone going off. She tried to move her hand to turn it off, but it didn't budge. She looked down and a smile came across her face. Brooke's arms were still around her, and sometime during the night she must have taken Haley's hands into her own.

Haley carefully unlaced their fingers and reached up, turning off the alarm. Brooke's arms immediately tightened around her, pulling her back against her.

"Brooke?" Haley laughed lightly.

Nothing.

"Brooke, come on," Haley coaxed, tracing small circles on Brooke's hands. "We have to wake up."

"Can't make me," Brooke replied, her breath tickling Haley's ear. Her voice came out even raspier than normal, causing Haley to shiver in Brooke's arms.

"Cold?" she asked concernedly, pulling Haley closer, but still refusing to open her eyes.

"No," Haley replied nervously, thankful that she was facing away from Brooke because she could feel her cheeks burning a brilliant red.

"Haley, I don't wanna go to school," Brooke whined, after waking up a little more.

"We discussed this last night Brooke. You have to go."

"Remind me why I agreed to that."

Haley sighed, turning around in Brooke's arms, looking her in the eyes.

She couldn't help but smile as brown met brown, "Hey."

"Hey back at you," Brooke replied, returning the smile.

"Oh, yea, school," Haley said, shaking the fuzziness out. "Because you are going to graduate, and you're going to do it the right way. No more cheating. And in order for that to happen, you have to go to school."

"But--"

"Everyday." Haley said firmly.

"Everyday?" Brooke croaked. "Haley, that's not fair."

"Brooke, it's school. Normal people go to school everyday."

"When have I once ever fallen into the normal category?"

"Never," Haley smiled. "But you're living with me now, so you follow my rules."

"Living with you?"

"Well yea," Haley said, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "It's just that, last night you said that when Rachel's parents come home, you're going to be homeless. And well, I'm currently without a roommate. So, I just figured...but I mean, if you don't want to, I understand," she finished quickly.

Brooke smiled sadly as she watched the insecure girl in her arms avoid her gaze.

"Hey," Brooke said, getting Haley to look at her. "I would love to move in with you."

"Really?"

Brooke nodded with a smile, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Brooke suddenly remembered the previous night's conversation.

"Haley, about last night," Brooke smiled, knowing what Haley was thinking about when the tutor turned a bright red.

"Why would you think I would be ashamed of you to tutoring me?" Brooke finished.

Haley let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Oh."

"Oh?" Brooke questioned with a smirk. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing--it's just--I--and"

"Haley, breathe."

"Right, sorry," Haley laughed, turning another shade of red.

"But seriously," Brooke said. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know," Haley replied softly. "It's just that sometimes, all of this seems like some crazy dream. Or maybe, I'm just being Punk'd you know? I mean, I've been on tour. I married the most popular guy in school. I'm not only friends with the cheerleading captain, but I'm a cheerleader myself. I just keep waiting to wake up. Or maybe for everybody else to wake up and realize that these things shouldn't be happening to me. I'm just a shy nerd who's best friends with a loner," she said, laughing slightly.

"Haley, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you still are a shy nerd," Brooke smiled.

Haley looked at her with surprise.

"Hey, some things never change. You'll always be that shy, clumsy, rambler, who is way too smart. But that's not a bad thing," Brooke added, noticing the sadness in Haley's eyes. "That's why so many people love you. You are this incredibly original person, and you can become a cheerleader or a superstar, but you'll always be Haley. And unfortunately, Haley has a lot of friends who care a lot about her, so you'll just have to get used to that."

Haley smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, anytime you need somebody to tell you how great you are, I'm your girl," Brooke smiled. "So, about that other thing..." Brooke laughed as Haley turned a brilliant red for the third time that morning.

"You know, the whole me stealing the test thing. We're cool right?" Brooke asked, knowing she was getting to her.

"Brooke," Haley sighed frustratedly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Ok, you wanna know what I think about last night?" Haley asked this time with a smile playing on her lips. "I think that you think that everybody melts under your smile. And that all you have to do is bat your eye lashes to get your way. But I'm warning you now, the 'Brooke charm', as you put it the other day, may work both ways, but it does not work on me. So you can't just show your dimples to get your way, and you can't just flirt with me when you want me to do something for you, and you certainly can't kiss me every time you want me to shut up or to listen to you."

"Oh really?" Brooke challenged with a raised eyebrow and a dimply smile.

"Yea, it just doesn't work," Haley replied, but her voice faltered slightly at the sight of those dimples.

"You know you're adorable right?" Brooke smiled, licking her lips slightly as she eyed Haley's perfect ones.

"I...you..." Haley cursed her brain for shutting down on her once again.

"It's really a shame that my charm doesn't work on you," Brooke replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned closer to Haley. "Because I bet we could have a lot of fun together."

"Hey you guys! Are you awake yet?!" a voice called from the front of the apartment.

"Yea, just give us a few minutes, Luke!" Brooke replied aggitatedly.

"Oh, well, time to get up Tutor Girl," she smiled, jumping out of bed and walking to the dresser to get some clothes, leaving Haley to lay there, completely speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey y'all, glad y'all are liking this fic. So, I've decided it's time for Haley to have a little fun, lol. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or it's characters, all I own is this computer, lol. **

OTH+++++++++

"You know I'm not too fond of you right now, right?" Haley asked as Lucas held open the door for her to walk out the apartment. The three of them decided to ride to school together, since they were all going to the hospital after school to see Peyton anyway.

"What did I do?" Lucas asked confusedly, closing the door.

Brooke leaned over the front seat and laid on the horn in Lucas's car. "Come on! We can't be late for school, now can we Tutor Girl?!" Brooke called, sticking her head out the window.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Lucas asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Brooke stole the test--"

"She what?" Lucas questioned, the anger evident in his voice.

"Relax," Haley smiled at Lucas's protectiveness of her. "It's ok. We worked it out. So, anyway, yea, I'm making Brooke go to school everyday from now on, and I'm gonna make sure she passes all her classes so she graduates with us."

"That's sweet Hales, but it's Brooke we're talking about. How are you going to make her go to school everyday?"

"She's going to move in with me now that Rachel's gone."

"What about Nathan?"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten to tell Lucas about Nathan leaving.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, turning to face her. "What happened?"

"Nathan--he uh, he left me last night," she replied shakily.

Lucas felt his anger rise once again as he pulled Haley into a hug.

"It's going to be ok," he assured her as they pulled away, and she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I promise. I'll do whatever I have to, but I'm going to make things right again."

"Luke," Haley smiled sadly. "You know you can't promise me that."

"Watch me."

Haley pulled him into another hug, kissing his cheek, "I love you, Luke."

He smiled, "I love you too, Hales."

Brooke wasn't sure why, but she felt an uneasiness grow in the pit of her stomach as she watched the scene in front of her. She shook it off as the best friends got into the front seats of the car. Brooke reached forward and squeezed Haley's arm reassuringly. Haley patted her hand and winked at her in the rearview mirror.

OTH++++++++++++

"So Lucas, why are you at school instead of spending the day with Peyton? That's not very boyfriendy, you know?" Brooke asked as they walked into the building.

"She made me come," he sighed.

"Yea, I know how that can be," Brooke replied, staring at Haley pointedly, earning her a playful slap from the tutor.

"Hey," Brooke smiled. "You said I had to go, but you never said I had to enjoy it."

"Well, I'm saying it now," Haley responded smartly.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "You see Luke? You see what I have to deal with?"

Lucas looked at Haley who smiled at him sweetly, causing him to laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulder, "For some reason Brooke, I don't feel sorry for you."

Brooke scoffed as Haley stuck her tongue out at her when Lucas wasn't looking.

"Besides," Lucas said as they reached his and Haley's lockers, "Peyton's getting out this afternoon, so they're going to be running a whole bunch of tests and stuff this morning just to make sure she's ok, and I'd just be in the way."

Brooke nodded, patting his shoulder, "I know, I was just joking earlier. So, we'll meet back here after school?"

Haley and Lucas nodded, and she gave them a wink before turning to go to her own locker.

"She's definitely something else, that one," Lucas laughed, pulling out the books he needed.

"Yea, I know," Haley sighed, watching the raven-haired girl walk away.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucas asked concernedly as they closed their lockers and began to walk towards their first class.

"Yea, I'm fine. It was just a _really_ long weekend," Haley replied.

OTH++++++++

Haley sighed frustratedly as she pulled on her jeans after gym. Brooke had jumped at every chance to get under her skin that she had gotten, whether it was winking at her when she caught Haley's eye, or trailing a lazy finger down her arm when they passed in the hall. Honestly, Haley was at a loss. She had no idea what was going on with her. Nathan was never able to affect her the way Brooke was now. But she knew one thing for sure, she wasn't going to take it sitting down.

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke greeted as Haley was reaching for her shirt in her locker. A smirk grew on Haley's face as she thought better of it and turned to greet Brooke in just her jeans and a red lacy bra.

"Hey Tigger, how's it going?"

"Very well," Brooke replied with a surprised smile. She caught the mischievous glint and Haley's eyes, and there was soon one in her own. Well if that's how Haley wanted to play, then game on.

"And how about you?" Brooke asked, touching Haley's bare shoulder lightly.

Haley wasn't sure how Brooke did it, but her skin seemed to burn under her touch, yet goose bumps ran down her arm.

"It's getting better," she replied sweetly.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Aw, Brooke, you know every time you talk to me, you make my day better," Haley replied, her voice sugary sweet, as she took Brooke's hand in her own.

Brooke tried not to laugh. Haley was good, she'd give her that, but she was better. After all, Brooke had been doing this for a lot longer than Haley had.

"Seriously Hales, you are way too adorable for your own good," Brooke replied honestly.

"You think?"

Brooke nodded, pulling Haley's hand, making her step closer, "Yea, and I also think you had better be careful because you are in way over your head."

"Just because you're taller, doesn't mean you have the advantage," Haley replied.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. The girl before her really was too adorable for her own good. It was time for Brooke to step up her game. She linked her index fingers through the belt loops of Haley's jeans and pulled her closer, until they were inches apart, causing Haley take in a sharp breath.

"You know Haley, if I remember right, we were interrupted this morning before we got to finish what we had started," Brooke smiled.

"Oh really?" Haley whispered as Brooke leaned down.

"Yea."

Their lips were millimeters apart.

"Because I think, we finished just fine," Haley said with a smile, before turning back to her locker. She slipped her shirt on and turned to Brooke, "I'll see you after next period."

And with that, she walked away, this time leaving Brooke to be the one standing there speechless. Brooke all but growled; the tutor had beaten her at her own game. This wasn't good. What was worse was the disappointment she had felt when Haley pulled away. Brooke hoped she was just having an off day.

Haley took a deep breath to steady herself as the door to the locker room closed behind her. Pulling away from Brooke had proved to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Maybe Brooke was right, maybe she was in way over her head.

OTH+++++++++

"Ok P. Sawyer, we're here to spring you from this joint," Brooke smiled as they entered her hospital room.

"Well it's about damn time," Peyton replied, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in. She was already dressed in her regular clothes and her overnight bags were packed with all her stuff that they had brought to her.

"How long have you been ready?" Lucas asked, taking a bag from her.

"Since around 11."

"See, I told you. We should have just ditched after lunch," Brooke complained.

"Aw, but Brooke, then we would have missed gym," Haley replied with a smile. "And we all know how much you love gym."

Brooke sent her a death glare as Peyton and Lucas looked between the two confusedly.

"Anyone care to explain?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

Brooke opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words.

"Well, I've started Brooke on this rigorous schedule of school and tutoring, so she's suddenly taken a liking to gym because it's the only class without homework," Haley explained, wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulders. Brooke frowned; she was not going to let Haley win this one.

"Go ahead Haley; it's about time someone cracked the whip on B. Davis," Peyton smiled.

"Oh, how I wish she would," Brooke whispered suggestively, just loud enough for only Haley to hear. Haley had to bite her lip to keep from reacting.

Damn her and that voice, Haley thought to herself

"I don't know," Haley replied as Peyton and Lucas walked out the door. "I've always preferred handcuffs, myself." She walked to Peyton's bed and picked up her other bag.

"Like I said," Haley continued as she exited the room, walking by a frozen Brooke. "The 'Brooke charm' just doesn't work on me."

Haley laughed as she heard Brooke let out a frustrated groan behind her. Round two goes to the tutor, Haley smiled to herself.

OTH+++++++++

Brooke let out a frustrated groan, "Haley, I just can't get this. It's impossible." She pushed her calculus book away from her and slumped in her seat. They were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table as Haley tried to tutor Brooke.

"It's not impossible," Haley responded patiently. "Nothing's impossible."

"Can you fly? Because I know I sure as hell can't."

"Brooke, please be serious," Haley pleaded.

Brooke frowned, "I'm sorry, but maybe for someone like you this stuff is possible, but for someone like me, it might as well be Latin."

Brooke noticed a blush rise to Haley's cheeks, "Don't tell me you know Latin."

The blush grew.

Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes, "It's people like you that make people like me become sluts."

"One, you are not a slut," Haley replied. "And two, what the hell are you talking about?"

"People like you. Smart people. People that this stuff just comes easily to. People like me see people like you and we become frustrated. We realize that we'll never be as smart as you, so we'll never have as good of a job as you, so then we have to marry rich. And in order to do that, we have to be really hot and be really good in bed. Lucky for me, I already got the hot part down, so I don't need plastic surgery like the majority of us. And the only way to get good in bed is to practice. Hint, the slut part. Although, I do have to say, I have some natural talent in that area too."

Haley couldn't help but smile at Brooke's theory, "You're something else, you know that?"

Brooke shrugged.

"No seriously, listen. So people like me get the good jobs, right? Brooke, I plan on being a teacher. Do you know how much they money make. And people like you?" Haley smiled when Brooke looked at her worriedly. "Trust me when I say this Brooke. There is nobody anywhere in this universe quite like you. You are definitely in a category all your own. So, therefore, you get to make your own rules. You don't have to marry some rich guy and end up like all those other pathetic washed-up cheerleaders. You are going to become a famous fashion designer, and you're going to be so rich that you are going to buy me a house because I will be a teacher, and I will be broke."

A smile grew on Brooke's face.

"And in order for that to happen," Haley continued, pulling Brooke's book back in front of them, "you have to study and work hard, so you can keep your contract, alright?"

"Alright," Brooke agreed.

"Ok, now, we'll start back at the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all, sorry for the long wait. It's been a long week with finals, and moving back home for summer, and just trying to get into a new routine and stuff. Thank y'all so much for your reviews, and for continuing to read this story. I'm going to try and post more often from now on, I promise, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it's affiliates.**

OTH+++++++

A knock on the door caused Brooke to jump from the table and race to it. It had been another long afternoon of homework, and Brooke was hoping for an escape.

"Hey," Lucas greeted.

"Save me," she begged.

Lucas laughed, "Is Hales here?"

"Yea, I'm right here, Luke," Haley called from the table.

Brooke stepped aside, allowing Lucas into the apartment, praying that he needed Haley to go somewhere with him. She loved the girl, but she felt as if her brain were about to explode.

"Hey," he smiled, leaning down to give her a half hug. "I know this is short notice, but do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Brooke silently thanked God for answering her prayers.

"Well, I'm supposed to be helping Brooke with her homework, why?"

"The waitress called in sick, and my mom knows you need some extra money, so she told me to ask if you wanted the shifts."

Haley bit her lip nervously. She really did need the money, but she had promised Brooke she would help her get her grades up.

Brooke couldn't help but smile, knowing what was going on in the tutor's mind.

"She wants them," Brooke answered for her.

Haley gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it. You need the money, and my brain needs a break."

"You sure?" Haley asked, standing up and slipping on her shoes.

"Yea, we can finish this tomorrow, beside I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Haley smiled warmly, knowing Brooke was lying but was trying to help her. Haley gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek. "You rock," she whispered in Brooke's ear, before following Lucas out the door and into his car.

OTH+++++

Haley walked back into the apartment, completely exhausted. She had worked a double shift and all she wanted was a hot shower, but the sound of the water running meant that Brooke was currently occupying it. Haley sighed, taking off her shoes and plopping down on the sofa, her head hanging upside down over the arm.

Brooke turned off the water, slowly. She could have sworn she had heard the front door open. Her heart began to race. If it had been Haley, she would have made her presence known. She stepped out of the shower, pulling her hair up in a quick bun, and wrapping a towel around herself. She grabbed the plunger from under the sink, and holding it like a baseball bat, she tiptoed out of the bathroom.

"I'm warning you," Brooke called as she inched down the hall and into the living room. "I'm armed!"

Haley opened her eyes tiredly to see the outline of Brooke creeping towards her.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Does that involve a whip of some sorts?"

"Shit, Haley, "Brooke sighed when she stepped into the living room "I thought we were getting robbed."

"So you were going to defend yourself with a plunger while dressed in a...towel," Haley managed to choke the word out, after Brooke's attire fully clicked in her brain. She was still hanging over the armrest of the sofa, and the journey from the floor up Brooke's long legs, that seemed even longer due to the rather small towel, up to her chest, where Haley had no idea how Brooke was not spilling out of the towel, and finally up to her face.

"Sorry, I scared you," she smiled nervously.

"Sorry I'm so hot," Brooke teased, noticing the blush rising to Haley's cheeks.

"Wha--I--hunh?" Haley squeaked.

"I said, sorry there may not be much hot water left," Brooke smiled. "I wasn't sure how soon you'd be home, so I kinda splurged on the hot water in the shower."

"Oh, ok. That's ok," Haley nodded, standing up slowly.

Brooke eyed her carefully.

"I'm just going to take a quick one, and head off to bed. Are you staying up long?"

"Nah, I'm just going to dry my hair and then I'm crashing."

"Ok, yea. Ok, um, so I'll just go shower," Haley managed.

"Maybe it's a good thing, it's a cold one," Brooke laughed after Haley had walked by.

"What?" Haley called from the bathroom.

"Nothing hun, I'm just talking to myself," Brooke smiled. She was starting to gain control again.

OTH+++++++

"Tell me again how much you love me," Haley grumbled, setting down a box that had to have weighed more than she did.

"Haley James, I love you more than life itself," Brooke proclaimed, placing down the small make-up bag that she had brought in.

"Brooke, if you keep on bringing in stuff like that, then we won't be finished unpacking your things until we graduate from college," she sighed. She had been working non stop all week: before school, during lunch break, after school, and her body was chewing her out for it. And now that she was stuck lugging in boxes full of Brooke's clothes and shoes into the apartment, she wouldn't be surprised if her body completely rebelled, chopped off her head, and walked away.

Brooke gave her a dimpled smile, and held up her hands, "Manicure."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Remind me again why we didn't ask any guys to help you move into the apartment."

"Because, we are two strong, independent women who don't need a man to help them."

"I know, but it would have been nice, and I'm sure Luke would have helped in a heart beat."

Brooke shook her head, "No he wouldn't have. Today's Peyton's first day that she can exert herself, so you know they're going to be--"

"Eww, Brooke. I do not like to picture my best friend doing that, ok? Man, now that's going to be stuck in my head all day," Haley whined, trying to rub the image from her eyes.

Brooke laughed, tugging on Haley's arm, "Well then, let's go get another load of boxes. Maybe it'll help get your mind off of Peyton and Lucas doing the deed."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she allowed herself to be dragged out the apartment.

OTH++++++++++

Haley grumbled into her pillow. She had just taken a hot shower and put her pj's on, and was now laying face down on the bed, too tired and sore to even get under the covers.

"I'm gonna kill Brooke," she mumbled.

"Well, it'll be kind of hard to do that when you can't even move," Brooke walked into the room, freshly showered and changed.

Haley turned her head to face Brooke, and couldn't hide the wince of pain.

"Aww, friend, is it that bad?" Brooke asked, frowning as she climbed on the bed. If she had known that Haley was actually in serious pain, she never would have asked her to help out today.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I think I've just been a little over zealous when it came to waiting tables this week," Haley admitted.

"Hales, you know if you really need money, I'd be happy to lend you some," Brooke said, rubbing her back, soothingly.

"And you know I'd never accept it," Haley replied.

"You and your pride."

"It's no worse than yours."

Brooke laughed, "So how bad is it?"

"If I got hit by another car right now, I think it'd feel better," Haley answered, honestly.

"You know, I have been told that I give amazing massages."

"Please tell me that you aren't joking," Haley begged. "Because if you are, you are evil."

"No, I'm being serious. I take it you want one?"

"If I could move my head, I'd be nodding right now."

Brooke laughed, shaking her head. The girl was definitely something else.

Haley struggled to raise her arms, and sighed. "I can't take off my shirt."

Brooke's eyebrow flew up, "You can't take off your what?"

"My shirt--for the massage," Haley reminded her. "I can't take it off by myself, it hurts too much. Help me."

"Uh...ok...yea...your shirt," Brooke swallowed hard. She shook her head, trying to get her composure back.

"Ok," she sighed. Her fingers played with the hemline of Haley's tanktop as she carefully lifted it up, revealing the small of Haley's back ever so slowly. Volts of electricity were sent through her fingertips as they grazed Haley's skin. Brooke bit down on her lip as the back of Haley's bra was revealed. She continued raising the shirt until she got it over Haley's head, and then slid it off her arms. She tossed it to the side with a deep breath.

"You're hands better not be cold," Haley warned, thankful she could hide her face in the pillow because just the thought of Brooke seeing her bare back was enough to make her cheeks crimson.

"Shut up and relax," Brooke laughed, as she slowly straddled Haley.

She placed her hands on Haley's shoulders, deciding to start slow. As she pressed the muscles between her shoulder blades, an audible moan escaped Haley's lips, and Brooke was finally able to relax, knowing that she still had the touch. Her hands began to daringly move lower, kneading the muscles in Haley's lower back. She could feel the knots under her hands.

"Haley, I'm sorry for working you so hard today," Brooke whispered honestly.

"Less talking, more massaging."

Brooke smiled as she began working the muscles near Haley's spine, but she soon stopped with a frown. She had only given these types of massages to guys before, and she was now finding a new obstacle.

"If it's in the way, you can undo it," Haley told her, her voice soft.

Brooke swallowed hard, "You sure?"

Haley bit her lip nervously as she reached back with her arms, unhooking her bra. She slid it off and laid back down on her stomach, careful to keep herself covered the whole time. She had to work to keep her breathing steady as the feeling of Brooke's hands on her bare skin enveloped her.

Brooke stared down in awe at the sight in front of her. Her heart was racing at the thought of the topless Haley beneath her. She took a deep breath to steady herself. If Haley wasn't nervous about this, then why should she be? She began to work her way down Haley's spine one more time. She could feel the muscles tense slightly under her touch as her hands worked dangerously lower. Ok, so maybe Haley was nervous about this. Brooke ran a slow, lazy fingernail back up Haley's spine, enjoying the goosebumps that rose on the tutor's skin at her touch.

Haley wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she didn't want this feeling to end. She gave up on trying to steady her breathing as it became more ragged, as Brooke became more comfortable in her exploration of Haley's back. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips when Brooke pressured just in the right spot. She felt her stomach muscles tighten as she felt Brooke's fingers lightly graze over her hip bones as she worked the sides of her lower back. Nathan had given her massages before, but it was nothing compared to this. Brooke's hands were so soft and warm and gentle, and they seemed to know exactly where to touch.

Brooke had to resist the urge to flip the girl over and taste every part of her as a deep sigh escaped her lips. She tried closing her eyes, hoping that if she took away the sight beneath her that she would be able to control herself. Unfortunately, just the feeling of Haley's soft skin of her beautifully toned back beneath her fingers was enough to make her want her.

Brooke's fingers froze. Her brain started racing. Her heart started pounding, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Better?" Brooke asked shakily.

"Yea," Haley replied, confused at the sudden lack of contact.

Brooke climbed off of Haley, and sat on the bed, facing away, allowing her time to get dressed. She took a deep breath. 'Ok, it's ok' she thought to herself. 'Haley's beautiful, and hot. Everybody knows that. I guess all the play flirting is just getting to me. It's perfectly normal, no reason to freak out.'

She smiled to herself, happy with her conclusion as she turned around to find Haley climbing under the covers. She turned off the lights and got back in the bed.

"You okay?" Haley asked worriedly as Brooke climbed under the covers herself, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you feeling better?"

Haley smiled, "Yes, completely. You rock you know?"

Brooke laughed, "Well yea, I mean it is me we're talking about."

"I saw that," Brooke teased, knowing fully well, even though it was pitch black, that Haley had rolled her eyes.

"Prove it."

Brooke let out another laugh, closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep, but something was missing. She opened her eyes, giving them a moment of two to adjust to the dark. She could make out the outline of Haley's body. She was on her back as well, and it was obvious from the way her hands were fiddling with each other that she was wide awake also.

"Well," Brooke smiled, holding out her arm. "What are you waiting for?"

Haley smiled as she scooted closer to Brooke who was still on her back. Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley, pulling her close as Haley turned onto her stomach, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder, and her arm over her stomach. Brooke kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes once more, finally able to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all, sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been super busy since I got home. I'm so pumped right now though because I got a volunteer job in the ER room at a hospital, so I'm all like, heck yea! lol. anyway, I think this update will be well worth the wait. Tell me what y'all think because you know I love it when you guys review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

OTH++++++++

Haley woke up to the sound of the rain pouring on the roof. She snuggled into the body next to her and was suddenly very aware that the body didn't belong to her husband. She sat up quickly, drawing her knees to her chest. She had been doing so well when it came to not thinking about him, but now with the rain, the memories flooded back. That time when they made up in the rain, and he proposed for the first time. That time on the hood of Nathan's car after Haley had come back from tour. That time when he took her to the football field and the sprinklers come on.

Brooke was suddenly very aware of the lack of warmth on her left side. She opened her eyes to find Haley's outline, sitting up in bed holding her knees close. She could hear the soft sniffling, and it hurt her to know the girl was crying.

"Hey," Brooke soothed, sitting up next to her. "What's wrong?"

"The rain," Haley replied softly.

"You're scared of rain?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Nathan," was the only answer she got. Brooke nodded, remembering the stories of Nathan and Haley in the rain. She had been hoping that Haley was starting to get over Nathan, but she should have known better. They were married for heaven's sake, it would take more than a week to get over him.

"Hales," Brooke sighed softly as she turned to face her. Haley continued to look down at her knees, allowing the tears to flow off her cheeks and down her legs. Brooke did her best to wipe the tutor's tears away, but they kept coming. She sighed in defeat, leaning over to kiss Haley's temple, lingering a little longer than necessary, but trying to show Haley that she cared.

Brooke got out of bed, and closed the blinds, shutting the rain out of sight. She then walked to the radio and turned it on loudly, shutting the rain out of earshot. She then left Haley alone, going into the kitchen. She returned about ten minutes later to find Haley still sitting in the darkness in bed. As she got closer, Brooke could tell she was still crying, but at least she wasn't clinging to her legs so tightly.

Brooke climbed back on the bed, handing Haley one of the mugs of hot chocolate she had made.

"I heard it makes people feel warm and cozy," Brooke commented, taking a sip of her own.

Haley let her legs slide down and sat indian style as she took the mug from Brooke, taking a careful sip as to not burn her tongue. The two of them sat like that in silence, drinking their hot chocolate and lost in their own thoughts.

"Thanks," Haley said, taking Brooke out of hers.

Brooke nodded, "I try."

"I'm sorry about this," Haley commented as she placed her mug on the side table.

"About what?" Brooke asked as she did the same.

Haley made a motion with her hand around her face, and Brooke couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"I shouldn't be like this. I should be strong, I mean I've been knowing that this was coming for a while now. I shouldn't let it affect me so much, and I certainly shouldn't be thinking about him all the time," Haley explained, earning an eye roll from Brooke.

Brooke turned to her and took Haley's legs in her hands, turning her so that they were facing each other.

"Haley, you were _married_," Brooke replied, stressing the last word. "He was your first love. He was your first time. You have every right to be upset, and you are going to be upset. You're going to think about him, and you're going to want him, and you're never going to stop loving him."

"Gee Brooke, you really know how to cheer someone up," Haley sighed.

"But," Brooke continued, ignoring the sarcasm. "Eventually, you'll think about him less, and eventually, you'll want him less, and eventually, it will hurt less."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there--well, not the whole married thing--but I've been through the whole lost my first love thing. Twice actually," she added as an afterthought.

Haley nodded, laying back down. Brooke did the same, figuring the conversation was over. She opened her arm, allowing Haley to return to their original position. Haley turned back onto her stomach, throwing an arm over Brooke and snuggling into her neck. Neither fell asleep, although both were tired. They just had too many thoughts racing through their brains.

"Brooke?" Haley asked softly, breaking the silence with a voice that was full of sleep and sadness.

"Yea hun?"

"How long is eventually?" she asked, looking up at the cheerleader.

Brooke tilted her head down to look at the smaller girl, and pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," she answered honestly, thinking of the slight nauseous feeling that still developed every time she saw Lucas and Peyton together. Haley nodded tiredly. She pushed herself up slightly and grazed Brooke's lips with her own. She then laid back down, snuggling back into her.

Brooke could feel her heart break. It had been a simple gesture of thanks and a slight apology for all that Lucas had put her through, but she could feel all of Haley's pain in that brief moment. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Haley scooted closer, allowing Brooke to tighten her grip on her, thinking that the tears were for Lucas.

OTH+++++++

"Broo-ooke," a sing-song voice called.

Brooke took a deep breath, but stayed in a slumber.

"Broo-ooke," there was that sweet voice again.

A small smile played on Brooke's face as she dreamt of the owner of that voice.

"Brooke, wake the hell up, I'm starving," Haley pouted, growing tired of being ignored.

Brooke grumbled as she opened her eyes to find Haley looking up at her.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

"After I've eaten," Haley replied.

Brooke laughed, pulling the girl closer into a tight hug. Haley snuggled into her with a smile.

"Or we could just stay like this. I'd be cool with that," Haley admitted. She didn't know what it was about Brooke, but when she was in her arms, there was no where else she'd rather be.

"What about breakfast?" Brooke asked with an amused smile.

"I think I'll live."

Brooke kissed the top of Haley's head as she rubbed a lazy hand up and down her back, unaware of the emotions that were coursing through Haley's body at her touch.

"You sure? Because I was thinking of making you some french toast," Brooke said.

"You can't cook," Haley reminded her.

"Ok, well I was thinking of you making me some french toast."

"No you weren't. You were sleeping," Haley pointed out.

The slightest blush rose to Brooke's cheeks.

"Unless," Haley continued, a smile growing on her face as she pushed her self up on her forearms, causing Brooke's hand to pause on her lower back. "Unless of course, you were dreaming of me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hales, but my dreams consist of shopping," Brooke lied.

"Right," Haley replied. "And that's why you've taken a cold shower nearly every morning this week."

"I have not," Brooke looked up at her indignantly.

Haley burst into laughter.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?"

She could only nod.

"Well, fine. I'll just sleep on the sofa from now on."

Haley's face fell quickly, "No, please don't. I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want."

"I don't know," Brooke sighed.

"Please Tigger, you know I don't sleep well by myself," her eyes were wide and full of what looked like fear, and Brooke felt her stomach tighten.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Anything."

"You make me breakfast today, and I'll sleep with you for as long as you need."

A playful smile came across Haley's face, "Who knew all I had to do was cook for you to get in your pants? I bet a lot of guys would love to know that little secret."

Brooke raised a signature eyebrow. It looked like the game was back on.

"It doesn't work for just anybody. I guess I just have a soft spot when it comes to tutors."

"Oh really? I guess it's just too bad that I'm not a tutor anymore then."

Brooke put her hands on Haley's hips, reveling in the feeling of her skin beneath her hands and pulled her down to where the smaller girl was lying on top of her. Haley continued to support herself on her arms to keep a safe distance between the two.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make an exception to the rule then," Brooke replied in a low whisper. Haley closed her eyes at the sound of the raspy voice that constantly drove her crazy. When she reopened them a dimply smirk played on Brooke's lips. That look that Brooke had seen in Haley's eyes after she had kissed her in the kitchen had returned. As the sound of her heart echoed in her ears and a warming sensation grew in the pit of her stomach, she knew there was a similar one in her own.

"But where would we be without rules?" Haley asked, struggling to hear her own thoughts. She fought to keep control of her brain, knowing that if she let go, she would do something she would regret.

"Rules were meant to be broken," Brooke countered as her hands daringly slid over Haley's toned stomach, raising goose bumps as they traced along her exposed skin. Haley bit her lip. Every touch of Brooke's hand sent another volt of electricity through her body, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Brooke," she warned, her breath growing ragged.

Brooke shook her head softly, looking up at Haley with glazed over eyes. Haley couldn't take it anymore, and her lips crashed down onto Brooke's as she tried to convey every ounce of love and passion and lust that was coursing through her body.

Brooke's lips captured hers welcomingly, trying to memorize the way she tasted. She decided the space between them had to go, and Brooke wrapped one of her legs around Haley, skillfully flipping them over, never breaking there lip contact. She lowered herself onto her, wanting to feel every inch of Haley beneath her. All she could think about was exploring every part of her. When Haley moaned into her lips as their bodies crashed together, it was all Brooke could do to keep from taking the girl right then and there.

Brooke pulled away, tugging on Haley's bottom lip. She slowly made her way across Haley's jaw line with slow, tantalizing kisses. Her hands cautiously sliding up Haley's stomach.

"Brooke," Haley groaned.

Brooke nibbled her ear playfully.

"I guess you can't resist the 'Brooke charm' now can you?" she whispered teasingly.

Haley pushed Brooke off of her, standing up quickly. She had to put a hand on the bedside table to keep from falling over because she was still on a high from the feeling of Brooke's hands all over her body. Brooke looked up at her with confusion.

"Is that all I am to you?" Haley asked, looking down at her with a mixture of sadness, pain, and anger. "Am I just a game? Am I just another one of your conquests?"

"Haley, I was just joking with you," Brooke replied, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed so that she was sitting in front of Haley. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Haley nodded, "I should have known."

"No, you're looking at this all wrong," Brooke tried to explain, taking Haley's hands into her own. "I was just having fun; it's no big deal."

Haley pulled away from her grasp, tears in her eyes, "Maybe this is my fault. I should have know better than to put my trust in anyone, especially you after all the times you broke it."

"Haley, I don't understand why you're so upset," Brooke said honestly.

"Because Brooke, this isn't just some game to me. You aren't just some game to me. Call me stupid, but I thought you felt the same way," she sighed, walking to her closet. She pulled out a bag and started to throw clothes into it.

"Haley what are you doing?"

"I'm going stay with Lucas."

"Haley, you're overreacting."

"Am I Brooke?" she asked, turning back to face her. "Because I really don't think I am."

"First off, this is your apartment. You don't have to leave."

"Yea I do," Haley replied, continuing to throw some of her things into the bag. "You see, I already had way too many painful memories here, but I thought that with you here with me, I could make it through them."

"You can," Brooke said, standing up and walking over to Haley. She hated the fact that Haley's voice was full of defeat.

"No I can't, because all you've done is added to the list painful memories."

Haley zipped up the bag and walked to the front of the house, Brooke following her the whole way. Haley turned to Brooke when she reached the door, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she pleaded. "Tell me I'm reading way too much into this."

Brooke opened her mouth but nothing came out. Honestly, everything was happening too fast. Her head was still fuzzy and her heart was still racing from the feeling of Haley beneath her, their lips crashing together. She had no idea how it went from so good to so horrible in a matter of seconds.

Haley nodded sadly, "Bye Brooke."

"Haley wait," Brooke called, but it was to late. The door was already closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey y'all, update time! lol. actually, if i'm going to be honest with y'all, I'm not too happy with this update. I couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted, no matter how many times I revised it. But just bare with me through this one, and I promise it will be well worth it. Also, thanks so much for all the reviews, y'all are like all sweethearts, I swear. kk, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters because if I did there would be so much more Baley! lol.**

OTH++++++++

"Luke!" Haley called as she entered his room, throwing her bag down. She looked in the mirror, wiping the remaining tears away, not wanting Lucas to know she had been crying—technically, it had been more along the lines of bawling, but either way, Lucas didn't need to know.

"Hey, Hales. What's up?" he asked, walking into his room. "I was just about to head out to the cafe. Mom's been short-staffed the past few days. What's the bag for?"

"I'm going to be staying here with you for a little while. I mean, if that's alright," she added, suddenly growing nervous. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of Lucas saying no. If he said no, then what would she do? She certainly couldn't go back to the apartment.

"Yea, of course," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "Is everything ok? I thought you and Brooke were going to be rooming together again."

"We just need a break for a little while. Too much girl power in one apartment," she laughed, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Lucas looked down at her with a frown, not buying her story, but not wanting to push her. It seemed a bit too fresh.

"Well, yea, of course you can stay here. It'll be like old times again."

"Thanks Luke," she smiled, pulling him into another hug.

"Hey, do you wanna come help out at the cafe? You can make some money, and it'll help keep your mind off of whatever it is you're not telling me," Lucas offered with a smirk.

Haley smiled, "You know me too well."

"It comes with the best friend territory," he smiled back, throwing a comforting arm over her shoulder as they walked out the house.

OTH++++++++++++

Brooke sat and stared at the door. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting, but when her legs started to give out, she merely sat down and waited some more. Her watery eyes were glued to the door knob as if willing it to turn. She was still at a loss for what happened. She kept replaying everything over and over in her head, but none of it seemed to make since.

_"Because Brooke, this isn't just some game to me. You aren't just some game to me."_

Brooke groaned inwardly. Why did she have to go and open her big mouth? Everything was perfect, she had the girl of her dreams beneath her, and of course she had to go and screw it up. She wouldn't be Brooke Davis if she hadn't screwed things up.

She suddenly froze. She looked at the doorknob with a raised eyebrow and a cocked head. Girl of her dreams? Had she just thought that? Yes. But what's more, had she meant it?

Brooke began to think back on everything that had been happening. On the feeling of warmth and security she had when she woke up with Haley in her arms. On the nervousness that came over her when Haley was near. On the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together almost as if their sole purpose in life was to be kissing each other for the rest of eternity.

A smile grew on her face as she stood up. It was true. Haley was the girl of her dreams. This wasn't just some game to her, and it hadn't been for a while now. Brooke nodded firmly, grabbing her keys and wiping her tears as she hurried out the apartment. She had to win her girl back.

OTH+++++++++

Brooke banged on the door of Lucas's house for several minutes without receiving an answer.

"Damn it!" she cursed, kicking the door.

"Brooke?" came an uncertain voice.

"Oh, Mouth, hey," she greeted with a faltering smile.

"Is everything ok?" Mouth asked, walking up to her cautiously.

"No," she replied honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yea, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's way too complicated," Brooke sighed defeatedly. "I still don't even understand all of it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, hating to see Brooke look so lost.

"No--yea. Actually if you could tell me if you've seen Haley today, it would really help me out," Brooke replied, looking at Mouth hopefully.

He smiled, "Well, then you're in luck. I just saw her at the cafe. She's waitressing today."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Only Haley could have a completely emotional wreck of a morning and then go to work where she made most of her money off of smiling and being polite to customers.

"Thanks Mouth," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You've really helped me out."

"Anytime!" he called after as she raced down the sidewalk.

OTH+++++++++

"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted, from behind the counter as she walked into the cafe.

"Is Haley here?" Brooke asked breathlessly.

"Yea, she's in the back, but--"

"I need to talk to her."

Lucas stepped out from behind the counter to block Brooke from entering the back of the cafe.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now."

"Luke, come on. I need to talk to her," she insisted, trying to push her way past him.

Lucas pulled her away from the door, and out of earshot incase Haley was listening.

"Look, Brooke," he said quietly. "I don't know what happened, or whose fault it is. All I know is that she showed up in my room way more hurt than I like seeing her. Now, maybe this is over something stupid like who's turn it is to do the dishes or something, or maybe not. Either way, she's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to you, and you need to respect that."

"This isn't any of your business," Brooke retorted, growing angry. She had to see Haley, and nobody was going to stop her.

"Haley's my best friend, so yea I think it is my business."

Brooke glared up at him, but Lucas didn't budge. She tried to walk past him, but he held her back.

"Luke," her voice now soft and wavering, "I need to see her."

"Brooke, what happened?" he asked, noticing the tears that were threatening to fall.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's no big deal," he assured her.

Brooke thought back to the look in Haley's eyes when she had pushed her off of her. There was so much pain inside of them, and Brooke had been the one to cause it.

"Yea," she choked. "It is."

"Brooke--"

"Lucas, I need to see her," she begged, not able to hold back the tears.

Lucas sighed deeply, it was hurting him to do this to Brooke; however, the look on Haley's face when she told him she didn't want to see Brooke had hurt him even worse.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Really, I am," he replied quietly, not able to meet her eye.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks for nothing."

"Brooke," he called after her, but she had quickly turned on her heels and exited the cafe.

Lucas took a deep breath as he walked to the back of the cafe. Haley was sitting on the counter, her back to him. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying.

"Hales--"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Brooke does. She seems really sincere. Maybe you should at least give her a chance to apologize for whatever it is she did."

"I can't Luke."

"Why not?" he asked, walking over and jumping onto the counter to sit next to her. "You've forgiven her for everything else, why not now?"

"That's why. I've forgiven her for everything. And I keep putting my trust in her, and she keeps making me look like a fool for doing it."

"You're not a fool."

Haley snorted through her tears.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I can't."

"Brooke said the same thing," Lucas replied. "You know, there used to be a day when you would tell me everything."

"Yea, and there used to be a day when the only thing we had to worry about was how many scoops of ice cream to put on our cones."

"Can't we just go back to those days?" he asked with a smile.

"No," she said firmly.

Lucas looked at her sadly. It killed him that she felt as if she couldn't trust him.

"Luke, I just want to be alone for a little while, k?"

He frowned, patting her knee before standing, "Ok."

"You know," he added as he walked out the door. "I'm sure whatever Brooke did, really isn't as big a deal as you're making it. I mean, I know Brooke. People's trust means a lot to her, and after the past weeks between you two, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to break that. So, maybe it isn't as bad as it seems."

New tears formed as the door closed behind him.

"No," she sighed. "This time she only broke my heart."

OTH++++++++++

Haley spent the next couple of days walking around like a zombie. She also spent the next few nights, huddled against Lucas, crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to do or where to go.

"So I heard you're sleeping with my boyfriend," a cheery voice greeted as Haley put her books into her locker.

"Hey Peyton," she replied, not even bothering to smile.

"You know, most girls would bother to deny it," Peyton laughed.

"Yea well, I'm a whore I guess," Haley replied flatly.

"Haley," Peyton hurried to catch up with her as she walked away. "Hey, Haley, what's been up? I mean no offense, but you look like crap, and you haven't exactly been your normal sweetheart self lately. Anything you want to talk about?"

Haley stopped in her tracks and faced Peyton with a cold look, "Why don't you go ask your best friend?"

Peyton watched as Haley walked away. She was seriously worried about the girl. She seemed completely withdrawn from everything and everyone. At least when everything happened with the baby and Nathan, she was able to get some talk out of her.

OTH++++++++++

"Brooke, what's going on with you and Haley? Did you two have a bitch fight or something?" Peyton asked as the two of them walked through the mall.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, not even bothering to sound confused. She started to walk into a store, but decided against it. She had been doing that all day. She just wasn't in the mood for shopping.

"Something's obviously wrong with Haley, and when I asked her about it she said that I should talk to you."

"Yea well, shit happens," Brooke sighed as she sat down on a near by bench. Peyton sat next to her, watching her carefully as she put her head in her hands. When she looked up, tears were swimming in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Peyton. I really screwed up this time, and I don't think I can fix it. She won't even look at me let alone talk to me. I can't lose her Pey, especially not now. I need her too much," Brooke admitted, wiping away her tears frustratedly.

"Why?"

Brooke looked at her questioningly.

"Why especially not now? What's going on Brooke? Is everything okay?" Peyton asked worriedly.

Brooke nodded. "Yea, it's just I know how much she's still hurting from everything, and then graduation's coming up and I don't want to ruin our friendship forever, you know?" she lied.

Peyton nodded in understanding, "Why don't you tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you figure out what to do."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Brooke looked her in the eye, "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

OTH+++++++++

Lucas sighed as he watched Haley push her food around her plate.

"Hales, you've got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she replied, her voice small.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that."

"Keeping tabs on me?"

"I'm worried about you, that's all," Lucas admitted. "I hate seeing you like this Hales. It's not healthy."

"So, you're my doctor now too?" she asked agitatedly.

"Haley--"

"No," she shook her head, standing from the table. "I don't want or need you to worry about me. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." She brought her plate over to the sink and walked into Lucas's room, slamming the door behind her. She curled up on his bed, allowing the tears to flow freely. The truth was, she couldn't take care of herself, but the only person she wanted to take care of her was the one who made her like this.

"Haley," Lucas cautiously entered the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked, wiping the tears away.

"To enter my room?" he asked with a smile. "No, not really."

Haley sat up in bed as Lucas joined her.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I am worried about you Hales. This isn't like you. You've hardly eaten anything since you've been here. You haven't been sleeping. You've been biting everybody's heads off. And when you think nobody is watching, you cry your eyes out."

Haley looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much," she admitted, as more tears started to fall.

"What does?" Lucas asked carefully.

Haley just shook her head, not answering.

"Haley."

But she shook her head again, biting her lip to keep from letting out a sob.

"Come here," he sighed in defeat. He opened an arm, allowing her to fold into him, soaking his t-shirt with her tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all, update time. Just to explain about the last post, it's not that I didn't like the concept of it, I mean I knew I needed to explain everything and let it all play out because I hate it when things are rushed, if you haven't noticed yet. It's just that I didn't feel like I conveyed the amount of emotion in it that I wanted to.This post though, I think came out pretty well. Also wanted to say that I appreciate y'all so much for reviewing. As long as I have reviewers, I'm gonna keep going, so y'all tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

OTH+++++++++

Lucas knocked on the apartment door urgently. Haley had finally cried herself to sleep, and he was able to slide out from under her. He had decided that this thing had to end once and for all.

"Luke?" Brooke asked surprisedly.

Lucas eyed her with a frown. She was in a pair of baggy shorts and a loose t-shirt with a pint of ice cream in her hand and tear stains down her cheeks.

"Missed you at school today," he commented as she stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter the apartment.

"I didn't feel like going," she shrugged.

"Want to sit?" she asked, watching as Lucas paced the living room nervously.

He nodded, joining her on the couch.

Brooke watched him as he wrung his hands nervously. She smiled, that was something Haley always did. The smile quickly faded as a quick pain shot through her chest at the thought of the tutor.

"Lucas, what do you want?"

"I want you and Haley back together," he replied.

Brooke's eyes grew wide, "I--we--huh?"

"Look, I don't know what happened, but ever since this fight thing started, Haley hasn't been herself. She hasn't been eating, she hasn't been sleeping. She's crying nonstop. You guys need to work this out and be roommates again, because I can't take this anymore."

"Roommates," Brooke nodded, letting out a deep breath. She sat in thought for a little while. Haley hadn't been eating--Brooke hadn't stopped. Haley hadn't been sleeping--this was the first time that Brooke had gotten out of bed in two days. But the crying nonstop--that they had in common.

"Brooke, can't you just apologize or something?" Lucas asked.

She glared at him, "I tried that, remember? You were the one that prevented that from happening."

He cringed at the fierceness of her voice, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Now, it's just too late."

Lucas looked at her incredulously, "Too late? Too late? You're Brooke Davis for Heaven's sake. Since when is anything too late for you? I've always been so impressed with the way that you never give up, no matter how steep the odds. You never stop until you get what you want, so why should now be any different?"

Brooke let his words sink in, and jumped up quickly.

"You're right," she smiled. "You are totally right."

She rushed over to the counter, grabbing her keys.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Lucas asked, standing from the couch.

"To see Haley?"

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. You know, after you've had a good night's sleep...and a shower," he teased.

Brooke frowned, "Yea, good idea."

Lucas smiled, patting her shoulder. Now, hopefully, things would return back to normal.

OTH+++++++++

Brooke wiped the steam off the mirror. She smiled to herself. This was it. This was the day she was going to get her girl back.

OTH++++++++

"Hey, B. Davis. You're looking beautiful. What's the occasion?" Peyton greeted as she joined Brooke at her locker.

Brooke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not that you aren't always beautiful. You just normally go for more the sexy look," Peyton explained.

"Yea, I know," Brooke nodded with a smirk. "But sometimes you got to break hearts instead of bust balls."

Peyton laughed as she threw an arm over her shoulder, "Come on friend. We can't be late for first period; you've already missed enough class this week."

Brooke bit her lip as they approached Haley's locker. Haley looked up as they passed, and for a brief moment their eyes connected, and Brooke felt it.

Haley looked up to find Brooke walking past in the hall, and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what it was, but she looked even more gorgeous than normal. It may have been the fact that she wasn't wearing as much make up as normal, or as small of clothes. Whatever it was, Haley felt her heart race. When their eyes met, she gave Brooke a small, nervous smile.

Brooke couldn't help but beam back; Haley's smiles, however small, always made her heart skip a beat. Lucas was right, this was far from over.

OTH+++++++++

Brooke paced the hall anxiously. It was now or never. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, causing herself to smile. Haley was starting to rub off on her. She peaked around the corner and saw Haley approach her locker to get what she needed for homework. Brooke nodded, glad she was alone. She felt a warm shiver as she heard her voice drift down the halls as Haley sung to herself. She could recognize that voice in a crowd of millions.

"I...I don't hardly know her--"

Brooke's ears picked up at the last word of that line.

"But I think I could love her."

She felt her blood rush through her veins.

"Crimson and Clover--I

when she comes walking over

I've been dying to show her--I wanna show her

Crimson and Clover

over and overrrrr--"

Brooke's mind was racing as she was trying to figure out what the hell crimson and clover meant, but it was becoming increasingly difficult because Haley's voice had the power to completely undo her. She heard Haley's locker door close and her voice picked up steam.

"Yea...

Well I'm not such a sweet thing.

I wanna do every-thing...everything."

Brooke wasn't sure how much more of this song she could take. The words alone were enough to make anyone crazy, but coming from Haley who had the slightest almost rocker growl in her voice that Brooke had never heard her use, it was too much.

"What a beautiful fee-lin'...feelin'...feelin'

Crimson and Clover

over and overrrr--"

She took a deep breath, and as Haley turned the corner, she grabbed her arm, pulling her into the dark janitor's closet.

Haley gasped, but relaxed instantly. The softness of the hand on her arm was undeniable, and there was only one person who could make a pleasurable fire race through her veins at such a simple touch even when she couldn't see to whom the hand belonged.

"Brooke," she whispered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You've been completely ignoring me this whole week, so I figured this was the only way I could get you to listen to me."

"To kidnap me and stash me in a dark closet?"

"Oh, sorry," Brooke laughed nervously, her hand reaching up to find the string for the light. She pulled it carefully, casting a dull glow over them.

"Yea, cause that's so much better," Haley grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Brooke nodded, "So, you're still mad?"

"I'm not mad Brooke," Haley sighed, taking a step back to lean against the wall.

"If you're not mad, why won't you even look at me?"

"Because you hurt me Brooke. You really hurt me."

"Because of my big mouth?"

"Do you even know what it was you said that upset me?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded quickly, as she took a step towards her, "Yes."

Haley shrunk back against the wall, and Brooke froze.

"Sorry."

Haley crossed her arms, becoming very guarded.

"Look, I've narrowed it down to what I said while we were, you know."

Haley smirked, "Wow, you're smarter than I thought."

Brooke cringed, and Haley immediately apologized, "Brooke, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that at all. I swear."

Brooke nodded, "I guess I kind of deserved that."

"No, you didn't, and I swear Brooke, I didn't mean it. I'm just...upset, that's all."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for hurting you, for making you think that this was all just some game to me."

Haley crossed her arms, once more bringing up her defenses.

"Haley, don't do this."

"Do what?" she asked. "Protect myself? Because that would be the smartest thing that I've done in a long time."

"Protect yourself from what? Me?" Brooke asked incredulously. "Haley, I would never hurt you. You have to know that."

"Too late," Haley replied, her voice faltering. "You already did."

"Haley, you aren't just some game to me."

"Oh really? Then pray tell, what am I?"

"I--I don't know," she sighed. "All I know is that I can't get you out of my mind. Every time I see you, all I want to do is take you in my arms and kiss you. I crave the feeling I get when you're next to me. I've never felt the way I feel when I feel your fingers on my skin. And the other day, the feeling of you beneath me--that's probably the closest to heaven that I'll ever be."

Haley closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. She smiled softly, "So, it's just about sex. I'm just some big experiment."

Brooke groaned frustratedly as she took Haley's chin in her hand, forcing the smaller to girl to look her in her eyes. She could feel the electricity flowing between them.

"No, it's about this," she replied firmly. "It's about the fact that when I look in your eyes, I know exactly who I am and why I'm here. It's about the fact that when I wake up in the morning, even though _you're_ the one in _my_ arms, _I_ feel safe. It's about the fact that there has never been anybody who can make me smile like you can. It's about the fact that even though you don't see it, you are the most beautiful person in the world. It's about the fact that I can't breathe when I'm around you. It's about the fact that I am so scared, and what's ironic is that you're the only person that I would ever admit that to."

"What are you scared of?" Haley asked softly, her voice shaking as the tears fell.

"I'm scared of the fact that you make me feel safe. And I'm scared of the fact that I can't breathe when I'm around you. And I'm scared of the fact that you are so beautiful that I never want to look away. And," she continued surprised by her own honesty, "I'm scared of the fact that I feel things for you that I've never felt before. And after Lucas, I swore that I would never let myself get hurt again, that I would never let myself get so caught up in somebody that I would have to relive that, but it's too late. I'm so far gone into you Haley that you could destroy my world with one word, and that scares me to death."

"Brooke?" Haley questioned, her voice trembling.

"Yea?"

"I'm scared too."

Brooke exhaled slowly, as she wrapped an arm around Haley, pulling her into a deep hug. When she pulled away, Brooke took her face in her hands. She gently wiped Hale's tears away with her thumbs and leaned in slowly, pausing to look into Haley's eyes, searching for some kind of sign. She saw it, deep inside of them. She wasn't even sure what it was, but she knew it was there. She carefully, closed the distance between their lips.

Brooke pressed her lips against Haley's gently. When she felt Haley lean into the kiss, she sighed, opening her mouth slightly, capturing Haley's lips in her own. She had missed this feeling. The feeling that no matter whatever else was going on at the time, when she was kissing Haley, she knew that it would all be okay.

Haley's lips were so soft as she returned the kiss, wanting nothing more than to show Brooke that she felt the exactly as she had just described. It was a different kiss than their previous ones. It was so loving and gentle, that Haley felt guilty for being surprised that it was coming from Brooke.

Brooke slowly pulled away, opening her eyes. She smiled to find Haley's still closed. She kissed each of her eyelids, then her lips once more.

"That was..." she struggled to find the words to describe what had just happened as she placed her forehead against Haley's.

"Amazing," Haley replied with a breathless smile.

Brooke blushed in the dark, "Yea."

"Yea," Haley nodded, closing her eyes once more in bliss.

"So..."

"So...Now what?" she asked.

"I don't know," Brooke laughed slightly. "I'm just trying not to put my foot back in my mouth."

**Side note the song is "Crimson and Clover" which was originally written and performed by Tommy James and the Shondells. It was covered many times by various other artists, but Haley's going to explain it a little more in a later chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey y'all, I don't really have anything to say this time, and I'm in a hurry because I wanted to post this before I left for work, so of course, thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope y'all enjoy the update! Oh, and by the way, how great was last nights episode?! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

OTH+++++++++

"So..." Haley smiled as Brooke crawled into bed behind and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You know, I'm really growing tired of that word," Brooke sighed.

"It feels good to be back," Haley continued, looking around. "I've missed my room."

"And I've missed you."

"Since when have you become such a sweetheart?" Haley asked, turning in Brooke's arms to face her.

She shrugged, "I have my moments."

Haley's eyes flicked to Brooke's lips and she leaned up slightly, but paused. Brooke rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Haley softly. Just that slight touch made her head spin.

"You know if you want to kiss me, just do it," Brooke teased, pulling away.

"Sorry," Haley replied, biting her lip nervously.

Brooke kissed her forehead, "You are too cute for words."

Haley's cheeks turned a bright red.

"And you suck at taking compliments."

"I'm just not used to it I guess," she admitted.

"Well, you had better start getting used to it. Because you are beautiful," Brooke said, kissing one cheek. "And funny," she kissed the other. "And adorable," she kissed her nose. Haley's face was now crimson. "And smart," she kissed her lips. "And sexy," Brooke added, daringly kissing her neck.

"Brooke," Haley warned, despite the fact that she was aching for her to continue.

"Too much?"

Haley nodded.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled. "I tend to get carried away."

"It's ok," Haley returned the smile, as Brooke pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So...guess what?"

"I thought you didn't like that word."

Brooke stuck her tongue out before continuing, causing Haley to laugh, "Tomorrow is Saturday, meaning we don't have school, meaning we get to sleep late. Yay!"

Haley looked up at her guiltily.

"What?"

"I have work tomorrow morning."

"Haley, you can't be serious. You've worked nonstop all week."

"How do you know that?"

It was now Brooke's turn to look at her guiltily.

"Brooke?"

"Well, I've sort of been stalking you, trying to get you to talk to me. But you were always at the cafe, and Lucas was like your guard dog or something, so I couldn't go in there. So, I just sort of passed by at 30 minute intervals, hoping to get a glimpse of you."

Haley captured Brooke's lips in her own for the first time. However, when Brooke tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Haley smiled gently. "Look, I know we are at completely different experience levels, so I know this is frustrating you, but I'm sorry. I just really want to take this, whatever this is, slow. Is that ok?" she asked, looking at Brooke nervously.

"It's perfect," Brooke replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," Haley yawned, tiredly.

"Well, I guess we had better get to sleep then because some of us have work in the morning," she teased.

"And if I weren't so tired, I'd respond to that, but sleep sounds good," Haley replied, snuggling into Brooke and sighing deeply as Brooke tightened her arms around her. She had missed this so much.

OTH++++++++

Haley awoke in a state of pure bliss. She realized that if she woke up everyday for the rest of her life in Brooke's arms, she would die happy.

She also enjoyed the fact that she got to watch Brooke sleep. She looked so beautiful with her eyes lightly closed and her lips slightly pouting.

Haley looked at the clock and frowned. If she didn't get up now, she'd be late for work. So, she carefully tried to slip out of Brooke's arms, but Brooke immediately tightened her grip on Haley, pulling her closer.

"No," she mumbled in her sleep.

Haley smiled to herself. This had to be heaven. She tried once again to lessen Brooke's grips on her, but this only cause Brooke to stir.

"No," she repeated, her voice groggy.

"Brooke," Haley said sweetly, running a finger down her cheek, raising a smile to Brooke's lips. "I need to get up."

"No you don't," Brooke replied.

"Yes, I have work."

"So?" Brooke asked, finally giving in and opening her eyes.

"So, that means I have to get out of bed, so I can get ready."

"But I don't want you to."

"Brooke, you know I have to go to work. I need the money."

"You can't just call in sick just this once?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Karen's really counting on me. She's out of town for the weekend, so I told her I would open and close the cafe for her," Haley explained.

"Close?" Brooke squeaked.

Haley smiled, "Yes."

Brooke pulled her even closer, "Now, I'm really not letting you go."

"Brooke," Haley laughed.

"But I don't want to," Brooke pouted.

Haley felt her heart melt at the pout. She took a steady breath; she had to stay strong. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to miss you," Brooke replied, adding puppy dog eyes for effect.

Haley closed her eyes, shaking her head, "Brooke, you aren't playing fair."

"So?"

Haley sighed, still not opening her eyes, "Listen, I really need to do this. Karen has really been helping me out with extra shifts and stuff, so I need to return the favor."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we can stay in bed as late as you want," she said, opening her eyes, hoping it was safe.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Brooke nodded with satisfaction.

"So, now will you let me go?" Haley asked carefully.

"No," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke," Haley sighed, fighting back the agitation in her voice.

"But I really am going to miss you," she insisted.

"You can come see me in the cafe. It's not like I'm going to Europe or anything," Haley laughed.

Brooke began to pout once more.

Haley closed her eyes again, "That's it. I'm shutting my eyes, I can't see you. Now I'm taking your arms off of me," she said, grabbing Brooke's arms, and pulling them from around her.

Brooke smiled at Haley's closed eyes, and she slid her hands down into Haley's and pulled them around herself, making Haley lean in.

"Brooke," she warned, her eyes still closed. "I need to--"

But she was cut off as Brooke kissed her quickly.

"Go," she finished softly when Brooke had pulled away.

"Ok, you can go now," Brooke gave a dimpled smile as Haley opened her eyes.

"You know, you really don't play fair," Haley frowned.

OTH++++++++++

"It's good to see you smiling again," Lucas commented as he walked into the back to put in some orders. "Although, it would have been nice to have a little warning so that when I got home I wouldn't have freaked out to find your stuff not there. I thought we had been robbed or something," he laughed.

Haley leaned up to kiss his cheek as she passed by with two plates full of food, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked as she opened the door.

"I know you had something to do with it."

Lucas shrugged innocently as Haley turned to enter the dining area. It was dinner time and the place was as packed as ever. She placed the plates on a table, and turned to the next one to take their order.

"That'd be two hamburgers, one with everything, one with only mayo and mustard, and two cokes. Got it," she said with smile, turning to go back into the back.

"What does a girl have to do around here to get a decent cup of coffee?" a voice asked from the counter as she passed.

Haley's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face, "I could think of a few things."

She turned to find Brooke smiling at her from a bar stool. Brooke hopped down, and pulled her into a warm hug that Haley melted into.

"You looked like you needed that," she whispered.

"You have no idea," Haley replied with a smile as she pulled away. "You had a good day? From the way you were acting this morning I was expecting to see you sooner than this."

"Yea, sorry about that. Peyton wanted to go shopping. It's her and Lucas's whatever month anniversary," she replied with a frown.

"Sorry," Haley sighed, rubbing her arm comforting. "You okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yea, I just would have rather been here."

Haley nodded in understanding, "And you don't have to apologize."

Brooke looked at her questioningly.

"For going to the mall, or hanging out with Peyton. You don't have to apologize. You love doing both those things, and if it means I don't get to see you as much, I'm ok with that."

Brooke shook her head, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Haley winked at her, "Stick around, and I'll let you help me close."

"Really?" Brooke asked her eyes dancing excitedly.

"Yea, but now I need to get to work," Haley smiled. "You still want that coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good. You look busy."

"Nonsense, I'll get it for you."

OTH+++++++++

Haley sat down exhaustedly on a stool next to Brooke. She rested her head on her arms and blew a curl out of her face. It was finally closing time, and she and Brooke were the only ones left in the cafe. Haley had let Lucas head out early to get ready for his anniversary with Peyton.

Brooke smirked from behind her magazine, "So, I take it that's a 'no' on my coffee?"

Haley groaned. "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I was just so swamped. Here, I'll get it for you," she said, standing. Brooke, however, put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down onto the stool.

"You sit and relax. I'll get the coffee," she said.

Haley rested her chin back on her arms and smiled at Brooke appreciatively, "Thanks."

"Anything for my lover," Brooke smiled from behind the counter.

"You wish," Haley laughed.

Brooke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She leaned over the counter and placed her index finger below Haley's chin, raising her head. Then, with that slightest touch, she brought her face forward and leaned over the counter until there was only a breath of air between their lips. She could see the anticipation and longing in Haley's eyes. A playful smile grew on her face.

"It's only a matter of time. You can't resist me forever, remember, you already tried that," Brooke replied with a wink. She let her finger fall, and went back to making the coffee.

"You know, you are my least favorite person right now," Haley grumbled, but Brooke just went on doing what she was doing, humming to herself happily.

She poured the coffee into two mugs and fixed Haley's just the way she liked it, then turned to fix her own. She handed Haley her mug as she walked back around the counter and took her other hand in her own, leading her to a booth. She placed her mug on the table, motioning for Haley to do the same and she slid in on the seat. She pulled Haley forward, causing her to fall on top of Brooke, where she was greeted by a passionate kiss.

"You are my favorite person in the world," Haley smiled, after they had separated when air had become an issue.

"I figured this much," Brooke said, returning the smile. Brooke scooted up some, leaning against the wall. Haley turned around, so she could lean against her. She laid back, resting her head against Brooke's chest as Brooke wrapped her arms around her waist.

"This is perfect," Haley commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'd hope so. I've seen you make it for yourself a million times."

"Again with the stalking," she teased.

"Hey, if it weren't for my stalking, we wouldn't be here right now."

"True."

Haley turned her head, pushing herself up more, and kissed Brooke lightly on her lips. Brooke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Thank you for stalking me," Haley replied.

Brooke smiled, kissing her forehead, "Thank you having me."

Haley tried to hold back a laugh, "Having you? Like what, I'm you're mother now?"

"No, I mean, like you know, letting me be with you. Like, for I don't know," she sighed, frustrated.

Haley laughed, "I know what you meant."

Brooke pouted, "Then why did you question me?"

"Because, seriously, how high was the corniness level getting?"

"Way to ruin the moment," she rolled her eyes.

"And also," Haley smiled, "You are so cute when you're frustrated." She kissed her nose playfully.

"And the corniness level is on the rise again," Brooke laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey y'all. Update time! lol. just wanted to apologize quickly because I know I've been taking this painstakingly slow, but I promise after this post, things will definitely start to heat up, so bear with me here, kk? anyways, thanks so much for your continuing reviews and support; it really helps me out. And, I think that's all, so...enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any of it's belongings.**

OTH+++++

"You can't go anywhere," Brooke smiled as she felt Haley shift in her arms.

Haley laughed, "I know; I was just getting comfortable."

"Good, because you promised," she replied firmly.

"Yep. So what do you want to do today?" Haley asked, turning to face her.

"Stay in bed."

"Brooke, we can't stay in bed all day."

"Yea, we can. And you promised."

"I know," she smiled gently as if talking to a little kid. "But eventually we'll get hungry, and eventually we'll have to go pee."

"Talk for yourself," Brooke replied stubbornly.

"Brooke," Haley laughed.

"I know, but I hate getting out of bed because when I get back in, I can never get as comfortable as I was before."

"Well, how about you stay in bed, and I'll make us breakfast?"

"Will you stay in bed with me after that?"

"If you brush your teeth," Haley teased.

"But then I'll have to get out of bed," Brooke pointed out.

"If you don't, I won't kiss you."

"How about you bring me my toothbrush with toothpaste and a glass of water?" Brooke asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Since when have I become your slave?"

"Since you promised I could stay in bed all day," she grinned.

"Remind me not to promise you anything anymore," Haley frowned as she climbed out of bed.

"Now, go start with the breakfast. Oh, and make it chocolate chip muffins."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Brooke added, flashing dimples. Haley shook her head with a smile as she walked to the kitchen.

Brooke sank back down in bed in complete and total bliss. She took Haley's pillow and breathed in deeply. She loved the fact that it smelled like her. Brooke frowned as she smelled herself. Maybe staying in bed _all _day wasn't such a great idea. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Haley smiled as she heard the shower turn on. She knew Brooke couldn't last all day in bed--she was a hygiene freak.

OTH++++++++

Haley sighed as she put the muffins into the oven. They were out of mix, so she had had to make them from scratch. She then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower herself while the muffins were cooking.

Brooke was in the bathroom, drying her hair.

"So much for staying in bed," Haley teased from the doorway.

"Hey, as soon as I'm done in here, I'm going back," Brooke yelled over the noise from the blow dryer.

"You put pajamas back on?" she laughed.

"They're clean pajamas, and yes, I did."

Haley walked behind her as she turned off the blow dryer and wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist. She had to reach to put her chin on Brooke's shoulder, causing the taller girl to laugh.

"Good morning," Haley smiled, looking at Brooke in the mirror.

"Good morning," Brooke smiled back, wrapping her arms around Haley's.

"You need to get out," Haley continued with a smile.

"Huh?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I need to take a shower," she explained. "And unless you want burnt muffins, I suggest you get out the bathroom so I can get started."

"Or," Brooke smiled, turning to face her. "I could just stay here, and we could shower together."

"You already took a shower," Haley pointed out.

"You can never have enough showers."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nice try."

"Ok, ok," Brooke replied. "Well…how about I just sit here and watch you shower?"

"Brooke," Haley laughed. "You're hornier than a teenage boy."

"And you know you love it," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Haley shook her head with laughter and pointed to the door, "Out."

"You never let me have any fun," Brooke grumbled on her way out the bathroom.

Haley reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around quickly, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, Brooke had a goofy grin on her face.

"That's what I thought," Haley smiled. "Now go."

Brooke walked out of the bathroom, still in a slight daze, as Haley turned on the water to the shower.

OTH++++++

"Now see," Brooke smiled as the sat in bed. Haley was nestled close to her side, and Brooke had an arm around her. She was running lazy fingers up and down Haley's arm, causing goose bumps to rise. "How perfect is this?"

"It's pretty perfect," Haley admitted. They had eaten breakfast in bed, and Haley had managed to convince Brooke to get out of bed to brush her teeth, so she wouldn't spill water everywhere, while she had done the dishes.

"And think, we only have two more weeks left of school. After that, we can do this everyday."

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, looking down at Haley when she felt the smaller girl tense in her arms.

"Two weeks?" she gulped.

"Yea. You're not scared are you?" she teased.

"Brooke, that means next week is finals."

Brooke mentally hit herself for bringing it up, knowing she had just ruined their whole day.

"We haven't even started studying yet. Oh, gosh, we are so far behind," Haley grumbled, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Haley, we're going to be fine. You are like a genius, so you probably could get an A with out studying at all. And, I just so happen to be living with the greatest tutor in the world, so I'm going to be just fine," Brooke replied, trying to calm her down.

"But I had this study plan all drawn out for us, and now it's all screwed up."

Brooke struggled not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Haley squeaked, looking up at her, horrified.

"No," Brooke grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But I do think you are the most adorable person in the world."

Haley gave a small smile as a slight blush tinged her cheeks. Brooke smiled to feel the tutor relax slightly.

"Now, here's what we are going to do," she said. "You are going to go get your books and notes and whatever you need to study out of my car, and bring them back up here. That way, we both win. We'll be studying...in bed."

Haley nodded, standing up to go get her things out the car.

"Hales..." Brooke began as Haley began to walk out that door.

Haley turned back to her, "Yep?"

"Could you put some clothes on, like at least a t-shirt or something before you go outside?"

Haley looked down. She like Brooke had put on some more pajamas after her shower, which consisted of a pair of short boxer shorts and a tight spaghetti strap shirt.

"Jealous?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Brooke lied. "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Well, if I were driving by and I saw you walking out wearing something like that, I'd end up in a ditch." Brooke explained. "I mean, I'm just looking out for everybody else here. We don't want some old man having a heart attack or anything as he passes by and sees a major hottie wearing practically nothing,"

"Yea, like that would happen," Haley laughed. "But," she continued, grabbing a loose t-shirt from her closet, "if it'll make you happy..." She pulled the shirt over her head and smiled at Brooke cutely.

"You're the greatest, you know that?" Brooke said.

"Yea, but it doesn't hurt to hear it once in a while," Haley replied with a wink as she walked out the room.

OTH+++++++

"Brooke, come on. We're almost done, so try to concentrate," Haley said.

"It's kind of hard to focus on history, when you have an incredibly hot tutor sitting right next to you. And the way you keep biting your lip as you read, isn't helping one bit," Brooke replied honestly.

"Damn," Lucas laughed as he sat down at the table where Brooke and Haley were sitting. "I never thought I'd actually see the day when Brooke Davis stepped foot into a library."

Haley slapped his arm.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, grabbing his arm. "That actually hurt."

"Yea, well, you deserved it."

"It was only a joke," Lucas replied. He turned to Brooke, "Seriously, you know I don't see you like that Brooke. I just noticed Haley has been riding you kind of hard lately about your school work, so I just wanted to lighten the mood."

"It's ok," Brooke smiled. "I needed the distraction, even if it was only for like 2 seconds."

"I haven't been that bad," Haley argued.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Not that bad? Haley, we've done nothing but study for the past 5 days. And, I mean _nothin_g" she stressed the last word.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Quit exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating," she replied. "Seriously tutor girl, if I don't know this stuff by now, then I'm screwed."

"Yes," Lucas agreed. "And that is exactly why I'm here. Tomorrow is senior skip day, and everybody is going to Bevin's. Please tell me that you two are going to be there."

Brooke frowned, "I can't miss school."

"Why not?"

"I promised tutor nazi that I'd go to all my classes. And while yes, I think I'm fully prepared, I can't miss the last classes before finals."

"Tutor nazi is really rubbing off on you," he laughed.

"Hello," Haley said, waving her hands. "I'm sitting right here, you know."

The other two burst out in laughter.

OTH+++++++

Haley sighed as she turned over in Brooke's arms onto her back. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. Brooke

nuzzled her nose against Haley's cheek in her sleep, causing her to smile. She absent mindedly began to draw circles on Brooke's arm that was wrapped around her stomach.

"Haley?" Brooke asked groggily.

"Shh, babe, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep," she soothed, running a hand through Brooke's hair.

"You can't do that, and expect me to go to sleep. At least not without a kiss."

Haley smiled, turning her head to kiss Brooke softly. She couldn't help but laugh as she felt Brooke kiss her back tiredly.

"Am I really that boring of a kisser?" she asked, pulling away.

"No," Brooke smiled lazily. "I'm just tired. Trust me, you are an incredible kisser."

Haley kissed her forehead, "Thank you. Now go back to sleep." She turned her face back to the ceiling. She could feel Brooke's warm breath against her cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's 4:08."

"Haley," Brooke said, waking up slightly. "What are you doing up at four in the morning?"

"I can't sleep."

Brooke tightened her grip around Haley's waist, burying her face tiredly in Haley's neck, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Haley shook her head.

"Are you lying?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you really think I'm a tutor nazi?" she asked worriedly.

Brooke pushed herself up onto her arm, laughing lightly. She pushed a piece of Haley's hair off of her face and behind her ear, "Haley..." she began.

"I knew it. You think I'm horrible," she groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Hey," Brooke soothed. "Sweetie, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what you said earlier, and I realized it was true. I have been super strict on you lately, and--"

But Brooke cut her off, "Haley, I was only joking. I mean, I've been called a cheer nazi tons of times. I guess I didn't stop to think how you'd take it. I'm sorry. But trust me, you are not a tutor nazi."

"No?"

"No," Brooke smiled gently. "You are amazing. I mean seriously, anybody else would have given up on me a long time ago when it comes to school. But you stuck by me, and I really appreciate it."

She heard Haley sigh, and she kissed her forehead.

"Now, are you ok?"

"Yea," Haley nodded.

"Ok, now try to get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Oh, man, I am starting to rub off on you," Haley groaned, causing Brooke to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all, sorry it took me a little longer than normal to update and for this post being so short, but it was the only place for me to cut it and have it still make sense. anyway, hope y'all enjoy, and another chapter should be up shortly. also, thanks so much for your continued support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, or any of it's characters, but January is way too far away.**

OTH++++++

Haley carefully rolled out of bed the next morning. Luckily Brooke was so tired from waking up in the middle of the night that she didn't object. Haley smiled down at her; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She felt bad for waking her up with her stupid insecurities, but she had figured out a way to make it up to her. And if she could manage to pull it off, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

OTH++++++

"Brooke!" Haley fussed, shaking her. "We're going to be late for school if you don't get your ass out of bed."

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

"No," Haley said, pulling the covers from her tight grip. "Now. We don't have five more minutes."

"Fine," she sighed, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Let me take a shower."

"No, no shower. You took one last night; you don't need or have time for another one. Now let's go. Get some clothes on, and we'll grab some breakfast on the way."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Brooke yawned, rummaging through the drawers for some clothes.

"My alarm clock didn't go off."

Brooke walked to the bathroom, and Haley sat down on the bed with a smile. So far so good. Brooke emerged ten minutes later, looking gorgeous as usual, except for the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I wanna go back to bed."

"No, we don't have time. Now come on. Look, I'll drive and you can catch some sleep on the way there, ok?"

"What happened to breakfast?"

"You took too long in the bathroom, and now we don't have time, so let's go."

Brooke struggled to raise an eyebrow, "Since when do you not eat breakfast?"

"We all have to make sacrifices."

Brooke mumbled something about where she could stick her sacrifices as she dug through her purse for her keys and handed them to Haley.

"Wait," she stopped. "Do you even have your license?"

"Brooke, I've driven your car before."

"Yea, but when I'm fully awake, my brain stops working."

Haley cocked her head slightly and let out a laugh, "Come on, you can sleep in the car."

And, fortunately, as soon as Brooke sat down in the passenger side, she crashed. Haley let out a sigh of relief as she started up the engine.

OTH++++++++

Haley smiled as she pulled into the driveway. She had never been to Bevin's house before, and it was huge. She parked next to Lucas's car and turned off the engine.

"Brooke?" she said, turning in her seat to face her. She was sound asleep with her head resting against the windshield.

"Brooke?" she repeated, shaking her slightly.

"Five more minutes Rosa."

Haley snorted with laughter. Rosa had been Brooke's nanny when she was younger. An evil grin came over her face when her eyes caught sight of Brooke's toned legs coming out of her blue jean mini skirt. Haley put her fingertips on Brooke's knee, and slowly drew them up Brooke's leg, grazing her skin lightly with her fingernails.

Brooke jerked awake, hitting her knee on the dashboard as Haley erupted with laughter.

"You're evil," Brooke glared, rubbing her knee.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked when her laughter had subsided.

"No," she pouted.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Well, we're here."

"Here?" Brooke asked. "Where's here?"

Her eyes widened as she looked out the window.

"Haley, this looks like Bevin's house. Why are we at Bevin's house?"

"Well, it's senior skip day duh."

"But finals--"

Haley waved it off, "Brooke, you're ready for finals. You've been working your butt off this past week, and I think you deserve a break. Also," she added. "I felt horrible for waking you up last night over something so stupid."

"It wasn't stupid Hales."

Haley just shrugged, "So are you ready for some fun?"

"Wait, I don't even have my swim suit."

"It's in a bag in the trunk."

"Hold on. You already have yours on," Brooke laughed tugging lightly on the strings of Haley's bikini that were around her neck. "How did I not notice that?"

"You couldn't keep your eyes open for more than 2 seconds," Haley smiled.

Brooke shook her head, "God you are amazing."

She wrapped her hand around the back of Haley's head and pulled her close for a lip bruising kiss that softened as Brooke felt Haley's finger trace her jaw line.

"We can't do this here," Haley laughed as she pulled away.

"Why not?" Brooke asked, reaching in for another kiss.

"Because somebody could see," Haley replied, leaning back, out of Brooke's reach.

"I know, that makes it all the more exciting," Brooke replied, wiggling her eyebrows. She leaned in quickly and stole a kiss before Haley could react. A blush rose to Haley's cheek.

Brooke bit her lip, "You have no idea what that does to me when you do that do you?"

Haley only blushed more, causing Brooke to laugh. She leaned forward and kissed the tutor on the forehead.

"Come on. It's time to party," she smiled, getting out the car.

"Brooke?" Haley asked worriedly as she got out. "Are you planning on drinking?"

"I haven't decided yet," she replied, getting her bag out the trunk. "Why? Do you not want me to?"

"No, it's not that," she answered quickly. "It's just I don't want you to..." Her voice trailed off.

Brooke nodded as she put an arm around Haley, squeezing gently.

"Don't worry, I won't get wasted. I know I tend to say things I shouldn't when I do. Besides, I haven't gotten drunk in a while. There's no reason for me to anymore," she said looking down at her.

"Why not?"

Brooke smiled as she shook her head. She placed a kiss on the top of Haley's head and led her into Bevin's house.

OTH+++++++++

"I don't believe it," Lucas smiled as he pulled Haley into a hug. "You actually came."

"Yep," Haley smiled.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Getting changed. She should be down any minute."

"So you actually let her take a break?" Lucas teased, causing Haley to swat his arm.

"Kidding. I was kidding," he laughed, bringing up his hands in defense. "Seriously Hales, you've been a great friend to Brooke lately. I'm sure she really appreciates it."

"Thanks."

"It was also really great of you to get her to come. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing really; she deserves a break," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure you've made her happy," Lucas smiled. His eyes grew wide. "Along with every guy here."

Haley turned around to see Brooke walking out of Bevin's house. She had on a red bikini that revealed a whole lot of skin with a beach towel thrown over her shoulder. Haley was suddenly finding it hard to breath. She felt a blush cross her cheeks as several inappropriate thoughts ran through her mind when her eyes met Brooke's.

"So who's ready to get this party started?" Brooke asked, earning a cheer from the small crowd that had gathered around the pool in Bevin's backyard

She laughed at the response and walked over to where Haley and Lucas were gathering.

"Hey hey," she greeted.

"Glad to see you could join us," Lucas smiled. "It wouldn't be a party without you."

"I know," she returned the smile, wrapping an arm around Haley. "I guess we just have to thank our favorite tutor for getting me here."

Brooke kissed Haley's cheek innocently, "You rock, you know?"

Haley bit her lip as she smiled, working extremely hard to control her actions. Brooke gave her a slight squeeze, causing Haley's arm to rub against her bare side.

"I think I'm going to grab something to eat," she said, sliding out of Brooke's grip.

Brooke smiled, "I told you that you can't skip breakfast."

"Yea," Haley laughed as she backed away nervously.

Brooke watched with a knowing smirk as Haley walked towards the food table.

"What was that about?" Lucas laughed as he watched Haley spill the punch she was trying to scoop into a glass.

"Oh, nothing," Brooke replied. "You know how she gets when she skips a meal."

"Yea," Lucas nodded with a smile as he gave Brooke's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Yea, ok," she replied as he walked away.

Brooke approached the punch table with a grin. She looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. From anybody else's perspective, it looked as if Brooke had just placed a friendly arm around Haley's waist. However, when Brooke's hand teasingly slid underneath the front of Haley's shirt to graze her stomach, Haley knew it wasn't quite that innocent.

"You are evil," she whispered, struggling to find her voice.

"Who me?" she asked, grazing a nail across the skin right above Haley's waist band.

Haley's eyes fluttered close.

"You know there are plenty of empty rooms in Bevin's house. The majority of them being bedrooms," Brooke said suggestively.

"Brooke," Haley breathed heavily as Brooke traced a circle around her belly button.

"Yes?"

"You really don't want to start this game again," Haley warned, turning to face Brooke with glazed over eyes.

Brooke subconsciously licked her lips in expectation, "Really? Because that look in your eyes is telling me that I really do."

"Haley!" a voice called from behind, making both girls jump. Brooke reluctantly removed her hand, and both girls turned around.

"You coming in?" Skills asked from the pool.

"I don't know," she replied hesitantly. "How cold is the water?"

"It's heated," Bevin smiled from Skills side.

Haley looked at them skeptically.

"Come on Tutor Girl," Brooke smiled, bumping her hip. "Live a little."

"I live plenty, thank you," she replied.

"What? You're not scared of showing a bit of skin are you?" Brooke challenged.

Haley raised a cocky eyebrow as she stared right back into Brooke's eyes. She crossed her arms and took off her shirt without hesitation.

"Tell me Tigger. Do I have a reason to be scared of showing a bit of skin?" she asked as she slipped off her shorts.

Brooke swallowed hard, shaking her head as she allowed her eyes to slowly travel up Haley's exposed body. Her legs were nice and toned, and she struggled not to lick her lips again as her eyes traveled to Haley's hip bones that were peaking out over the bottom piece of her bathing suit. Her stomach was firm and her waist small. Her eyes slowly rose to Haley's chest--

"I'm up here," Haley smirked, although her voice wavered and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I'm not there yet," Brooke replied.

Haley swatted her arm.

"Hey!"

"Control yourself," Haley laughed. "Now, I'm going for a swim. You can join or not, but from my personal experience, it's not as fun if I get wet all by myself."

Brooke's jaw dropped as she watched Haley walk to the pool. She dove in cleanly and resurfaced gracefully. It took all Brooke had not to dive in after her and jump her right there in the pool. Brooke shook her head, a smirk reappearing. She definitely wanted to play this game.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys, like I promised, here's another update. I know some of y'all miss the "pillow talk", lol, but I thought it was about time for a change of pace. And this chapter, definitely continues to quicken the pace. Just wanted to say thanks for all y'alls reviews. As long as y'all keep enjoying, I'll keep writing, so y'all tell me what y'all think. Heck tell me, even if you don't enjoy it, lol. Either way, it shows that you're reading. So, I'm rambling, so I'm gonna stop now, and let you guys enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it's characters, settings, plots, etc. etc. etc.**

OTH++++++

"Haley!" Brooke called.

She was laying out on a reclined pool side chair, looking through her bag for the tanning oil. Haley walked out the house with a towel wrapped around her, a drink in each hand, and a cookie in her mouth.

"Cute," Brooke laughed, causing Haley to smile.

"What do you need?" she asked, handing her a drink.

Brooke sniffed the cup.

"It's just punch," Haley laughed.

"Darn."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm guessing if this is punch--" she raised her glass, "then that is punch," she pointed to Haley's glass.

She nodded, "Yep."

"So there goes my plan of you getting drunk and me taking advantage of you," Brooke frowned.

"Sorry," Haley replied, pulling another chair closer to lie down on. "So what you needed?"

"Oh, nothing," Brooke said innocently as she began to apply the lotion to her legs rather slowly and thoroughly. "Just wanted to see you. We haven't really talked all day."

'Don't look,' Haley commanded herself. 'Don't look'

Haley turned her head to face Brooke. 'Damn it,' she cursed herself.

"I'm sorry," she replied, keeping her voice steady. She would not give Brooke the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to her. "I'm just in such high demand today."

"Oh really?" Brooke questioned.

"Yea," Haley struggled. Her heart started to race as Brooke's hands moved up her legs, slowly massaging the oil into her thighs.

"Well, then I should feel pretty special to be having this one-on-one then, huh?"

"Yea," her voice cracked slightly, as Brooke's hands rubbed the oil over her chest.

"Lucky me," Brooke smiled with a wink.

"Yea."

Haley shook her head, fighting to shake out the fuzziness. She was not going to lose this battle.

"Here, let me get your back," she offered.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, but sat up, scooting forward on the chair. Haley sat behind her, her legs straddling the chair. Brooke handed her the lotion bottle over her shoulder, and Haley smiled. She carefully worked the oil into her shoulders, paying every inch of her skin the attention it deserved. She ran her hands down Brooke's sides, following the slight curve of her hips. Her smile grew to a smirk as she heard Brooke take in a ragged breath.

Haley's hands rose to just below Brooke's neck, where she used her thumbs to trace the outside of her spine as her hands slowly trailed down her back. She reached the bottom piece of her bikini and slid her fingers along the edge, rubbing in the lotion. Haley bit her lip as Brooke grabbed onto the sides of the fold out chair with her hands.

Honestly, this was torturing Haley as much as it was Brooke. The sight of Brooke's bare back in front of her, the image of a bikini clad Brooke walking towards her from earlier, replaying in her mind, the feeling of her soft skin beneath her fingers, and Brooke's own reactions to her touch, was making it very difficult for Haley not to let her hormones get the best of her.

"I think you're good," Haley said, pulling away.

"Yea?" Brooke asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yea," Haley replied, giving her arm a light squeeze as she got out from behind her.

OTH+++++++++

The sun had long set and all that remained were couples spread sparingly throughout Bevin's house and backyard. All of which were too immersed in themselves to notice anything around them.

Brooke smiled fondly as she watched as Haley floated around the swimming pool on her back. The small light that was shining in the backyard gave the illusion that she was glowing.

'Like an angel' Brooke thought.

She laughed to herself. Well…Haley was _trying_ to float around the swimming pool. She never lasted more than a few seconds on her back before some part of her body started to sink.

Brooke shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the pool. She slid in gracefully and treaded over to where Haley was floating. The water was up to her shoulders.

"Need some help?" she asked with a laugh as she slid one arm under the small of Haley's back and the other under her shoulders.

"I suck at this," Haley pouted as she continued to float in her arms.

"Please don't do that," Brooke asked softly.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to kiss you," she replied honestly.

Haley smiled up at her shyly. Brooke returned the smile as she slowly walked Haley around the pool.

"This is perfect," Haley whispered, looking up at the stars.

"Yea," Brooke agreed.

Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, pulling herself closer to the raven haired girl, causing her side to make contact with Brooke's stomach. She loved the feeling of Brooke's bare skin against hers. It gave her chills, yet it warmed her to the core.

"So..." Brooke began, after they had moved in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

Haley sensed the beginning of a conversation, so she sat up, falling out of Brooke's arms. She sputtered as water filled her mouth.

"Come here," Brooke laughed, grabbing the smaller girl under her arms. She pulled her to her, and Haley instinctively wrapped her legs around Brooke's waist and put her arms around her neck. Brooke put her hands under Haley's upper legs to support her.

"Just because I can reach here, doesn't mean you can," Brooke pointed out.

Haley pouted again.

"What did I tell you about that?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at her innocently, causing Brooke to smile.

"You are so lucky you're cute, you know that?"

"Yea," Haley shrugged, making both girls laugh.

"So, what were you going to say before my near death experience?" Haley asked when their giggles had subsided.

"Near death?"

She merely shrugged again.

"Well, it's nothing major. Peyton just asked if I wanted to spend the night at her place tonight. It's a little ritual we do every year before the last week of school. I would ask you to come, but I mean, it's always just been something for the two of us. Is that ok?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled, "Yea, of course. I mean, I know how you feel. There's some stuff that Lucas and I do that's just between the two of us. So, yea, don't worry about it. You go have your fun. Although..."

"Although what?"

"I was kind of looking forward to spending some alone time with you," she admitted. "Today has been pretty--"

"Tension-filled," Brooke offered with a smile.

"Yea," Haley laughed softly. "But it can wait. You go have fun with Peyton."

"I don't know," Brooke said slowly. She ran one of her hands on the underside of Haley's thigh, causing a sharp intake of breath from Haley. "Sometimes tension like that can't wait too long to be worked out."

Haley had to remind herself to breath as Brooke's hand inched ever higher up her leg.

"Brooke," she breathed heavily, pulling herself closer.

Brooke's hand froze at the feeling of Haley being pressed fully against her. Her own breathing started to become ragged as she stared into Haley's eyes.

"Hey Brooke!" a voice called from the back door.

"Yea?!" Brooke called back, cursing herself when her voice came out hoarse.

"You ready to go?!" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked at Haley regretfully. Haley nodded, still unable to control her ability to speak. Brooke gave her a wink and a half smile, bringing the smaller girl around, so she was on her back. Haley tightened her grip around Brooke's neck, resting her chin on her shoulder, as Brooke slowly walked back to the shallow end.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," Haley admitted sadly, the lust in her voice from earlier replaced with compassion.

Brooke sighed as a small smile grew on her lips.

"I'm going to miss you too," she replied, leaning her head against Haley's.

OTH++++++++

Haley sighed as she turned over in the empty bed that night. This was the first time she had slept alone in a long time, and she wasn't enjoying it. She missed the feeling of security she got from lying in Brooke's arms. She took Brooke's pillow and held it close. She smiled as she breathed in--it smelled like her. The image of Brooke walking out of Bevin's house in that red bikini was replaying over and over in her mind. Haley could still feel Brooke's hands on her legs. She closed her eyes, wondering what would have happened if Peyton hadn't interrupted.

Brooke rolled over, pulling the covers with her. She missed the warmth that Haley always brought. Peyton was asleep right next to her, yet she suddenly felt very lonely. Brooke thought back over the events of that day. A smile came over her face as she thought of how much of a tease Haley was being when she had taken off her clothes. Her toes curled as she thought of that brief moment in the pool. Truth was Brooke had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Haley. Just the thought of the sweet tutor made her breath quicken. Then Brooke remembered the feeling that she had gotten when Haley said that she was going to miss her. She sighed as her heart melted all over again just from the thought of it. She had been avoiding it for a while now, but it was time that she was honest with herself. She was falling for the girl, and she was falling fast.

OTH++++++++

Brooke woke up early the next morning. She knew better than to wake Peyton before noon, so she left a note saying that she had to get home for some last minute studying with Haley. The truth was, she just wanted to see Haley. She couldn't spend another moment without the smaller girl in her arms. She didn't even bother getting dressed and walked out to her car in her pajamas, toothbrush in her mouth. She smiled at the memory of Haley arguing with her to get out of bed to brush her teeth the weekend before.

She turned her car on, put it in drive, and took off. The drive to the apartment, however only a few minutes, seemed like forever. She parked the car and turned it off. She looked in the mirror, making sure she didn't look completely horrible, before exiting the car. She took the stairs two at a time as she hurried up to the second story. She opened the apartment door and let it shut behind her.

Haley came out the bathroom, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, still in her pajama shorts and tank top. The two girls froze, a smile growing on both their faces. Brooke took a deep breath, before quickly walking over to Haley.

They met in the middle of the hall in a fierce, longing kiss. Brooke kissed Haley forcefully, trying to calm all of the emotions rushing through her. The smaller girl was forced to take a step back, but she definitely wasn't complaining as Brooke's hands roamed her body freely, making her head spin. Haley tugged on Brooke's bottom lip as they continued to make their way blindly to the bedroom. She put a hand on the back of Brooke's neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Both girls were finding it extremely hard to breathe as they entered the room.

Brooke closed the door behind them as she felt Haley laugh against her lips, causing Brooke to laugh as well.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long," she smiled, pulling away.

"Then why are we standing here talking," Brooke asked with a mischievous smile as her hands fell on Haley's hips and she pulled the girl closer. She pressed her lips firmly against the tutors, craving the taste she had been missing. She sighed into it as Haley ran a teasing hand across the small area of exposed skin of her lower back.

Brooke ran her tongue along Haley's lower lip, begging for the entrance she had been wanting for so long, and when Haley opened her mouth their two tongues collided happily as they wrestled with each other before settling into a matching rhythm.

Haley moaned as Brooke closed the space in between them and pressed herself fully against her. Brooke started walking them forward, searching for something to support them because she knew they weren't going to last long just standing there. Haley felt the back of her knees hit something as she fell back onto the bed with Brooke landing on top of her. Brooke, delighted by their new position, deepened the kiss as she teasingly ran her hands down Haley's sides.

All too soon, though, she felt Haley stiffen beneath her, and she sighed, rolling off and onto her back.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Brooke, no I should be the one apologizing," Haley insisted hoarsely, turning onto her side and propping herself onto her elbow to be able to look at the raven haired beauty before her.

"For what?"

"For being a tease," she replied, biting her lip nervously. Brooke looked up at the girl and ran a loving hand across her cheek.

"Come see," she motioned, and Haley curled into her side, resting her head on Brooke's chest. "You are not a tease, Haley."

"But, I know you are used to things moving a lot faster than this. I mean we've been kissing for like a week now, and that's the first time with tongue, and you're used to having sex on the first night."

Brooke let out a deep breath.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Haley apologized, looking up at her. "I didn't mean to make you sound like a..."

"Whore?" Brooke offered, but shook her head at Haley's attempts to apologize again. "It's ok, you're right. Well, partially. I mean, that's how I used to be. But, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Brooke smiled at her softly, "If every day for the rest of our lives, we didn't do anything besides lay here in each others arms, I'd be happy."

"Brooke, you don't have to--"

"No, Hales, I'm serious," she insisted. "I mean, I always knew I was lucky to just have you in my life, but to now have you like this? I mean, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I swear to you, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it this way. I'm happy going slow, it makes everything and every first that much more special, you know? And," she continued, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Haley's arm. "I'll wait as long as you want, and if that means forever, then I think I'll be willing to do that."

"Brooke," Haley laughed. "I know you; you'd self combust if I made you wait forever."

"Does that mean you won't?" she asked hopefully.

Haley responded with a soft kiss before laying her head back down on Brooke's chest.

Brooke smiled down at her. "You are the most amazing person I know," she said honestly, causing a blush to rise to Haley's cheeks, making her laugh.

"Stop," Haley smiled, pushing her playfully.

"What? I love seeing you blush. It makes you even more adorable--if that's even possible."

Even Haley's ears were turning red. Brooke leaned down and kissed her apologetically.

"You know," Haley said as she pulled away. "One day, I'm going to find a way to make you blush, and then you'll see just how it feels."

"Brooke Davis doesn't blush."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea," Brooke nodded. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't heard before. I mean, I've been called hot...sexy...a temptress in heels," she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Haley shook her head in laughter as she took Brooke's face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

"You're beautiful," she whispered breathlessly and with such honesty when she pulled away that Brooke's breath caught in her throat.

"What?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful," Haley repeated with just as much honesty as she looked into Brooke's eyes seriously. "You have such a grace about you. You remind me of those old time Hollywood actresses. What's the phrase I'm looking for?" she asked herself as Brooke felt her eyes begin to swim with tears. "Classic beauty," Haley finished triumphantly. "No Tigger, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you," she said, wiping Brooke's tears away.

Brooke smiled as she took Haley's hands in her own and kissed each one, "I don't deserve you."

"Hey, I'll be the one to decide that, and I say I'm the one that doesn't deserve you," Haley replied firmly.

Brooke looked down as she fiddled with Haley's hands nervously.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, trying to catch her gaze. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Brooke looked back up at her. Looking at Haley always took her breath away; her skin was so soft, and her eyes were so warm, and her lips were so inviting. Brooke leaned in and kissed her meaningfully.

"Brooke, hunny, you're scaring me," Haley laughed nervously.

"Haley, I need to talk to you about something," she replied.

Haley nodded, urging her to continue.

"Now, I know this probably isn't that big of a deal for you. I mean, you were married after all. But this is kind of a huge deal for me, so this is why I'm freaking out. I mean, I'm not the relationship type, I never have been. Like you said earlier, before Lucas my life was pretty much a string of meaningless one night stands, just like it was after Lucas. But the first time I kissed you, I knew I wanted more than that. I wanted all of you, and I don't mean physically. I mean, I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine. And I know I'm rambling, because I am so nervous right now, but like I said this is a huge deal for me--"

"Brooke?" Haley asked, her eyes now shining.

Brooke took a deep steadying breath, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Haley's ear with a shaky hand, "Haley?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all, so I know this is a short update, but I felt bad for leaving y'all hanging like I did, so here you go. And, omg, y'all completely made my day when I checked my reviews and say that I reached over 100. Like seriously, y'all are amazing. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again, thanks so much for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**

OTH++++++++

_Brooke took a deep steadying breath, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Haley's ear with a shaky hand, "Haley?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Haley felt her heart stop.

"Haley?" Brooke asked nervously, bringing a hand to the smaller girl's cheek. She could feel the tutor shaking beneath her touch.

Silent tears started to fall down Haley's cheeks as the full effect of Brooke's words hit her. Brooke quickly wiped them away, and she suddenly became very self-conscious. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if Haley said no. She could already feel her heart breaking as she watched the girl before her trembling. Her eyes, wide and innocent, were glossy from the falling tears.

Brooke nodded with a broken smile as she let her hand fall from Haley's cheek. She stood from the bed and made her way to the door. She placed a shaky hand on the door knob, her own tears now falling.

"Brooke?" Haley's voice cracked.

Brooke froze, closing her eyes at the sound of her heart-breaking voice.

"Yes," Haley whispered softly, standing from the bed.

Brooke turned around nervously, not sure of what she had heard. She looked at Haley openly, begging her to have said what she thought she'd said.

"Yes," Haley repeated, a small smile growing through the tears as she laughed softly. She walked over to where Brooke was standing, taking her face in her hands.

"Really?"

Haley nodded.

Brooke felt as if her heart were about to explode with happiness. She tilted her head down, capturing Haley's lips in her own, tasting the salt from the tutor's tears as they mixed with her own. Haley broke the kiss, pulling Brooke into a tight hug. Brooke smiled, kissing the top of the smaller girl's head as she held her tight.

'If this is what heaven feels like,' Brooke thought to herself. 'Why didn't I die sooner?"

OTH+++++++

"Good morning girlfriend," Haley smiled at Brooke as she woke in the cheerleaders arms.

"Good morning girlfriend," Brooke smiled back, placing a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"Does that sound weird to you?"

"If by weird, you mean perfect, then yes," Brooke replied causing Haley to snuggle closer to her, burying her head in Brooke's chest.

"Can we stay in bed all day today?" Brooke asked, running a lazy hand up and down Haley's back.

"No," Haley sighed happily at her touch, her voice muffled because she refused to move from her current position.

"Why not?"

"Because we have school today."

"So? We skipped Friday," Brooke pointed out.

Haley propped herself up on her arms to be able to look Brooke in the eyes, "Yes, but on Friday, we didn't have any finals."

Brooke groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, "Tell me this is a bad dream."

"Sorry, you're wide awake, and it's time to get up," Haley replied, rolling off of her and getting out of bed.

"This has to be a bad dream," Brooke said. "Because I know you wouldn't get out of bed without giving me a kiss first."

Haley turned to her from the closet where she was pulling out something to wear. A large smile grew on her face as she hurried back to the bed to give Brooke a good morning kiss. As soon as their lips met, Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist and pulled her back on top of her, causing Haley to giggle against her lips.

"Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?" Brooke asked.

"What does?"

"Just you being your cute self."

"Oh, really?" Haley asked, trailing a finger across Brooke's jaw.

"Yea," Brooke breathed in.

"Oh well," Haley smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she rolled back off of Brooke and went back to getting ready for school.

"You're a tease!" Brooke called as Haley walked to the bathroom.

"Take a cold shower!" Haley called back with a laugh.

"Only if you'll take one with me," Brooke smiled from the bathroom doorway.

Haley turned back to the mirror with a sad smile. Brooke's smile faded as she walked over to Haley, wrapping her arms her waist as she stood behind the smaller girl. Brooke kissed the back of her head.

"I was only joking," Brooke assured her.

"I know," Haley said with a faint smile as she brought up her hand to graze Brooke's cheek gently.

Brooke buried her head in the crook of Haley's neck tiredly. She made the mistake of breathing in and was enveloped in the alluring smell of vanilla that was so positively Haley. Brooke found herself wondering if Haley tasted as sweet as she smelled. She took a deep breath, pulling back. Haley was clearly already stressed about the pending finals, the last thing she needed was Brooke making advances on her.

"You take a shower first," Brooke smiled at her in the mirror. "I'll go get some breakfast ready."

"Thanks," Haley returned the smile as Brooke kissed her cheek, giving her waist a light squeeze.

OTH++++++

Brooke watched Haley collect her things from her locker. She was really worried about her. Haley had sat through breakfast without so much as a word. She hardly even ate anything, and now, she was visibly pale with nerves.

Brooke frowned as she closed her own locker. She knew Haley was stressing out. This last week meant everything to her. In order to graduate as their class's valedictorian, Haley needed to finish the year with straight A's. It had been Haley's dream since she was little to graduate at the top of her class, so Brooke needed to think of a way to help her relax and fast, or she might pass out before she even made it to her advanced calculus final which was scheduled for today.

A smirk grew on Brooke's face as she strode over to Haley's locker confidently.

"You know," she whispered huskily in Haley's ear as she walked up behind her. "I'm finding it to be extremely hard to not kiss you."

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she felt Brooke's warm breath against her ear and heard her hungry voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"And why is that?" she asked shakily.

"Because you smell insatiable," she replied, leaning closer so that her lips grazed Haley's ear as she spoke. A soft moan escaped Haley's lips, and Brooke struggled to keep herself at bay. She only wanted to make Haley relax, not pressure her, but that moan coming from those soft lips nearly sent her over the edge of self-control.

"So," Brooke laughed nervously. "I'm going to go, because if I don't, I'm going to jump you right here in the hall, and well I don't want to be late for my history final. So, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yea," Haley replied, laughing slightly herself.

Brooke smiled, seeing that Haley was finally relaxing. "Don't worry Haley; you're going to kick butt. After all, I don't call you tutor girl for nothing," she said with a wink as she walked away.

"Brooke!" Haley called as Brooke started to disappear into the crowded hall, full of students rushing to their first period.

"Yea?" she asked, turning around.

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

Brooke shrugged, "Anything for you."

Haley felt her heart flutter as she watched Brooke walk away. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve someone so perfect, but she was thanking God for every minute of it. She closed her locker, humming to herself. The crowded hall started to thin out, but she took her time. Her final didn't start till nine, so she had an hour to prepare for the exam in the tutor center. However, she didn't feel like she needed it. At that moment, she felt she could do anything. But that didn't stop her from rushing to the tutor center for a slight brush up. After all, she wouldn't be Tutor Girl if she didn't.

Haley turned the hall and ran straight into something solid, causing her to fall back. Two all too familiar hands caught her to keep her from falling. She looked up to see two strikingly blue eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat for a much different reason than it had only moments before.

"Nathan?" she questioned fearfully.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all, it's update time. So, I've discovered, that I'm starting to like this whole cliffy/suspense thing. lol. but don't worry, this one doesn't end in a cliffy. but, so yea, just wanted to say how much you guys rock my socks for staying with this fic and for continuing to reivew. and i hope y'all enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**

OTH+++++++

"Hey," he replied, not sure whether to smile or frown, but relaxed somewhat when he realized Haley was going through the same dilemma.

"What are you doing here?" Haley blurted out.

Nathan looked around the empty hall, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Haley gave him a confused look but nodded, "I was on my way to the tutor center anyway, so sure."

Nathan gave her a small smile before he started walking to the tutor center, but not before making sure Haley was following him. Haley closed the door behind her and joined him at a table, but quickly changed her mind and hopped up to sit on one of the counters instead.

Nathan watched her, trying to decide the best way to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" she asked again.

"I have to take finals in order to graduate," he replied.

"You've missed a lot of school," Haley commented. "You think you're ready for finals?"

Nathan laughed slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "It's just, our marriage is falling apart, I left without any explanation, I haven't seen you in weeks, and all you care about are grades. Nice to see you haven't changed, Tutor Girl."

"That's not all I care about."

"Really?" Nathan asked hopefully, standing from the table.

"Yea, and by the way, Brooke's the only one allowed to call me that," she replied. God, how she wished Brooke were there. She would know what to do, or at least, she would be able to calm the fearful feeling that was growing deep inside of her as Nathan walked towards her. "And so, like you said, you left without so much as an explanation. So where the hell have you been Nathan?"

His face fell, "Well, I just really needed to figure some things out, you know? So, I went stay with a friend for a little while."

"No, Nathan, not just for the past few weeks. I mean for the past few months, where were you?"

He looked at the floor, "I was hurting Hales."

"And like I wasn't? I needed you Nathan," she choked, struggling to hold back the tears. "I needed my husband there with me. I kept thinking that if only I had you by my side, then maybe, I would be able to make it through this, but you were never there."

He stepped closer as a tear rolled down her cheek, "No, baby, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

Haley had to restrain herself from saying that Brooke was the only one allowed to call her baby as well.

"Really?" she asked. "Because coming from a guy that I've cried myself to sleep over for so many nights, I find that hard to believe."

Nathan looked her in the eye, and the pain was evident on his face, but Haley didn't care. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her, as much as he was still hurting her.

"Haley, look, I'm sorry, ok? I was just so lost and so messed up that I didn't know what to do," he stepped closer and took Haley's hands in his own, unable to see how uncomfortable he was making her. Haley frowned--Brooke would be able to see that. She was always able to read exactly what Haley was feeling.

"But, I'm here now, right? And that's all that matters. So, now, we can start working on our marriage again, and get back to where we used to be. Do you remember how good it was between us?" he asked hopefully. More tears started to fall as Haley remembered how it used to be, and she nodded. Brooke was right; she would always love Nathan.

"Don't you want to get back to that place?" he ran a hand along her cheek, and she looked up at him nervously.

"Don't you want to get back to us?" he asked, leaning in.

"I-" Haley opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced as Nathan pressed his lips against hers. Haley froze, not sure of what was going on. Her brain was telling her that this was right, that this is how it should be. She and her husband, together. But her heart was screaming otherwise. She pulled away and slapped Nathan across the face.

Haley immediately regretted it when she saw a flash of rage cross his eyes, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by sadness.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

"Nathan, you can't just come here after months of ignoring me--the hardest months of my life might I add--and expect me to welcome you with open arms. It doesn't work that way."

"Don't you still love me?"

"Yes, Nathan, I love you. You know that I always will. But, I needed you. I needed you beside me, with me, always. But, you weren't there, and it hurt like hell. I hit rock bottom several times before realizing that you weren't ever going to be there. So, that's when I came to the conclusion that I would have to do it on my own. Of course, I wasn't completely on my own. My friends have been really great--"

"Our friends," Nathan reminded her.

"Excuse me?"

"You said your friends. They're my friends too Haley."

"Really?" she asked. "Because last time I checked, when a "friend" is in the hospital, you go visit them. Last time I checked, you don't make a huge mistake like shaving points in a basketball game, and then leave a "friend" behind to deal with the after math. Last time I checked--"

"Ok, ok. I get your point," he sighed, growing aggravated. "But what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you were wrong before--when you said our marriage was failing. Because, I'm far as I'm concerned, there is no marriage."

Haley hopped down from the counter, but Nathan grabbed her by the arm and held her in place. Haley immediately regretted closing the door.

"Let go."

"Haley, I know you're upset, but be reasonable. Our marriage isn't over."

"I'm sorry Nathan," she said, trying to twist out of his tight grip. "But I've moved on."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Who is he?"

"No," she shook her head, wincing as his grip tightened. "That's not what I meant. I mean with us. I've moved on. There came a point where I had to make a decision to move on with my life, and I did."

"You can't have moved on that fast Haley, I know you. You wouldn't give up that easy. Unless, there was someone else involved. Now, who is he?" he growled.

"There's nobody else Nathan," she insisted, shaking under his grip. The tears that were now falling were for a whole different reason than before. "And I didn't give up; I just realized that it wasn't worth fighting for. I needed to go on with my life."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Nathan, please you're hurting me," she cried.

"And you're not hurting me?"

"No, I mean you're seriously hurting me," Haley replied, managing to finally break free from his grip. Nathan's eyes widened at the bruises that were already beginning to form on her upper arm.

"Haley, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm just...I'm so lost. And I need you Hales, I need you so much."

So many emotions were coursing through her, fear anger sadness love confusion, that she was finding it hard to decide on just one.

"So, whose house were you staying at?" she asked, trying to bide her some time. Maybe if she calmed him down enough, she would be able to make it in out of this in one piece. Well, physically at least.

Nathan looked down at the floor guiltily, and Haley felt her stomach churn.

"Nathan?"

"I was at Taylor's house," he whispered.

"You were what?" she asked incredulously. Anger was definitely winning the battle of emotions.

"I went stay at Taylor's house."

"So, my husband went stay at my sister's house, and neither of you bothered to tell me?" her voice was starting to rise.

"She was just doing me a favor," Nathan replied.

"A favor? A favor would be telling me that my husband wasn't on the side of the road somewhere, the victim of a drunk driving accident. What she did was not a favor."

"Haley, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Nathan, I've been worried sick about you. There were some days that I couldn't even get out of bed because I missed you so much--" A sudden unsettling feeling came over her as she thought about the guilty look on Nathan's face when she had asked where he had been staying.

"Oh God," she whispered, shakily. She placed a hand on the counter behind her to steady herself.

"What?" he asked.

"Nathan, tell me you didn't sleep with her," Haley begged. "Please, tell me that you didn't have sex with my sister...again."

Nathan opened his mouth, but Haley shook her head. She could see the answer in his eyes.

"How could you?" she asked, fighting back the sob that was forming in the back of her throat.

"Haley, no, let me explain--" he said, reaching out to her, but she moved out of his grasp.

Haley felt her heart break all over again as she looked back at him as she opened the door.

"I'll be sending the divorce papers," she said softly, through the tears before closing the door behind her.

"Haley!" Nathan called after her.

OTH+++++++

Brooke smiled down at her test paper. Only forty-five minutes into the test, and she was already finished. Yet, she frowned as nervousness came over her. She looked up to see Haley through the door window, rushing past.

She looked at the clock and knew something was wrong. Haley should have been in the tutor center, getting ready for her final. Brooke's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Davis?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Not until you're finished with your exam."

"But I am," she replied.

The teacher looked up at her curiously and motioned for Brooke to walk to her desk. Brooke handed the teacher her test paper and smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

"Well then Miss Davis, you are free to go."

"Thank you," Brooke nodded her smile fading as she began to worry about Haley. She quickly gathered her things and exited the classroom. She looked at the direction that Haley had been coming from.

"Oh God," she whispered as she saw a tall dark-haired boy walking the other way. Her heart was torn between finding Haley and kicking Nathan's ass. Brooke turned the other way and hurried after Haley, trying to figure out where the tutor could have gone. She hurried past the lockers and was swept over by a recent memory. A small smile came over her as she realized where Haley was.

Brooke opened the door to the janitorial closet to find Haley huddled in a corner. Brooke felt her heart fall and shatter to a million pieces at the sight of Haley so small and broken. She rushed over to her, and putting her arms around her, made her stand up. Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl, and Haley buried her face into Brooke's shoulder, soaking her shirt with her tears.

"It's ok," Brooke whispered, rocking them back and forth slowly. "I'm here now."

Haley leaned back to look Brooke in the face. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"It's--Nath--an--he's--"

"Shh," Brooke soothed, bringing her hands to Haley's face. "I know. I just saw him. Now, I need you to calm down. Okay?"

Haley's breathing was short and rapid as she struggled for air in between sobs.

"Ok, hunny, you're scaring me," Brooke said gently, trying to stay calm. "You need to take a deep breath."

Haley closed her eyes and more tears started to pour out as she shook her head. Brooke struggled to keep her own tears in check. She wrapped her arms around Haley once more and pulled her close, whispering comfort into her ear. Eventually, the sound of Brooke's voice and the feeling of her warmth was enough to make Haley at least calm enough to breathe properly.

Brooke continued to rub a soothing hand up and down Haley's back, relaxing as she felt her calming down.

"Are you ok?" Brooke whispered in her ear. She felt Haley shake her head against her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Haley took a deep shaky breath as she pulled back slightly, but stayed in Brooke's arms. Brooke had the sudden urge to kiss her. Most people look horrible after crying like she had been, but not Haley. Her eyes were shining, and her eyelashes were long and dark, and the tears made her cheeks glisten, but Brooke held herself in check.

"I was on my way to the tutor center to study, and I ran into Nathan. He asked if we could talk, so I said sure. So, we went to the tutor center, and we started talking," Haley said, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"And what did he want? I mean, what is he doing here?"

"He's here to take finals, and he wants to get back together."

"Oh," was all Brooke could say as she felt her felt her heart drop, and a queasy feeling came over her.

"So, I told him no," Haley continued, and Brooke couldn't help but smile as she started to rub her hands up and down Haley's arms. "I told him that I moved on with my life. Well, of course he freaked out. He asked who the guy was. I tried explaining it to him, but he wouldn't listen--"

"Haley, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Brooke asked cautiously.

Haley shook her head, knowing that if she spoke, Brooke would be able to see right through her. However, when Brooke's hands passed over the fresh bruises, Haley couldn't hide the wince.

"Haley?" Brooke asked, her eyes growing wide. Haley pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest, but Brooke stepped forward and gently pulled Haley's arms away. She carefully lifted Haley's sleeve an inch or two and revealed several bruises around her upper arm.

Haley bit her lip, expecting Brooke to get mad. She waited for Brooke to blow up and storm out after Nathan, but she was surprised to look and find tears forming in Brooke's eyes.

"Haley, I'm so sorry," she said. "I should have been there for you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again, I swear it."

Haley smiled as her heart ached for the girl in front of her, "No, it's not your fault. Don't even for one second think that it is, you hear me?" she asked, taking Brooke's hands in her own.

Brooke nodded.

"Besides," Haley laughed nervously. "That isn't even the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, her guilt and sadness quickly being replaced by anger.

"Well, Nathan said he had been staying with a friend."

"Yes?"

"And when I asked which friend, he told me he had been staying with Taylor," Haley replied, new tears now forming.

Brooke squeezed her hands gently, "Hey, ok, so he's an asshole. And seriously, did you suspect any better from your sister? But I mean, in my book that is no where near as bad as him laying a hand on you."

Haley bit her lip, knowing that she may have been wrong about Brooke blowing up before, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be wrong twice.

"They slept together," Haley said softly.

"They did what?"

"They slept together," Haley repeated. She swore she could see flames in Brooke's eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," she growled, moving to walk out the closet.

"Brooke, no," Haley said, reaching out to grab her hand. "He's not worth it. Besides, it's not like I've been entirely innocent in that matter either."

"Haley?" Brooke asked in amazement. "You can't be serious. You're comparing a few meaningless nights with your sister and then him running back to you to what we have?"

"No," Haley replied quickly, wiping away a few tears. "It's just. It's ok. This just makes it easier to completely break free of him, you know? And I don't want you doing something stupid just because I'm upset."

"Haley, I would do anything for you," Brooke said honestly.

"I know," Haley said, taking Brooke's face in her hands. "I know you would, but I'm asking you not to."

Brooke sighed, but nodded, "Ok."

"Thank you," Haley replied, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"So, are you ok now?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yea," she answered, burying her face into Brooke's neck.

"You're lying," Brooke told her as she felt the tears roll down her neck.

"I'm sorry," Haley said, pulling away slightly, trying to wipe the tears away. "I shouldn't be like this. I mean, I have you now. I shouldn't let him upset me this much."

Brooke pulled Haley's hands away from her face and smiled as she watched the tears fall. She rested her own hands on the tutor's waist, rubbing soft circles with her thumbs.

"It's ok," she replied with a slight shrug. "It's ok."

Haley looked up into her eyes for a second, before jumping up, and throwing her arms around Brooke's neck as she kissed her firmly. Brooke couldn't hold back the moan as Haley's body crashed into hers. Her arms wrapped around Haley's waist to hold her there, as she tried to keep up with the smaller girls hungry kisses.

Brooke found herself breathing heavy in no time. She shivered in delight as she felt Haley's tongue run across her bottom lip and opened her mouth, immediately granting access. Her hands traveled down, over Haley's hips to her upper thighs, where Brooke bent down slightly and lifted the smaller girl up. Haley wrapped her legs around Brooke's waist, without breaking contact from her lips. Brooke backed her into a wall, where she was able to feel the full effect of Haley's body against hers

The two broke apart, both breathing heavily. Brooke looked Haley in the eyes and was scared at what she found there. The familiar mixture of caring and passion and lust that Brooke had come to crave was there, but there something new. There was need. Haley needed Brooke, but not just in a physical way. She needed her there, beside her, and it scared Brooke to be needed like that, especially since she knew that she needed Haley just as badly.

"You are so amazing," Haley whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear.

"Back at you," Brooke smiled.

"Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to continue this, I have to go," she smiled back.

"Go? Where?"

"Take my final."

Brooke pouted, "But I was just getting warmed up."

Haley tightened her legs around Brooke to pull her closer and kissed her softly.

"I know, but I have to go."

"See you for lunch?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

Brooke sighed, backing up as Haley let her legs fall, and Brooke lowered her to the floor.

"So?" Brooke asked concernedly as Haley opened the door.

"No," she shook her head. "But thanks to you, I will be."

Brooke smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk down the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all, so I got another update for you. It's a bit short, and I don't know, it seems kind of rushed to me, but I was never too good at the whole fighting/anst stuff, lol. So, thanks for all you guys reviews, y'all rock, and here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own OTH because if I did, Baley would have gotten together way back in season 3 like they should have. **

OTH+++++++

"So..." Lucas smiled as Brooke joined him and Peyton at their usual table for lunch. "How was the history final?"

"It was good; Haley really is a great teacher. I mean I was one of the first ones finished, and I know I did well. I got at least a C, but I may have pulled off a B. But, all I really needed was a low D to pass history, so I'm good with that one. Oh, and Nathan's back, and he cornered Haley," she said, without taking a breath in between sentences, hoping to slide in that last comment without Lucas freaking out too much. She took a bite of her sandwich and waited.

"Well, that's good," Peyton smiled uneasily, praying that Lucas hadn't caught Brooke's last statement. One look at her boyfriend told her otherwise.

"He did what?" Lucas asked, a fist forming.

"Look, I shouldn't have said anything," Brooke said, nervously. "You should just talk to Haley about it."

"If he hurt her, I'm going to kill him," Lucas mumbled to himself. "He said he just wanted to talk."

"Wait," Brooke interrupted. "You knew he was back?"

"Uh..." Lucas frowned. "I kind of called him."

"You did what?!"

"Hey?" Haley greeted, joining the three of them at the table. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Haley, show Lucas your arm," Brooke demanded.

"What?" Haley asked, trying to act as if she didn't know what Brooke was talking about.

Brooke sighed, calming down a little as she turned to look Haley in the eye.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I kind of let it slip about what happened."

Haley nodded, but raised a subconscious hand to her sleeve, tugging it down.

"Haley, sweetie, he needs to see this," Brooke insisted softly as she gently took her hand away.

Haley raised her sleeve to reveal the bruises that Nathan had left. There was a collective gasp around the table. Brooke felt her heart ache as she saw the bruises fully in the light, and she felt her anger rise at the thought of whose fault this was.

"You see?" Brooke asked, turning to Lucas who was practically shaking with rage. "Do you see what your phone calls do?"

"I'm going to kill him," was all he could say.

"Phone calls?" Haley questioned, turning to Lucas, letting her sleeve fall back down.

Brooke and Peyton glared at him as well.

"I called Nathan," Lucas admitted through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Haley asked, fighting to stay calm.

"Because I just wanted to check on him, to see if he was ok, and see where he was."

"And did you not think that I should know about this?"

"Haley, listen to me--"

"No, I've listened to my fair share of Scott boys today, thank you," she said, grabbing her book bag and storming off.

Brooke gave Lucas one last death stare before hurrying after Haley.

Peyton looked at Lucas and just shook her head before getting up to go to her next class.

Lucas slammed his fist on the table, before hurrying off to find Nathan.

OTH+++++++

"Haley!!" Brooke called after her. "Haley wait!! Tutor Girl, if you make me ruin my new shoes!!"

She smiled as Haley slowed down, allowing Brooke to catch up.

"Take me home," Haley said.

"You sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yea," she nodded, allowing Brooke to wrap a comforting arm around her and lead her to her car.

OTH+++++++++

Lucas made his way to the gym, his eyes blazing and his jaw set. He flung open the doors to reveal Nathan, Skills, and a few other guys from the team joking around.

"Leave," Lucas demanded shortly.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Not you," Lucas replied. "Everybody else, leave. Now."

One look at Lucas told them that they should do as he said, and they did, hurrying out of the gym. Nathan stood up slowly, raising his hands in front of him as Lucas crossed the gym floor, fists clenched at his sides.

"Hey, Lucas," he smiled shakily. "What's up?"

Lucas punched him squarely in the jaw without hesitation. He smiled slightly as Nathan swaggered backwards, bringing a hand to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know--"

"Like hell you don't. Have you seen the bruises on Haley's arm? Because I sure as hell have."

"Lucas, it was an accident--"

Another punch connected with his eye.

"Sorry," Lucas said. "It was an accident."

"Look, I never meant to hurt her. I was just trying to get my point across. I just got overheated, that's all."

Lucas stepped closer to him, looking him square in the eye, "If you ever get within a hundred feet of Haley again, I swear to you, you will not live to regret it."

"Lucas," Nathan tried as he watched his older brother walk away.

"You had to have known this was coming Nathan," Lucas said, turning back around. "I mean, come on! Freaking Haley! She's like the most innocent, harmless person ever, not to mention my best friend."

"I know, and I'm sorry--"

Lucas shook his head, laughing again, "You are so lucky I sent those guys out of here, especially Skills. Because once they and the other rivercourt guys find out about this, well, I might actually feel sorry for you."

Lucas turned around, and walked out of the gym, leaving Nathan to stand there in his guilt and regret.

OTH++++++++

"We're here," Brooke announced, turning off the car. Haley had been in a quiet daze the whole ride home.

She merely nodded, opening her door and climbing out. Brooke followed suit, as she let the smaller girl lead the way up to the apartment.

"Is there anything you need?" Brooke asked, closing the apartment door behind her.

"You shouldn't have told him," Haley said, turning to face her.

"He shouldn't have called Nathan," Brooke countered.

Haley shook her head, "It wasn't your place to tell Lucas."

"I was only looking out for you."

"Ever thought that maybe I can look out for myself just fine? I'm sick and tired of people painting me out to be this helpless little girl. I can fight my own battles, thank you."

"Haley, I don't think that," Brooke replied. "And I know you can fight your own battles, I do. I think I just told him that because I didn't know what else to do. He's your best friend, so I thought he would be able to help."

"Help?" Haley asked. "Lucas's form of help will be to beat the crap out of Nathan, if not kill him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, Brooke. Nathan is still my husband--"

"Not for much longer," Brooke pointed out.

"Yes, but I still love him, and even if I can't stand the guy, I don't want to see him get hurt. He made a mistake; we all do."

Brooke felt her chest tightening, "Sorry."

"Look, just next time, let me deal with my own problems."

Brooke frowned, "Alright."

"Okay," Haley nodded. "I think I'm going to go take a nap...alone," she added when Brooke made a move to follow her.

"Sure," Brooke replied, biting her lip. "Whatever you want."

Haley nodded again before turning to go to the bedroom.

OTH++++++++

Brooke let the tears fall freely as she curled into a ball on the couch. The pain in her chest remained at the thought of Haley's words. She didn't know why they were bothering her so much. After all, Brooke had been the one to tell Haley that she would always love Nathan, so it shouldn't be such a big shock to her when Haley says she still does.

Plus, Haley belonged to Brooke now. They were going out, not her and Nathan. Brooke thought of the empty couch she was laying on and Haley alone in the back room. She closed her eyes tightly, praying that Haley was still hers. She hoped that she hadn't royally screwed things up just when they were starting to find their place. She prayed to God for Haley to give her another chance as she felt her tears roll off her cheek and onto the couch. If she had learned only one thing in her entire life, it's that no thrill or happiness would be worth it if Haley wasn't there to share it with her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey y'all. So I know I'm updating a lot lately, but I'm home sick right now, so there's not much else to do, lol. Lucky y'all, lol. j/k. But anyway, I think y'all like this chapter. It's full of apologies, but they are definitely good apologies, lol. So, thanks a million for you guys reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

OTH++++++++

Haley woke up to an empty bed and a pillow soaked from her tears. She looked over at the clock to read 7:00. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She had slept through the entire afternoon. Her stomach growled in protest, but her heart ached as she noticed the empty pillow next to hers, remembering what had happened.

Haley knew she had overreacted with Brooke. She knew that Brooke was only looking out for her; she was just frustrated from everybody treating her like a child, especially when she's been through more stuff than the rest of them combined. She fought back more tears as she thought of Nathan. She wiped them away hastily, deciding that she had shed enough tears over him, and it was time to move on.

Haley got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran a quick brush through her hair, before pulling it up into a messy bun. Her eyes were still a bit red, but she didn't care. She walked to the front of the house to find Brooke sound asleep on the sofa. Haley smiled down at her sadly as she noticed her tear-stained cheeks. Brooke had cried herself to sleep, and it killed Haley to know that it was her fault. She had to refrain from running a gentle hand across her cheek. She didn't want to wake her up, not yet anyway. So instead, Haley grabbed a blanket from the chair and put it over Brooke. She quietly left the apartment, leaving Brooke's keys, deciding that she could use a walk to clear her thoughts.

Haley shivered in the soft breeze as she neared Lucas's house. She figured she owed Lucas a pretty big apology as well. She walked up the steps to the door to his room and opened it without knocking as had always been their custom.

"Hey there buddy," Lucas said, digging through his closet for a pair of sneakers. Haley smiled at the sound of relief in his voice. "Didn't think I'd see you here today," he commented, turning around to face her, the said sneakers in his hands. He sat on a chair to put them on and motioned for her to enter the room properly.

"Hey, I'm here to apologize."

"Even though I'm the one who should be apologizing?" he asked with a smile.

Haley bit her lip as she felt the tears form. Ok, so maybe a few more tears were to be shed today. Lucas opened his arms, and Haley climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest, smelling his familiar cologne that he had been wearing since they were twelve.

"I'm sorry Luke. I know you were just looking out for me. I just wish you would have asked me before you called, or told me you had called, or heck, even given me the number to where he was," she laughed through her tears as he rested his chin on her head. "But I had no right to blow up on you like I did. Not when you were just being a good friend."

"It's okay," he smiled. "You're right. I should have never talked to Nathan without talking to you first, and I'm so sorry that he hurt you Hales, but I can assure you that he won't do it again."

Haley looked up at him nervously, "What did you do?"

Lucas shrugged, but Haley tugged on his right arm, bringing it from around her to in between them. She frowned at the bruises on his knuckles.

"Lucas," she sighed.

"Hales, what did you expect me to do?" he asked. "You're my best friend, and nobody should ever hurt you like he did."

Haley placed a gently hand on his cheek and kissed the other before rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"I swear Lucas Scott. What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a smile. "Hey, if this writing thing doesn't work out, then maybe you can be my body guard when I become all famous and stuff."

Lucas laughed, "You're funny."

"But Luke," she said, growing serious. "How bad?"

He sighed, "I only hit him once."

Haley raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Ok, twice. But trust me, he deserved both of them."

"Do the guys at the rivercourt know?" she asked fearfully.

"No, not yet. That's where I was headed actually."

"Please don't tell them Luke."

He frowned as he looked down at her, but nodded. "Alright. But if they find out from someone else and ask me about it, I'm not denying. Ok?"

"Ok."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her once more and squeezed her tight.

"Do you want to come to the court?" he asked as they stood up.

"No, but if you could drop me off at my apartment that would be nice. I still have another apology to make."

"Let me guess," Lucas smiled teasingly. "You went off on Brooke because you had no one else to take it out on."

Haley looked at the floor guiltily.

"Come on," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to his car. "What ever happened to that punching bag you used to have? Maybe you should start taking out your anger on that instead of on your best friends."

OTH+++++++++

Haley waved at Lucas as she turned the key in the door of the apartment. She smiled to herself when she saw Brooke still asleep on the sofa. She closed the door behind her and crept over to the couch. She carefully laid down on top of Brooke, enjoying of the feeling of Brooke's body against hers. Haley planted a chaste kiss on Brooke's lips and smiled as the raven-haired girl began to stir beneath her.

"Mmm," Brooke smiled in her sleep. "These dreams keep getting better and better."

"Oh really?" Haley asked, her lips grazing Brooke's ear. The sight of goose bumps rising on Brooke's neck gave her immense satisfaction. She suddenly had the urge to kiss every little bump that had risen along Brooke's soft skin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke asked as Haley was only millimeters away from doing what she had been thinking about. She sighed, giving rise to more goose bumps.

"So..." she smirked, leaning up on her elbows so she could look Brooke in the face, "you been dreaming about me?"

"I'm guessing this means we're ok?"

"Only if you accept my apology."

"If this is your apology, then please be mean more often," Brooke replied, making Haley blush slightly.

Haley leaned down and kissed her softly, smiling as she pulled away.

"Seriously, I am sorry."

Brooke ran a loving hand across Haley's cheek, "It's okay. We were both wrong. We both apologize. So, now can we get to the make up sex?"

Haley laughed as Brooke carefully flipped them over so that she was on top.

"I wasn't joking," Brooke pointed out.

"Yea, you were."

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"But..." Haley continued, her eyes fixated on Brooke's soft pink lips. "We can make out if you want."

"I want," Brooke whispered as she brought a hand to the back of Haley's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her.

The soft delicate kisses they were sharing soon started to become more passionate. Brooke's hand that was on the small of Haley's back slowly found it's way under her t-shirt. Brooke smiled against Haley's lips at the feeling of her soft skin. She teasingly slid her hand over Haley's hip and across her lower stomach, causing Haley to stop for a second as her breath caught in her throat.

Brooke jumped at the chance to place a line of tantalizing kisses along Haley's jaw line. She nipped at her skin then soothed it with her tongue, earning a moan from Haley who tilted her head back, giving Brooke better access. Brooke found herself dizzy as she discovered that Haley indeed tasted just as sweet as she smelled. Her lips made their way down Haley's neck, memorizing every inch of skin they touched. Haley's breath was ragged as Brooke's soft lips burned against her skin.

"Oh God," she gasped, arching her back, pressing her self into Brooke as she found the soft spot in between Haley's collar bone. Brooke moaned against Haley's skin as she felt the smaller girl's body pushing up against her.

"Shit," Haley breathed, tightening her grip on Brooke's waist, pulling the girl down.

Brooke kissed her way back up, searching for the pair of lips that she found herself already craving. She found them with a smile, and took Haley's bottom lip in her teeth and tugged playfully, before running her tongue along it. She knew that asking for permission was just a formality at this point because she had Haley wrapped around her finger, but she figured that she'd let Haley believe she was in control a little longer.

Haley's lips parted, allowing Brooke access, and she felt Brooke's tongue collide with hers. Brooke tilted her head, making it possible to deepen the kiss even further as one of her legs slid in between Haley's, sending a jolt through the tutor's body. Haley moaned heavily against Brooke's lips. Brooke knew if her eyes had been open, then they would have surely rolled back. She couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was getting just from kissing this girl.

"Brooke..." Haley struggled for breath as she pulled away. Brooke leaned back down, kissing her so heavily that it was sure to leave a bruise.

"We need..." Haley was finding it hard to remember what she was about to say as Brooke's hand teasingly made it's way across the waist band of her jeans.

"Bedroom?" Brooke asked as she started to make her way along Haley's neck once more.

Haley took Brooke's face in her hands, and brought her up to where they were looking in each other's eyes. Both of them where struggling to find air as they looked into each other's hazed over eyes that were filled with such desire it was hard to believe that this was real. But as Brooke leaned down to press her lips against Haley's in a lust-filled kiss, Haley knew that this was real.

She pulled away once more, "We...need...to...stop."

Brooke looked down at her confusedly, "Stop?" she croaked.

Haley nodded, trying to steady her breathing and her pulse which was hard to do as she was reminded of Brooke's body still firmly pressed against her own.

"Don't you want to..." Brooke's voice trailed off.

Haley ran a caring hand across Brooke's cheek at the mixture of disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied honestly. "God, yes."

"Then why did we stop?"

"Because we still need to talk. Like really talk about today. I know I said some things that hurt you--"

"Yea, but that's ok. Trust me, you've made up for it," Brooke responded quickly.

Haley couldn't help but giggle, "Brooke, we can't just kiss and make it better. We need to talk if we want this to work out, and I _really _want this to work out."

She placed a hand on Brooke's chest and smiled at the feeling of her racing heart. She took Brooke's hand and placed it against her own.

"I can't imagine my world without you," Haley smiled up at her.

Brooke kissed her softly, "God, you are so beautiful."

A blush rose to Haley's cheeks and Brooke kissed each one.

"So..." Brooke grinned. "After we talk, can we?"

Haley frowned, scooting her self up on the sofa, causing Brooke to fall back onto her lap. Brooke did not like the look that was on Haley's face.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied.

Haley sighed, "I really don't think we're ready."

Brooke frowned, looking down at her hands that were rested against Haley's stomach, knowing that the tutor was right.

"I just--" she continued, hoping that Brooke wasn't too upset with her. "I don't want to rush things you know? I mean, we've only been dating like a week, although it seems like forever, but I just need to make sure that our hearts--both of them--are in the right place, you know? Because I don't think either of us could deal with getting hurt again."

Brooke nodded, a small smile on her face, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"You don't call me Tutor Girl for nothing," she grinned, relieved that Brooke wasn't angry.

"So no sex?" Brooke questioned, her smile growing.

"Not yet," Haley replied.

"Does that mean I have to stop doing this?" Brooke asked, scooting closer to kiss her passionately.

"Only if you want one very pissed off girlfriend," Haley said with a dreamy smile on her face as she pulled away, causing Brooke to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all so I got a brief update for you guys before I go to work. Just wanted to say a quick thanks for all you guys reviews, and I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

OTH++++++++

"Ok, so, you ready?" Haley asked, handing Brooke a plate full of pancakes.

Brooke looked up at her nervously.

"Brooke?"

Her face was pale.

"Brooke, babe, you gotta breathe," Haley reminded her.

Brooke took in a deep breath, and Haley laughed in relief.

"I thought I had lost you there."

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled, attempting to cut her pancakes with a shaky hand.

"Let me," Haley said, taking the knife carefully from Brooke and cutting her pancakes for her. "What's up with you anyway? I'm normally the one going crazy with worry about tests, not you."

"I'm not ready."

"Brooke, you're ready," Haley assured her, giving her her plate back.

"I don't know why I thought I could do this. I can't pull of a B on a trig final. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible."

"Why did I wait so long to worry about this? Now I'm going to have to repeat this year, and I'm going to lose my fashion contract, and I'm gonna lose you because you're way too smart to be seen with a loser, and--"

Brooke was caught off guard as Haley climbed onto her lap and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You're not going to lose me," she smiled.

"But--"

"And you're not going to fail," Haley continued, bringing a soft hand to Brooke's cheek. "You are so ready for this test. You're going to kick it's butt from here to Japan and back again."

Brooke let out a slight giggle, and leaned into Haley's touch, "Thank you."

Haley shrugged, "That's what I'm here for."

"Well," Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around Haley, "I guess I'll just have to keep you around then."

"I don't know..." Haley teased.

Brooke pulled her into a deep kiss.

Haley pulled away just enough to speak, a smile playing on her lips, "I think we can work something out."

"Yea," Brooke breathed, closing the mere centimeters that separated their lips.

OTH++++++++

Brooke looked down at the first question.

"Ok," she thought to herself. "Tangent. Haley and I went over this..."

_Haley had been wearing her low rise jeans and a simple white tank top with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, and two curls framing her face--to say she looked amazing would have been a severe understatement.. Her back was to the window, and the sun gave the slightest illusion of her having a halo. Halo...God Haley's voice was amazing on that song. She could just sit and listen to her sing for hours, although Haley hated it when Brooke listened to her sing. She said Brooke made her nervous. _

"Ok," Brooke thought. "Focus."

_At first, she had been sitting next to Haley, but Haley had asked her to move because Brooke was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate as she felt Haley's arm brush against hers, as the tempting scent of vanilla surrounded her. So, Brooke moved to across the table to keep some distance between to two of them. That's when Haley had starting talking about tangents, but what did she say? Brooke remembered Haley leaning over the table to point something out in Brooke's book. Brooke could just barely see over the top of Haley's shirt. She bit her lip as she suddenly found herself growing rather warm._

_"And Tangent is opposite over adjacent," Haley explained. "See, opposite being directly across from the angle, and adjacent being right next to it."_

_"I don't know," Brooke smiled, flashing dimples. "Being across and right next to, both seem pretty good to me."_

Brooke smiled to herself as she worked out the problem, trying to hide the flushed look of her cheeks. Well, if anything, this test would be very interesting.

OTH+++++++++

"Ok, everyone. Pencils down," the teacher commanded. "Make sure your name is on the paper and pass it up to the front."

Brooke passed her paper up with a smile. She had no idea how well she had done. She could have completely bombed for all she knew, but all she cared about at that moment was finding Haley. She grabbed her book bag and hurried out the classroom. She saw Haley at her locker, talking to Peyton, and Brooke could feel the heat returning to her face.

"Excuse us," Brooke said to Peyton with a quick smile, as she hooked an arm through Haley's and ushered her down the hall. They turned the corner into another relatively empty hall, and Brooke pushed Haley into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind them. Brooke didn't even bother with the lights as she reached out, her hands finding Haley's hips. She pulled the smaller girl close, her lips missing their target the first time, but the second time they found success. Sweet success.

Brooke ran a hand through Haley's hair, tugging slightly to make her tilt her head back as Brooke's tongue began to explore the back of Haley's mouth. Brooke let out a low moan as Haley finally caught her bearings and began to kiss her back. Haley leaned up on her toes, pushing back, trying to match the aggression of the kiss she was receiving. Brooke was forced to take a step back, surprised by the intensity that Haley was bringing.

Brooke felt something hit the back of her leg, and suddenly felt herself falling back. Her hand reached out, grasping for something to steady herself, but found nothing, and she soon felt herself landing flat on her butt on the ground with a giggling Haley in tow.

"God I love this closet," Haley smiled, her voice raspy.

"What happened to you being the clumsy one?" Brooke laughed, her own naturally raspy voice coming out even more hoarse than usual.

"So," Haley breathed, trying to control her breathing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Brooke smiled at the small girl in her lap that was playing with the hem of her shirt. Every now and then Haley's fingers would barely graze Brooke's stomach, sending happy chills down Brooke's spine.

"I just couldn't get you out of my mind, and I realized that I just had to have you now," Brooke replied honestly.

"Baby," Haley smiled, her voice still low and raspy as she scooted even closer to Brooke. "You can have me anytime you want."

"Dear God girl," Brooke croaked, their noses practically touching as she looked into Haley's glazed over eyes, her own now adjusted to the darkness. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"If it's anything like what you do to me, then you are one lucky girl."

Brooke reached forward, capturing Haley's lips in her own, her hands holding on to the smaller girl's hips to keep her from falling back.

The two broke apart only when air became an issue of surviving.

"So how was your test?" Haley asked with a smile after catching her breath.

"Way to kill the mood," Brooke teased.

"Sorry," she laughed. "It's just how I am."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Brooke replied, kissing Haley's nose, which earned a giggle from the girl in her lap.

Haley sighed, leaning back, placing her hands behind her for support, "So I'm growing rather fond of this closet."

"Yea, maybe it can be our spot," Brooke said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"A janitor's closet?"

"Why not? We have had some of our hottest make out sessions in here," Brooke pointed out.

Haley rolled her eyes, "How can we have a spot if we don't even have a song?"

Brooke furrowed her brow in thought before a smile came over her face, "I got it!"

"What?"

"That song you were singing."

"What song?"

"The one before we had our first make out session in here. Remember, you were walking from your locker, singing this incredibly hot song, and I grabbed you and pulled you in here. Back when you moved out...oh, you remember," Brooke insisted.

"I remember the session," Haley smiled. "But the song...oh goodness. You mean Crimson and Clover?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, that's it."

"Brooke, you can't be serious. That's not a love song."

"Why not? It's one of my fondest memories of us--our first make up after our first fight."

"Brooke," Haley sighed. "Be serious."

"I am," she insisted. "And wow, that part when you were like...'I'm not such a sweet thing,' yea, that one, that was so...there aren't words to describe it."

Haley felt herself blushing and hoped there was enough darkness to mask it.

"I know you're blushing," Brooke said, reading her thoughts.

"Screw you," Haley laughed.

"You see," Brooke smiled. "You keep promising me these things, and I keep getting my hopes up just to get them slammed down again."

Haley pushed her playfully, "Nerd."

Brooke laughed, taking Haley's hand in her own.

"So," Haley smiled as Brooke played with her fingers. "Crimson and Clover is our song?"

"Yep."

"And a janitor's closet is our spot?"

"Yep."

Haley shook her head, "We never were a normal couple were we?"

"Nope," Brooke beamed.

"So why start now?" Haley sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed in excitement. "You are so my favorite person in the world!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well not that you weren't before, but now you even beat out yourself."

Haley laughed at her girlfriend who was bouncing with excitement, glad she was able to make her happy, even if it was over something as silly as a song and a spot. It was all worth it to be able to see those beautiful dimples.

"Well Tigger, we had better get going," she smiled, standing up and offering her a hand.

Brooke took it as she stood.

"What's gonna happen when we don't come to school here anymore?" Brooke asked as they walked out of the janitor's closet when nobody was looking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow's our last day here. Then next week, we graduate--hopefully--then it's summer, and we go on with our lives."

"And?"

"How are we going to come back to our spot?" she asked.

Haley grinned, "Brooke, it's not like you haven't broken into the school before."

"Yea, but now it would be so much more illegal than before."

Haley turned to her with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Which makes it all the more fun."

"Ooo," Brooke smiled as Haley walked away, aware of Brooke's eyes on her. "Rebellious Haley...nice."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey y'all, sorry it's been so long. I had to go work at a summer camp for a couple weeks as a favor. There wasn't any internet, and I really didn't have any time to write, so it kinda sucked, lol. But yea, I'm back now, and I know this update is a bit short, but there's more to come. As always, thank y'all tremendously for your reviews. Y'all are awesome, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**

OTH+++++++

"So..." Peyton smiled as they were all sitting around a table in the courtyard the next morning. "Who's nervous?"

"Nervous? Please, if I don't pass, I'll just take it over again...next year," Brooke replied sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"You're going to pass," Haley reassured her, giving her hand a secret squeeze under the table. Brooke held on to her hand as she tried to pull away, and laced her fingers through Haley's, making the tutor smile.

"What about you Haley?" Lucas asked. "Are you worried? I mean, being valedictorian has been like your dream since forever."

"Thanks for reminding me Luke. I appreciate it, really."

Brooke laughed, rubbing a soothing thumb over her hand. "Don't listen to him; he's just being a butt head."

Lucas stuck out his tongue, and Brooke did the same.

"I'm gonna miss this," Peyton commented.

"Ugh-uh. No way. It's too early to be getting all sentimental and crap," Brooke replied.

"No, she's right," Lucas smile, taking Peyton's hand in his own, as Brooke placed her hand teasingly on Haley's knee. "I'm so happy we could make it here together you know?"

Haley nodded, unable to speak as Brooke's hand slowly made its way up her leg.

"I can't believe we almost were torn apart by me hiding some stupid secret you know?" Lucas continued.

Haley smiled through clenched teeth as she struggled to keep her breath steady. Brooke just smiled innocently.

"It's like if we can't tell each other everything, then what kind of friends are we, you know? I can't believe I almost ruined it over something as stupid as not telling you I called Nathan."

Lucas's words settled on Brooke and Haley suddenly and heavily. What kind of friends were they being, keeping their relationship from their two best friends? Haley frowned, and Brooke froze, her hand hadn't moved, and was still burning Haley's skin through her jeans, but the rush of blood was replaced by a rush of guilt.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. Brooke quickly removed her hand as Haley stood up. She watched nervously as her girlfriend hurried away from the table. Not sure if she should follow her or not.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, you know her. She's just worried about her grades, that's all," Brooke lied.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Lucas said, starting to stand, but Brooke stopped him.

"No, I think it's best if I do," she said.

Lucas looked at her curiously.

"Trust me," she smiled sadly, grabbing her books and walking away from the table.

"So," Brooke sighed, moving a bucket to sit against the wall next to Haley in the closet. "I guess it's just you, me, and this giant giraffe in the room."

"Elephant," Haley corrected.

"What?"

"It's a giant elephant in the room."

"Hun, you've known me for how long? And you still expect me to get those crazy sayings right?"

Haley giggled, allowing Brooke to wrap an arm around her.

"So, let me guess," Brooke said as Haley snuggled into her. "You're feeling guilty about not telling Lucas about us."

"Aren't you?"

"Yea," she sighed. "But it's been so great, you know? You and I in our own little world, with no one to..." she let her voice trail off.

"Judge us?" Haley offered. "Criticize us?"

Brooke bit her lip, not wanting to think about it.

"You know I'm right," Haley whispered, quietly. "But you know what? I can deal with all that as long as you're there with me."

Brooke looked down at her lap; she could see everything she had worked so hard for while in high school slipping away.

Haley lifted her head with a finger under her chin, "You're with me, right?"

Brooke could see the old self-conscious Haley returning as she looked into her deep brown eyes, and she silently cursed herself, for making Haley question what they had.

"Of course I am," she replied, pulling Haley onto her lap. She kissed the top of her head, lingering a moment. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"So..." Haley sighed, leaning back into Brooke.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's tiny waist, "So when?"

"Yea."

"How about we get through today first?"

"You nervous?"

"No, why would I be nervous? I mean, it's not like if I don't make a certain grade I won't graduate or anything."

"Sarcastic much?" Haley teased, playing with Brooke's fingers.

Brooke smiled, watching her. She was the most adorable thing in the world, and she was in her arms. Seriously, how lucky could one girl get?

"Sorry, I'm kind of nervous," Brooke laughed. "I don't know why though. I mean, I did have this really amazing tutor."

"Maybe if you would have spent looking at the book instead of down my shirt, you wouldn't be as nervous."

Brooke felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks, "You saw that?"

"You were kind of obvious."

"Well," Brooke smirked, tightening her arms around Haley. She leaned down so her mouth was right next to her ear, her hot breath sending chills down her spine while her lips tickled her. "You weren't complaining yesterday when we were in here."

Realization dawned on Haley, "That's what that was about? I was wondering what had you all hot and bothered."

"You," Brooke replied, heavily. "It's always you."

She pushed Haley's hair aside, kissing the side of her neck.

"Mmm, baby, don't start something you can't finish," Haley breathed.

"Who said I can't finish?"

"Me. The grades will be posted any minute now."

Brooke groaned, "Damn you and your know-it-allness."

"My know-it-allness?" Haley questioned with a giggle, standing up. She offered Brooke a hand.

Brooke took it, drawing herself up, close to Haley, "Don't tease me."

"Me?" Haley questioned, placing her fingertips on the slight space of skin showing between Brooke's jeans and shirt. "I would never tease you."

"Oh, you're good," Brooke smiled, leaning down to kiss her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, so I have a feeling y'all are going to hate me for this because one it's really short, and two the way I leave it, but I just couldn't resist. Don't worry, I'll update soon, I just felt like messing with y'all. lol. So, thanks for y'all's continued support, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

OTH+++++

"I don't wanna look," Brooke said nervously as they walked towards the crowd that was surrounding the papers that held their scores...their fates. "No, I wanna look. No, I don't wanna look."

She kept walking towards the crowd, then walking away. Haley slipped her hand into Brooke's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're going to do this. You're going to go up there, and you're going to read your scores and you're going to see that you passed with flying colors.

They made their way up to the board, and Brooke searched for her name on her history classes paper.

"Wait, what are these numbers for? This is history. Why are there numbers? I don't have a number," Brooke said, starting to freak out a bit.

"Brooke," Haley smiled. "Breathe. The numbers are your student ID. They aren't allowed to post the grades using students names, so they use our ID numbers instead."

"Oh," Brooke sighed. "Ok. I knew that.."

Brooke scrolled down the list, looking for her number, then paused, "C."

"Great," Haley smiled.

They continued to move through all of Brooke's courses where she continued to get C's.

"Brooke, this is awesome. You do realize how great this is right?" Haley asked excitedly. She stopped, noticing Brooke's frown. "What's wrong?"

"I need a B in Trig."

"Ok?"

"I've only made a C in everything else. How the hell am I going to get a B in my worst subject if I've only managed a C in everything else?" she asked, clearly giving in.

"Oh no you don't," Haley said, tugging on her hand so that Brooke faced her. "You will make that B because you are smart, and you knew that material, alright?"

Brooke sighed.

"Alright?"

Brooke nodded.

"Ok," Haley smiled, "Now let's do this."

Haley guided them towards the trig paper, "Do you want me to?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I got this. Actually...can I do this by myself?"

Haley wasn't sure how to take that question.

"No," Brooke said quickly, seeing her face drop. "It's not that I don't want you here. It's just that if I don't get it, I don't want to have to see your face."

"But you're going to have to tell me eventually," Haley pointed out.

"Look, why don't you go look over your grades, and I'll look over this one. Ok?"

Haley didn't like the idea of Brooke having to find out on her own, but she knew why Brooke was doing it. She felt the same way actually, so she nodded, and gave Brooke's hand one final squeeze before letting it go to find her own courses grades.

She looked at the first course, "A."

She looked at the next, "A."

"A."

"A."

"A."

"A."

She had a huge smile on her face as she reached the last list, she scrolled down to her number, then across to her grade, "A."

Haley jumped into the air in celebration. She was going to be valedictorian. She quickly looked around, but couldn't find Brooke anywhere. She felt her heart sink in fear. She walked over to the trig list and scrolled down to Brooke's number, then across to her grade. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. She turned quickly, hoping to find Brooke before she did anything stupid


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey y'all. So how'd you like the cute little cliffy I left y'all. Lol. Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking that when I wrote it, that I wouldn't be able to update all weekend, cause I would be reading the Harry Potter book, and I refused to watch tv or go online while reading it cause I didn't want it to get spoiled. lol. I'm a nerd, I know. Anyway, here's and update. Thanks for hanging in there, and not bringing out the pitchforks. Thanks also for the reviews, and I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

OTH+++++++

"Brooke!" Haley called out, racing out of the school. "Shit," she sighed, seeing her car gone.

"Haley?" Peyton asked, following her out of the building. "Is everything ok?"

"I need to find Brooke," she said quickly.

"Is she alright?"

"Can you give me a ride home?" Haley asked.

"Yea, come on," Peyton said, motioning towards her car.

Haley twitched anxiously in her seat the whole ride back to the apartment. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, hoping that Brooke would be there when she arrived.

"Thanks," Haley said quickly, hopping out of Peyton's car before it had even come to a complete stop. "I'll talk to you later!" she called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

She flung open the door, letting it slam behind her. Brooke walked out of the bedroom, and both of them froze.

"You got it?" Brooke asked.

"Yea," Haley breathed, still trying to catch some air from running all the way up to the apartment. "I saw yours too."

Brooke nodded. Slowly a smile crept onto both of their faces. A glint was shining in Haley's eyes as she rushed across the living room and down the hall to jump into Brooke's open arms. Her lips crashed down onto Brooke's forcibly, causing Brooke to back into the bedroom door, causing Haley to giggle. She tightened her grip on Brooke, pulling her into a hug. Her feet were still dangling above the ground.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered in Brooke's ear. "You did it."

"We did it," Brooke whispered back, grinning from ear to ear and holding Haley tight. "We both did it baby."

OTH++++++++

"So, do you want to tell them together?" Brooke asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"Honestly, I think it's best we divide and conquer," Haley replied.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking."

"Although, you do have it easier," Haley pointed out.

"How come?"

"Oh, come on. Peyton is so much more open minded than Lucas is."

"True," Brooke nodded. "I can go with you when you decide you're ready."

But Haley shook his head, "No, I feel I should be the one to tell him."

"Do you know when?"

"No, I guess I'm gonna see if I can find the right moment. If not, then I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"But is there really a right moment to tell your best friend that you're dating his ex, who, consequently, is of the same sex as you?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, no, not really," Haley couldn't help but laugh. She snuggled into Brooke on the sofa as she wrapped an arm around her. "When are you going to tell Peyton?"

"Tomorrow night. We're having a girl's night--our last one before graduation."

"It's gonna be fine," Haley said reassuringly, noticing the hesitancy in Brooke's voice.

"I hope so," Brooke replied, kissing the top of her head.

"So B. Davis, how does if feel to know that you will be graduating in three days?" Peyton asked as they made themselves comfortable in her bed. A big bowl of popcorn between them, and a stack of movies ready to be played in front of them.

"It feels great," Brooke answered with a smile. "I can't believe we actually made it. The both of us. Together."

"Yea," Peyton smiled. "We really did. Life threw all it had, and we just gave it the finger."

Brooke giggled, using the remote to turn on the television.

"But you know what? I have to admit that I did not think that I would be the one graduating while worrying about a guy. I always thought you'd be the one to have someone wrapped around your finger."

Brooke sighed. It was now or never.

"Yea..."

Peyton turned to her, "I know that yea."

Brooke faced her, smiling nervously.

"Brooke Davis, have you been holding out on me?"

"I am kind of seeing someone," she replied, her hands twitching anxiously.

"Really? Oh, is it like some secret love affair? Who is he? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me," Peyton demanded excitedly, as if they were back in middle school.

"She," Brooke whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked, not hearing.

"Who is she?" Brooke corrected, more loudly this time.

Brooke saw the wheels in Peyton's brain turning as she made the connection. The blonde froze, not sure what to do.

"You mean..."

"Yea,"

"Who?" Peyton asked carefully.

Brooke met her gaze, not sure why she was feeling so guilty.

"Brooke, it has to be some amazing girl to have made you, the queen of dating males, turn. So, who is she?"

Brooke still wasn't sure how Peyton was taking it. Her expression was solid and impossible to read.

"Haley," Brooke managed, her voice coming out hoarser than normal.

"Haley?" Peyton asked incredulously. "Haley? Our Haley?"

Brooke nodded fearfully, waiting for Peyton to go off on her for once again corrupting America's youth. Peyton frowned slightly, her forehead wrinkling in thought.

"Do you care about her?" Peyton asked seriously.

"Peyton, you know I do--"

"No," she shook her head. "Do you _really_ care about her?"

Brooke looked her in the eye, "With all my heart, and it scares me to death."

Peyton nodded, the slightest smile on her face. Brooke watched her nervously, and sighed deeply when Peyton opened her arms to her. She met the embrace, thankfully, and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Oh, God, I was so worried that I would lose you," she admitted through the tears.

"Lose me?" Peyton asked, pulling back slightly. "So, if I wouldn't have been ok with this, you would have chosen her?"

Brooke looked at her guiltily, waiting for the outburst, but once again it never came.

"She really does mean a lot to you," Peyton said, this time laughing a little. She pulled Brooke into another hug, holding her there.

"I'm scared," Brooke admitted.

"I'll be right beside you guys, no matter what," Peyton replied, knowing that Brooke was referring to what she thought everybody else's reactions were going to be. Peyton knew that 99 of them wouldn't be as accepting as hers.

"Thank you."

"It's what best friends do."

"Yea, well, you may have to remind Lucas that," Brooke commented, pulling out of the embrace.

Peyton frowned, "When's Haley gonna tell him?"

"Sometime before graduation. I really don't think he's going to take it well, but she refuses to let me go with her. Maybe if you talked to him?"

Peyton shook her head, "I think Haley's right on this one. She needs to be the one to tell him. But after she does, I'll gladly knock some sense into him if need be."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks."

OTH++++++

"So?" Brooke smiled the next morning at breakfast.

"So what?" Peyton replied.

"I know you are dying to ask something. Go ahead."

Peyton sighed, putting down her spoon, "How?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow she needed a little more than that.

"How did you and Haley like fall for each other?"

"How did you and Lucas--oh, wait, I know the answer to that," Brooke replied with a smirk. Peyton threw a cheerio at her.

"Not cool."

"I don't know," Brooke said honestly. "I mean, you know I've always cared about her. I don't know why, but straight away she always had a place in my heart."

Peyton nodded, urging her to continue.

"Then one day we were arguing in the kitchen, and all I wanted was for her to shut up so I could get a word in, cause you know how she gets when she on a roll, right?"

Peyton nodded again.

"So, I don't know what happened. It just seemed like the logical thing to do. So..."

"You kissed her?" Peyton laughed.

It was Brooke's turn to nod.

"How bad did she freak out? I mean, Haley isn't exactly the type to just go around kissing people...especially girls."

"You don't know the real Haley then," Brooke smiled.

"Oh, come on. I'm still trying to digest this whole thing. I'm not ready to hear about all that," Peyton protested.

"Not what I meant," Brooke responded. "I meant that like, everything just seemed to be building up to that moment. I thought it was all just harmless fun, you know we were just messing with each other, pretending to flirt. Come to find out, neither of us were pretending. It took both of us a while to come to terms with that, but once we did, god Peyton, it's been amazing. Seriously, I don't want to be anywhere except for in her arms, and when I'm away from her, I just want to cry."

Peyton smiled fondly, "You've got it bad."

'Insanely."

"So…" Peyton began nervously, dreading the answer, but to curious to stop herself. "Have you?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "The last thing I want to do is rush things. I know she's not ready, and frankly, neither am I, and I sure as hell am not about to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"So, when do I get to see the lovely couple?" Peyton asked.

"You wanna come now? I'm sure Haley would love to see you. I know this whole secret thing has been tough on her."

"Look at you, all protective and worrying," Peyton teased.

"And proud of it," Brooke smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey hey y'all. So, this isn't going to be one of my happiest chapters, lol. But I still think it turned out rather well. Thanks for your reviews. Sorry, I'm being so short, but I'm exhausted and am in dire need of sleep. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

OTH+++++++

Haley was pacing around the apartment nervously. It was a miracle that she hadn't walked a hole straight through the floor yet. She wasn't sure what to think. It was nearly 11 that morning and still no word from Brooke. That had to mean a good thing right? If something had gone wrong, surely Brooke would have called or come back home. Unless, something Peyton said made her change her mind, made her see just how much of a mistake being with Haley was.

There was a sudden, urgent knock on the door, and Haley nearly tripped over her own feet in shock. She nervously made her way to the door, when it opened on its own accord. She froze as the blonde walked into the house with a fierce look. Haley couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. She gazed down at the floor, struggling to hold in the tears. She could feel the disappointment radiating off of Peyton.

"Haley."

She wrung her hands nervously.

"Haley, look at me."

Haley looked up. Peyton was still standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow, as if asking a question.

"So..." Haley laughed nervously.

Peyton broke into a smile, not being able to hold it back much longer. She opened her arms to Haley who rushed into them, gratefully accepting the hug.

"Thank you," was all Haley could say. Tears of relief were swimming in her eyes as she pulled away.

Brooke walked through the door, a smile on her face, having watched the whole scene. She held out an arm, and Haley walked into her, wrapping her arms around her. Brooke smiled, doing the same, and kissing the top of her head. Peyton couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple, seeing how happy they were together.

"So what's for lunch?" Haley asked, still in Brooke's arms. The other two girls laughed.

"Karen's?" Brooke offered.

"Sounds good."

"I'm driving," Peyton said.

"Uhh, I want to get there alive," Haley smiled.

"Cute."

"Yea, she is," Brooke said, smiling down at Haley.

"Yea, ok, corny much?" Peyton laughed, walking out the apartment.

"You have no idea," Haley replied, locking the door behind them.

OTH++++++++++

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't remember," Lucas smiled as Haley walked up to him. He had been shooting around at the river court.

"How could I forget?" she asked.

Lucas held out a small box, and Haley held out a rectangular one.

Haley opened the small box and gasped, "Lucas!"

He smiled, knowing she would love it. Haley pulled out the bracelet that was made of a simple leather band that ran through a tiny hole in a guitar pick.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I have my ways."

Haley felt the tears spring to her eyes as she saw her signature on one side of the pick. On the other, the date of her first show on tour. It was her guitar pick from that show. She had thrown it into the crowd afterwards, and how Lucas had gotten a hold of it was beyond her.

"Happy graduation," he smiled proudly, knowing that he had done well at the sight of the happy tears in her eyes.

"Well, open yours," she said excitedly, as she wiped the tears away.

Lucas opened it and felt his heart well with pride.

"Is this?" he asked, taking out the black and white photograph.

"Yep," Haley said, the tears returning. "That's your nephew. I thought you'd want to have it."

"Oh, Hales," he smiled sadly, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Look at us," she laughed through the tears. "It's the night before graduation dress rehearsals. We should be celebrating, not crying."

"And how do you want to celebrate?" Lucas asked.

"By hanging out with you, duh," she replied rolling her eyes, but in truth she had been missing her Luke time.

"So, you got the sleeping bags?" he asked.

"Yep."

"And scrabble?"

"Yep."

"And..."

"Luke, you act like this is our first time," she laughed. "Now shut up, and help me unload Brooke's car."

"She actually let you borrow it?"

"How else would I have gotten everything over here? It's not like my mom could drop me off."

"She must really trust you," he commented.

"Yea," she laughed nervously.

OTH++++++++

"So, what do we have to read tonight?" Lucas asked. They had already played several rounds of scrabble which ended in the two of them throwing the tiles at each other over a dispute of over a word and were now in their sleeping bags, looking up at the stars. Haley was lying next to Lucas, her head on his shoulder when she handed him the book.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Nice choice," Lucas nodded. He took out the flashlight and cleared his throat. "It was the best of times. It was the worst of times..."

Haley sighed, listening to the sound of Lucas's voice. This had been a past time of theirs since they were little--him reading to her. It was funny, she had so many siblings, but her favorite one wasn't even blood related to her.

OTH+++++++

"Haley?" Lucas asked softly. "You still awake?"

"Yea," she replied, her voice just as soft as his.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

Haley took a shaky nervous breath, if she didn't do this now, she would lose the courage forever.

"Luke, can we talk?"

"Of course," he replied, wrapping an arm around her, sensing her uneasiness. "You know that."

"Ok, but, before I say this, just know that I love you, and you will always be my best friend, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Hales, you're starting to scare me," he laughed, sitting up in the sleeping bag.

"I met someone," she said with her eyes closed tight, feeling his eyes looking down at her.

"Who is he?"

"Well, technically, I didn't just meet someone. I'm actually kind of dating someone."

"Haley?"

"Honestly, I think I'm falling for this someone," she continued, as if not hearing him.

Lucas sighed, taking her arms, and lifting her up into a sitting position so that they were facing each other.

"Haley, open your eyes," he said softly.

She opened one eye, and squinted at him.

"Haley," he laughed. She opened both eyes and looked at him nervously.

"What's his name?"

Haley shrugged.

"Come on, Hales. I mean, you dated my brother. Who at the time was also my worst enemy. What can be worse than that?"

"Your ex-girlfriend," she whispered, so softly, that if her lips hadn't moved, Lucas would have shrugged it off as just the wind.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Haley sighed, "Your ex-girlfriend."

"My ex-girlfriend?" Lucas questioned. "Brooke?"

Haley nodded.

"What does Brooke have to do with your new boyfriend?" he asked, confusedly. "Does she have some long lost half-brother as well?"

"No," she replied quietly. "Lucas, Brooke is my...I'm dating...we're..."

Lucas's face fell as realization came over him, "What?"

"Lu--"

"No," he said, standing up quickly. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke. Tell me you're lying. Tell me--"

"I'm falling in love with her," Haley said honestly.

"But you can't, she's a...you're a..." Lucas started to pace the court. "I don't get this Haley. You're a girl. You're straight. You were married for Christ's sake!"

Haley winced. She had known this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Luke, please calm down," she begged as she stood up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down?! My best friend, who I've known practically my whole life, just told me she's a lesbian! And not just any lesbian, no, one that's dating my ex-girlfriend. A girl, who might I add, made your life a living hell growing up!"

"Look, I didn't expect you to be happy, but try to understand. Peyton does--"

"Peyton? Peyton knows?"

"Yea, Brooke told her the other night."

"What? One of my girlfriends wasn't enough, now you're trying to turn the other one too?"

"Lucas!"

"No, Haley, this isn't right!" he was still pacing, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What's not right about it? You can't help who you fall in love with, Luke. You know that," she replied firmly.

"No, this, this isn't love. This is...I don't know what it is, but it's not love."

"How do you know?" she asked, getting some of her courage back. "How would you know if you don't even give us a chance?"

"Us?" Lucas looked at her incredulously. "Us? How long has there been an us?"

"For a few weeks now," she shrugged.

"And have you...I mean..." he looked at her expectantly, the rolled his eyes."Who am I kidding? Of course you have. This is Brooke we're talking about here. I mean she is the resident whore!"

Haley slapped him square across his face, "Don't you ever talk about her like that again. Do you hear me?"

Lucas brought a hand up to his cheek, his eyes narrowing, "We're through."

"Fine with me," she replied, gathering her things.

"I don't want to ever talk you again."

"Even better."

"I can't believe I was ever friends with some backstabbing dyke in the first place," he spat.

Haley felt more tears coming, but fought them back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You're even worse than your father," she replied, before grabbing Brooke's keys and walking away.

She didn't let herself break down until she was back in the car and out of his site. Once there, the tears poured out as she felt the hole that was burning through her heart where Lucas used to be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey y'all, so i don't know why, but i feel like i'm going in circles with this, so be patient with me for the next chapter or so, cause after that it will get a LOT more interesting, lol. thanks for y'alls continued support. Over freaking 200 reviews, lol. that's just like...wow. So, I hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

OTH+++++++

Brooke frowned as she looked out the window, pulling up the blanket tightly around her. It had started to storm outside, and she was stuck in the apartment all alone. She hated being alone. She curled up on the couch, turning on the television when there was a knock on the door.

She approached the door slowly, the blanket still wrapped around her. A sudden flash of lighting and clap of thunder made her jump. She brought a shaky hand to the door knob, unlocking the door and slowly opening it. What she saw on the other side made her heart ache.

Haley was standing there, soaking wet, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, tears mixing with the rain that was cascading down her face

"Haley?"

"I forgot my key," she explained.

"Baby, come here, come inside," Brooke said, pulling her in. She closed the door behind her and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. She didn't even have to ask what happened; she already knew. What she also knew was that the next time she saw Lucas she would be sure to give him a piece of her mind and maybe a piece of her fist as well.

"It's ok," Brooke soothed. "You can cry all you want. You've earned that right."

She didn't care that she was getting soaked; she wrapped her arms tighter around Haley as the smaller girl held on for dear life. Brooke sighed, not being able to imagine what she was going through; after all, she still had her best friend.

"He said--he call--" Haley choked out.

"Shh," Brooke replied softly. "Don't worry about that now. You can tell me about it later."

Haley buried her face into Brooke's neck, glad for the warmth.

"Come on," Brooke said, leading her down the hall. "The last thing we need is for you to catch pneumonia."

Brooke brought her into the bathroom and sat her down on a stool. She walked over to the tub, turning on the hot water. She went back to Haley, rubbing a caring hand over her cheek. She wanted nothing more than to take the girl in her arms and kiss her, but she knew that was the last thing Haley needed right now.

Brooke's hands found the hem of Haley's shirt, and Haley lifted her arms slowly, allowing Brooke to take off the shirt. She did the same to her jeans, throwing them in the hamper. She then grabbed a dry towel, and wrapped it around Haley. She went back to the bath to make sure it wasn't too hot, and added some bubbles for good measure.

She walked back to Haley once more, and squatted in front of her.

"Take as long as you need, k? And just yell if you need anything. I'll be in our room."

Haley nodded, closing her eyes as Brooke kissed her forehead, lingering meaningfully.

OTH++++++

Brooke sat up in bed, waiting for Haley. She had changed into a pair of dry pajamas and was listening to the latest CD Peyton had made for her. Her head turned at the sound of the door to their room opening. A very meek looking Haley walked in wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, her hair now dry.

Brooke pulled back the covers, motioning for Haley to join her. Haley crawled into bed and onto Brooke's lap. She curled into a ball, resting her head in the crook of Brooke's neck as Brooke rocked them back and forth, neither of them saying a word.

OTH++++++

Brooke woke up, finding herself unable to move. Brooke wasn't exactly sure when, but sometime during the night they had managed to lay down. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Haley was still lying on top of her, her arms wrapped around Brooke's waist and their legs tangled. Haley's warm breath was tickling her neck, and Brooke couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful the girl was, even with her cheeks still stained from the previous night's tears.

Haley struggled to stay asleep, burying her head further into Brooke's neck, sending delightful shivers down Brooke's back when her lips accidentally grazed her collar bone.

"Mmm," she mumbled against Brooke's skin, making the designer take a deep, steadying breath. She didn't want to wake the girl up, but she wasn't sure how long she would last if Haley kept this up. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long as she felt Haley beginning to stir.

Haley's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Brooke happily. Brooke faked a smile back, knowing Haley's happiness wouldn't last as soon as she remembered the events of the previous. Fortunately, her eyes were too clouded over to notice. When she spoke, her voice came out hoarse.

"I can't feel my hands," she mumbled.

Brooke laughed slightly, placing an arm around Haley to hold her steady, while she arched her back slightly, allowing her to retrieve her hands from underneath Brooke. Brooke smiled at the blush the crept up to Haley's cheek when she pressed herself against her.

"Thanks," she managed as they settled back down. She smiled up at Brooke, wide-eyed and innocent, but that soon faded as realization washed over her. Her smile fell and her eyes darkened. Brooke pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, rubbing her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"Well, it kind of is," Brooke pointed out.

"No," Haley said. "This is his fault for being such a close-minded jackass."

Brooke raised a concerned eyebrow, "What exactly did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

"Brooke, don't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because," Haley sighed. "If I tell you, you're going to get upset, and you're going to go into protective mode, and you're going to do something you'll end up regretting."

"Oh, I doubt I'll regret it."

"I don't want to see you upset," Haley replied. "And I don't want to see you doing something that could get you into trouble, or worse, get you hurt."

"Haley, you know I love you and that I'd do anything for you--"

"I know, I know," Haley sighed.

"No," Brooke replied, looking into her eyes. She felt her heart speed up as the faintest smile played on her lips. Her palms became sweaty as she tightened her grip around Haley, her eyes glistening as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Haley," she said slowly. "I love you."

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked down into those dark brown eyes that were filled with such compassion and honesty that she found herself unable to think. It was now her turn to feel the tears form.

"Haley?"

She bit her lip slightly, "I love you too," she smiled, kissing her softly.

OTH+++++++

"Hey," Peyton smiled, pulling up along side Brooke's car.

They all stepped out of the cars, graduation gowns on but not zipped, and caps in hand.

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"You've talked to Lucas, lately?" Brooke asked.

"No, he's supposed to meet me here. Why?"

"Maybe you should," Brooke replied, giving Haley's hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Haley?" Peyton asked, causing the tutor to stop in her tracks. She couldn't bring herself to look the blonde in the eyes. "Haley, I'm sorry. Whatever he said, whatever he did, you didn't deserve that, ok?"

She didn't respond, and Peyton pulled her into a reassuring hug, "Ok?"

Haley nodded this time as she pulled away, wiping the tears.

"Come on," Brooke smiled, placing a hand on her back. "We've got us a dress rehearsal to attend."

"You got your speech?" Peyton asked.

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"I'm about to puke, and it's only the dress rehearsal." Haley replied, causing the other two girls to giggle as the walked into the gymnasium where the graduation ceremony would be held.

"So, how's this thing set up?" Brooke asked, watching the teachers trying to get the students to line up.

"Alphabetical order."

"Um, Haley, wouldn't that put you buy Lucas and Nathan?" Brooke asked concernedly.

She cracked a smile for the first time since they had started to dress for rehearsals, "No. You see, the valedictorian gets her own special seat."

Brooke beamed, "That's my girl."

"Hey, and maybe Lucas and Nathan will get into a fight, and then maybe I won't have to worry about kicking his ass," Brooke added.

Haley froze.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You don't think Lucas would tell Nathan, do you?" she asked fearfully. Brooke's eyes widened, and they both turned to Peyton.

"I'm on it," she nodded, setting out to find Lucas.

"Miss Davis, Miss James, please find your places in line," a teacher said, passing by the two.

Brooke smiled, "Well, you go get in your designated chair Miss Valedictorian."

"Hey, I'm smart and you love it," Haley smiled back.

"Hell yea," Brooke replied with a wink before finding her respective place in line. Haley walked all the way to the back of the line since she would be sitting in the first chair. She found her place in line, but received an awkward look from the girl in front of her--Edna St. Claire.

"Hey," Haley smiled awkwardly. Edna was salutatorian, and she hated Haley for it.

"Um, Miss James," Principal Turner said, walking up to her. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes sir," Haley smiled, leaving her place in line to following him into a back room in the gym. He closed the door behind them.

"Haley," he sighed.

"Yes?"

"I hate to have to do this, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"Ok?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her protectively.

"Certain alumni have expressed concern about you assuming the roll of valedictorian."

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"They don't feel that you are the best person to be representing the school in that post," he explained.

"I don't understand. I mean, I earned this fair and square. I took the hardest courses and I made the highest grades."

"It's not your scholastic abilities they are questioning."

"I'm sorry, but can you please stop being so cryptic and just come out with it?" Haley asked.

"Some people believe that you aren't the type of role model that we should have representing our school."

"You are talking in circles!" she said, losing her temper. "Sorry."

"Look, let's face it, having someone who was married, pregnant, and separated before graduation up there representing our school isn't exactly the best thing. Then add in the fact that your husband was involved in a scandal that was all over the press, we just don't think it's such a good idea."

Haley nodded, "So you don't want me disgracing your school? Is that it?"

"No--"

"It's fine Principal Turner. Don't worry about it. I won't embarrass you in front of all your precious alumni," she replied smugly before walking out and slamming the door. She exited the gym quickly, not wanting anyone to see her or the tears in her eyes. She took little relief in the fact that things couldn't possibly get any worse.

OTH+++++++

Brooke settled into her seat, luckily she was towards the front of the alphabet so she didn't have to wait long for everyone else to be seated. The end of the line came and sat down, but there was no Haley. Brooke looked around, but figured she was probably in the bathroom or something. She sat through all the mind-numbing speeches, and several lectures on the proper way to behave during the ceremony. Finally, the part where Haley was supposed to practice her speech arrived.

Principal Turner stood up and walked to the podium, "And now, the class valedictorian Edna St. Claire will give the farewell address."

Brooke's jaw dropped as she stood up quickly. She carefully maneuvered herself down the row without so much as an apology to those she stepped on. All she knew was that she had to find Haley.

"Miss Davis?" Turner questioned. "Miss Davis!" he called after her as she rushed out the gym, not hearing his calls, and not noticing the half a dozen other people who stood up following her out as well. Brooke hurried into the school, not caring how loud she was being when she slammed the door opened. She could care less if there were still classes going on. She hurried down the hall past their lockers and turned the corner. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before slipping into the janitor's closet.

She turned on the light and found Haley sitting on an overturned bucket. Brooke wasn't sure why, but the fact that Haley wasn't crying scared her more than anything else.

"Haley?" she asked carefully.

"I'm not valedictorian," she sighed.

"I know," Brooke frowned, pulling up a bucket to sit in front of her. "Why? No one deserves it more than you do."

"Yea, well, apparently I would be an embarrassment to this school and its alumni."

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "How is that possible? You are one of the brightest students to ever walk these halls. Not to mention how much you've given back to this school and community. How can anyone say you don't deserve this?"

"Easy. Principal Turner made it pretty clear that I'm a trashy person."

"A what?"

"Yea, apparently my life's events over the past year and a half aren't exactly appropriate valedictorian behavior. Well, sorry if my life inconveniences anyone."

"What?!" Brooke asked growing angry.

"No, baby, please don't," Haley said taking Brooke's hands in her own. She looked up and Brooke found it hard to look her in the eyes. They were full of hopelessness and defeat.

"Haley, listen to me," she said softly but firmly. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Ok? Trust me those people will never be half the person you are, and nobody deserves to be valedictorian more than you do. Alright?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late now."

"Come on," Brooke said, standing up and holding out her hand. Haley took it and stood up as well.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to practice. Principal Turner is probably freaking out right now."

Haley shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"I'm not going."

"Hales? You have to go to practice in order to attend the ceremony," Brooke reminded her.

"I'm not going to the ceremony."

Brooke looked at her, the confusion evident on her face, "Haley, what are you talking about? Of course you want to go to graduation. I love you, but you're a nerd. You've been dreaming about this day since you were little."

"No," Haley corrected her. "I've been dreaming about standing on that stage and giving my speech since I was little."

"But all your family--"

"What family? My mom and dad are all the way across the country. My siblings are all too busy with their own lives. Brooke, you're my family now."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her statement, "You're my family too."

Haley laughed slightly, "Why is everything always so corny with us?"

"I have no idea. You have so made me lose my edge," Brooke laughed, throwing an arm around her waist, guiding her out into the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey y'all, I know this is short, but I haven't posted in a while, which I am sooo sorry for, I've just been super busy, but don't worry. I have plenty of time to right now. So, this is just to hold you over till then. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!**

**I don't own OTH**

OTH++++++

"Haley!" a voice called from behind them as they walked through the courtyard to the parking lot. Brooke and Haley turned around to find Peyton rushing towards them. Nathan wasn't far behind.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not valedictorian anymore," she shrugged.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Why?"

"Nathan!" Haley gasped, bringing a hand over her mouth. "What happened?" His right eye was bruised. There were a few stitches over his left eye brow. His lip was cut deeply.

Lucas hurried to join the group, "Haley, what's going on?"

Her eyes narrowed, taking a step forward, "You said you only hit him twice."

"Wait? What?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"It looks like you did more than that."

Lucas looked at Nathan, and realized what she was talking about, "No, Haley, I swear..."

Brooke held out a hand, slipping it into Haley's, pulling her back. Lucas saw this and his eyes narrowed at the cheerleader.

"Don't start with me Scott," Brooke warned.

"Lucas, you shouldn't be here," Peyton said.

"You are disgusting," Lucas spat at Brooke.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Nathan asked.

Lucas turned to him, his eyes dancing in delight, but Haley cut him off.

"Who did this to you, Nathan?" she asked, her eyes kind.

"Don't worry about it Hales. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I swear, I never wanted you to get hurt," she insisted.

"I know," he smiled softly. "And it's ok, really. What's important now is the fact that your not valedictorian. What's going on?"

Haley frowned, her eyes dropping to the pavement. Brooke's thumb started to rub comforting circles on her hand.

"Certain people believe that due to recent events, Haley isn't the right person to be representing our school," Brooke explained. Nathan's eyes grew wide.

"Is this because of me?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," Haley said.

"I thought we told you to stay away from her!"

Haley and Brooke turned to find several of the rivercourt guys walking towards them. Haley suddenly realized who had done this to Nathan.

"Guys," Haley said, holding up her hands. "What's going on?"

"We told that dick to stay away from you," Skills replied.

"I wasn't doing anything," Nathan replied.

"You were within a hundred feet of her," Junk pointed out.

"Dude, back off!"

"Who said that?" Peyton asked, turning to Brooke.

"Principal Turner."

"He can't be serious."

"Yea, well, I wonder what he would say if he could see her now," Lucas smirked, eyeing Haley's and Brooke's hands that were still intertwined.

"Oh, grow up," Peyton replied.

"You agree with this?"

"I warned you," Skills frowned.

"Guys," Haley breathed.

"Back off," Nathan glared as several guys took a step towards him.

"Or what?" Fergie asked, pushing his shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I?" Peyton asked. "Maybe if you would stop being an immature prick for a second, you could see that Haley's happy. She's really happy for the first time in I don't know how long, and if you were really her best friend like you say you are, you would accept that."

"How can I accept that? She's a--"

"You finish that sentence, and I swear, you'll look a lot worse than Nathan does right about now," Brooke warned him.

"Guys!!" Haley yelled. Everybody froze. "Stop it. Just stop it!" She looked around the group, her eyes set.

"You," she said, pointing to the rivercourt guys, "Stay away from Nathan. He's suffered just as much as I have with this whole thing. Nathan," she turned to him. "I'm sorry for all this. I really am, and don't worry, this valedictorian thing isn't your fault. You," she turned to Lucas. "Stay the hell away from me. Peyton," she turned to the blonde. "Thank you. And you," she turned to Brooke smiling gently. "Take me home."

"Gladly," Brooke smiled, placing a protective arm around her shoulders, leading her to her car.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey y'all, update time! lol, i think i'm more excited than y'all probably are, but that's ok, lol. just wanted to say a huge thanks for y'all's continued reviews, y'all completely rock! and i hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

OTH+++++++

"So, what do you want to do?" Brooke asked, leading Haley into their apartment by the hand.

"Sleep," Haley replied honestly.

Brooke smiled at her fondly, walking to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers, allowing Haley to climb in, then tucked her in.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Oh, uh, I was going to go run those errands. You know, that list you made."

"Now?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

Haley looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Brooke laughed, climbing into bed next to her. Haley smiled, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist and kissing her lightly.

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Brooke smiled.

"I do."

"Well, if you keep kissing me, I won't want to stop, and then you'll never get to sleep."

"Since when do you turn down an opportunity to make out?" Haley asked curiously.

"Since I'm worried about you. You had a stressful night last night, and a stressful morning this morning. You need some sleep."

Haley began to pout, knowing Brooke couldn't resist for too long, and she was right. Brooke leaned in, finding Haley's lips with her own, kissing her fully. She felt the familiar wave of dizziness wash over her as she ran a hand through Haley's hair. She felt Haley start to turn on her back, and Brooke followed suit, rolling on top of her, their lips never breaking contact. She ran her tongue across Haley's bottom lip to which Haley gladly obliged.

Brooke slid her fingers down Haley's arms, slowly. She took her hands from around her waist, and gently brought them above Haley's head. She teasingly trailed her nails down the underside of Haley's arms, feeling the girl squirm pleasantly beneath her as the tutor's breath caught in her throat.. Her fingers trailed all the way down Haley's sides as Brooke tugged on Haley's bottom lip. She licked it soothingly and was surprised as Haley start to plant gentle kisses along her jaw line.

Brooke's fingers found the hem of Haley's shirt and started to slide it up. She stopped just below Haley's chest, her hands delighted at the newly found territory they got to explore. She could feel the goose bumps rising across Haley's stomach as Brooke ran a gentle nail across. However, it was Brooke that moaned as Haley sucked gently on the sweet spot between her collar bones.

Haley pulled Brooke down, finding her lips once more, enjoying the softness of them. Brooke's hands found a new playing spot as they traced along the edge of Haley's jeans. She pressed down on Haley, kissing her firmly, getting the moan from her that she had been craving. Brooke expertly flicked open the button on Haley's jeans with one hand, and started to slide down the zipper when she felt the girl squirm beneath her, but this time it was different than before. Brooke pulled away, pushing herself up on her arms. She looked down at Haley, smiling at her swollen lips and glazed over eyes.

"Sor--" she began, but Brooke just shrugged.

"It was fun while it lasted."

"Brooke--"

"Don't worry about it," she insisted, kissing her forehead softly. "You need to get some sleep, so I can go grocery shopping."

Haley smiled as Brooke laid down beside her, pulling her close.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," Brooke replied, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Haley snuggled into her, enjoying the warmth that she always found in Brooke's arms, her eyes closing on their own accord.

OTH++++++

Brooke sighed as she felt Haley's breathing even out and soften as she fell into a hard sleep. She loved the girl, but she couldn't wait for her to fall asleep so she could go. She had some business to attend to.

She slid out of Haley's arms, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty that lay before her. She slipped her shoes back on, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

OTH+++++

Brooke walked down the hall, her eyes set on the door before her. She walked into the office.

"Miss Davis?" the secretary asked confusedly, but she ignored the old lady and walked through the next door.

"We need to talk," she demanded.

Principal Turner looked up from his chair with an amused face, "I assume this is about Mrs. Scott?"

"It's Miss James, and yes. Why?"

"Well, I've already had several others come in here on her behalf," he explained.

"And?"

"And, I'll tell you the same thing I told them, this decision is final."

"Why?"

"Because we just don't feel that Haley is the right person for the job."

Brooke frowned, "According to the American Heritage Dictionary, the valedictorian is the student with the highest academic rank in the class. That is Haley, am I right?"

"Yes, but--"

"But what? She earned that spot. Her grades are the only thing that should come into play."

"No, the valedictorian is a representation of this school and it's high standards."

"High standards? Do you even know the students that go to this school?" Brooke asked, unable to hold back the laugh that was bubbling in her throat.

"Miss Davis--"

"No, you're wrong, and you know it," Brooke continued, the laughter subsiding. "Haley is the top student in our class. _She _is the most deserving. And if it's about character, how dare you question hers? Have you even met this girl? She's been a tutor for the past two years, helping countless students succeed, and know what it feels like to be smart and do something right. She volunteers countless hours around this community. She has an unbelievable talent when it comes to music. She is by far the nicest person I've ever met. She has more morals than anyone else in this god-forsaken town. So, tell me again why she shouldn't be valedictorian, cause really, I don't see it."

"Well, you are a passionate one, aren't you?"

"When it's something I care about and something that I know is right, then yes, I am."

Principal Turner narrowed his eyes, studying her carefully. Brooke kept her gaze, unsteady and unwavering.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"That's not good enough."

"Well, that's as good as I can do for now."

Brooke eyed him, but nodded, sticking out her hand, "Thank you for your time Principal Turner."

He shook it, watching her carefully as she walked out of his office confidently. She definitely wasn't the same cheerleader that had walked into his office four years ago after getting caught making out with some guy in the teachers' lounge.

OTH+++++

"Hey you," Haley smiled from where she was sitting at the island when Brooke walked in the door. "Did you get the groceries?"

Brooke cringed, "I forgot."

"I know," Haley laughed, picking up a piece of paper. "You forgot the list."

Brooke looked at her nervously.

"So where did you really go?"

"I just had some people to deal with."

"Brooke, please tell me that you did not beat up Lucas."

"No," Brooke laughed, but stopped. "You really think I could beat him up?"

Haley held out her hands, and Brooke took them, walking to her.

"Yea, I think you can do anything you set your mind too, especially when you're pissed off," she smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Brooke teased.

"Yea, well, I try," Haley replied. "So, about the list..."

Brooke frowned, looking at the long list of things they needed.

"Well..." a slight smile formed as she tugged on Haley's hands, making her hop off the stool, and follow her to the door. "I was thinking that we eat out tonight. How does that sound?"

Haley laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

OTH+++++

"I don't know," Brooke frowned, eyeing the building they were walking towards.

"Come on," Haley sighed. "Karen will know something's up if I don't go. I haven't been there all day."

"What if Lucas is there? Can I hurt him?"

"No," Haley smiled. "We'll just enjoy our meal, and ignore him. He isn't worth our time or your pretty little fists."

"Alright," Brooke sighed, making Haley smile as they walked into the cafe.

"Hey girls," Karen greeted warmly from behind the counter. "I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna see you today Haley."

"Yea, we just had a super busy day today," Haley explained.

"How did graduation rehearsals go?"

"Lucas didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Haley replied. "It went fine."

"Good," Karen smiled. "You two sit wherever you like."

Brooke and Haley smiled, and slid into the corner booth.

"I thought you said none of your family was going to be here to watch you graduate," Brooke commented.

Haley frowned, "I couldn't tell her. She would be heart-broken."

"So, you're just going to let her find out when she shows up to graduation tomorrow and you're not there?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm going to tell her. Can we just enjoy our meal first?"

"Sure," Brooke smiled, squeezing her hand under the table.

"Shit," Haley cursed as her phone started to ring just when she had taken a huge bite of her hamburger. She searched through her pocket, pulling out her phone, trying to swallow the food in her mouth.

"H-hello?" she choked, earning a slap on the back from Brooke, who smiled innocently when Haley glared. Brooke watched intently as the conversation went on. She saw Haley's face go from pissed to confused to elated in a matter of minutes.

Haley hung up the phone, beaming. She turned to Brooke, placing her hand on the other side of her face, and planted a firm kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That was Principal Turner."

"The Principal has your cell phone number? Kinda kinky."

Haley rolled her eyes, "It's from when I was tutoring. Anyway, I'm valedictorian!"

"Really?" Brooke asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Yea," Haley nodded.

Brooke pulled her into a big hug.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered.

"Me?" Haley asked, pulling away. "I know you had something to do with it. That's where you went this afternoon, wasn't it?"

Brooke shrugged guiltily, earning another hug and kiss on the cheek from Haley.

"What's all the excitement about?" Karen asked, bringing them some more sodas.

"I just realized that I have the greatest friends in the world," Haley beamed at Brooke.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey y'all, update time!! lol, yay!! ok, so a huge thanks to y'all and y'all kick ass reviews. And the thing that i know most of y'all are waiting on to happen, will happen soon. so, i hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill.**

OTH+++++

Brooke turned over in bed, to find the usual warmth missing.

"Haley," she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep," she heard Haley reply gently.

Brooke sighed, sitting up. She saw Haley standing in front of the mirror, flashlight in hand, speaking to herself. Brooke got out of bed and walked over to her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Haley's tiny waist, kissing her shoulder that was left bare by her spaghetti strap tank.

"Baby come to bed," she pleaded.

"I just need to go over this some more," Haley said. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a second."

"You know I can't sleep without you."

Haley smiled at her in the mirror, and Brooke held her tighter, bending slightly to rest her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"We look good together," Brooke smiled.

"Yea," Haley nodded, leaning back into the embrace. "We do."

"So come to bed."

"I need to work on this. I'm not ready," Haley insisted.

Brooke looked over her shoulder, to the papers she was holding, "Your speech?"

"Yea," she frowned.

Brooke took the papers from her.

"Hey," Haley turned around, trying to grab them back, but Brooke just held them above her head, out of Haley's reach.

"Listen to me," Brooke smiled. "You will do amazing tomorrow. You will give a beautiful speech and will have us all in tears, ok? But that can't happen unless you and I get in that bed and get some sleep because if we don't, we'll never wake up in time to get to the ceremony, alright?"

Haley jumped once more, but to now avail.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Good," Brooke replied, placing the papers back down on the dresser, and taking Haley's hands in her own, leading her to the bed. They climbed in, and Haley instinctively snuggled into Brooke's arms, both falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Haley took a deep breath as she paced the living room in her cap and gown. Her hands that held her speech were shaking vehemently. Brooke walked into the living room, making Haley pause.

"Relax," Brooke smiled.

Haley's eyes ran over Brooke's cap and gown and up to her glowing face, bringing a tear to her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Haley asked, taking Brooke's hands in her own.

"Yea," Brooke nodded. "About a million times a day."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again. Brooke Davis I am proud of you. I'm proud of the person you've become, and I'm proud of how hard you worked, and I am so proud to call you my girlfriend," she replied, more tears threatening to spill. Brooke wiped them away quickly.

"You can't start crying now because if you cry, then I cry, and if I cry, I have to redo my make-up, then we'll be late--"

She was cut off by one of the most loving kisses she had ever received. Brooke's eyes remained closed long after the kiss had ended as she held on to the blissful feeling that surrounded her at that moment.

OTH++++++++

"B. Davis," Peyton smiled, leaning against her car as the other two drove up.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke hugged her.

"And our little Haley," Peyton said, pulling the tutor into a hug. "Wow. You have certainly grown in the past two years."

"No," Haley shook her head with a smile. "I'm still short."

"You know what I mean," Peyton shoved her playfully. "It seems like yesterday that we were having all those talks about you and sex and everything."

Haley felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"And you still blush at the mention of it," Peyton laughed. "So, you're ready for your speech."

Haley's face turned a nasty shade of green.

"She still gets stage fright," Brooke explained.

"Stage fright?" Peyton asked. "You've performed in front of thousands of people, Haley. How can you get stage fright."

"Thousands of strangers," she pointed out weakly.

"You'll be fine," Peyton assured her as they walked to the courtyard where they would be lining up.

"So where's the traitor?" Brooke asked, earning a nudge from Haley. "What?" she asked innocently.

"He's coming with Karen," Peyton replied.

"Peyton, I just wanted to say that it's cool that you're dating," Haley said. "I know it's probably awkward right now with Brooke and I, but I'm sure this will all blow over one day as soon as he takes his head out of his ass."

Peyton laughed, "Thanks."

"Speaking of the devil," Brooke frowned, looking over Haley's shoulder.

"We should go," Haley said, not even turning to see him

"Haley!" Karen called out happily. "I thought for sure we would have seen you at the house, but I guess you were busy getting everything ready."

"Oh, yea," she forced a smile. "Sorry about that."

"No, that's fine," Karen smiled. "So, can I steal you for a minute for a few pictures with Lucas?"

Haley turned to Peyton and Brooke who each shrugged in turn, neither knowing a way out of it.

"Come on you two, get close together," Karen demanded, holding up the camera.

They put their arms around each other like they had so many times before while posing for pictures. Haley felt the sudden urge to cry but held back and plastered on a smile for the camera. Luke's arms had always been a safe place for her, but at that moment it was the last place she wanted to be.

"Ok then," Karen smiled, and the two immediately moved apart. "I'm going to go find my seat."

"Mom, you have nearly an hour till it begins," Lucas said, clearly not wanting to be left alone with the three girls.

"I know, but I don't want to get stuck where I can't film Haley. I told her parents I'd tape her speech for them," Karen explained, walking away.

"Um," Haley said, feeling the tension in the group. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"You want me to come with you?" Brooke asked.

"No, you stay here," she smiled gently. "Keep Peyton company."

"Alright," Brooke replied, watching the tutor walk away. She suddenly regretted not following her, when she realized that Lucas was still hanging around.

"So," Peyton said, looking for something to ease the tension. "You ready for the party tonight, Brooke?"

"Yea," she said, her eyes immediately lighting up at the word party. "It's our first party as official alumni."

OTH+++++++

"Um, Brooke," Peyton said, checking her watch.

"Yea?"

"Where's Haley?"

"Bathroom."

"Brooke, it's been half an hour. Everybody's starting to line up."

Brooke's face fell, "I'll go find her."

"Need any help?" Lucas offered, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Not from you," Brooke replied, before walking away and into the school.

OTH++++++++

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you pace?" Brooke asked, walking into the janitor's closet to find Haley pacing nervously back and forth.

"I can't do this," she replied. "My speech it's all wrong. I'm screwed."

"Hey," Brooke said, walking in front of her, and taking her hands in her own. "You're going to be fine. Just talk from your heart, and you can't go wrong."

"You know how much I hate public speaking," Haley frowned. "I sure as hell can't adlib."

"Why? Why can't you go up there and just say what's on your mind?" Brooke asked, patiently.

"Because all those people looking at me, judging me."

"Since when do you care about people judging you? I mean, even before we were friends, I always admired that about you--the fact that you didn't give a shit about what other people think."

"Well, I do, I mean, I'm a teenager and a girl. I just normally don't let it bother me. But now, with all those eyes on me..." her voice trailed off as she grew pale.

"Hey now," Brooke soothed. "You're going to be fine. Hell, you already are fine, " she teased, pulling her a bit closer.

"Be serious," Haley fussed.

"I am being serious," she replied, her voice low. She let her eyes glide up and down Haley's body that was in a beautifully short white dress that hugged her tightly beneath her gown that was still open. Her eyes made it to Haley's face that was blushing fiercely.

"You are so hot," Brooke said honestly, slipping her arms on the inside of Haley's gown and around her waist. She pulled her closer, leaving a lingering kiss on the side of her neck.

"Brooke, we don't have ti--mmme."

The end of the word was drawn out in a soft moan as Brooke found that sweet spot right below Haley's ear and behind her jawbone.

"We have as long as I need to show you just how hot you are," Brooke replied. "Now come here."

She pulled Haley into a searing kiss, making the girl go weak in the knees. Brooke tightened her grip on her waist as she felt Haley step into her, pushing their bodies together. Brooke's hands slid to the front of Haley's hips as their tongues collided hungrily. Brooke pushed Haley back against one of the tables, her hands sliding down the front of her dress. She bent down slightly, trailing kisses down Haley's neck as she tilted her head back, allowing Brooke better access.

"Oh God," she breathed heavily as Brooke's hands reached the hem of her short dress, pushing it up some. Brooke's hands slid to the back of Haley's thighs, lifting her into her arms, and onto the table, all the while, nipping at Haley's neck. Her head was spinning at the feeling of Haley's skin beneath her fingers. She slid the dress up enough to spread Haley's legs apart, allowing her to step in between them.

Haley placed a hand on the back of Brooke's neck, pulling her up, capturing her lips, moaning when Brooke's lower body made contact with hers, Brooke's hands sliding up her smooth legs. Haley pulled away, her eyes completely glazed over.

"I want you," she groaned.

"I love you," Brooke replied, her hands halting. A gentle smile formed on Haley's face as her hand moved to Brooke's cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

"I love you too."

"You ready now?"

"Thank you," Haley replied, realizing what Brooke had just done.

OTH++++++

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked as Brooke rushed back to where the line of seniors had formed.

Brooke smiled as she saw Haley get into her spot, last in line, "I had to get Haley her confidence back."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey y'all, sorry it's been so long, and I know this one is short, but I was in the middle of moving back up to school, so I was completely swamped. But now, I'm completely settled in, and ready to go, so expect the updates like regular. Thanks for y'alls reviews, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

OTH+++++

"Hales?" Nathan asked hesitantly, walking up to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"So, it's final," he said, the sadness apparent in his eyes.

"What is?"

"The divorce."

"But, we just filed, I don't understand."

Nathan shrugged, "I knew this is what you really wanted, so I pulled a few strings."

"Nathan," she sighed, feeling her eyes water. She pulled him into a hug. "You know I'll always love you, right?" she whispered in his ear.

"Always and forever," he whispered back, pulling away, quickly wiping his eyes.

"Look at me," she said, holding his hands in her own. "You are an amazing person, and I have no doubt that you are going to be a huge basketball star, not to mention you will be a great husband and father someday."

"I just wish it could have been today," he confided.

"Me too," Haley replied smally. "But hey, if ever you need anything...anything at all, even if it's a tutor," she laughed. "Don't be afraid to call. You know I'm here for you."

"The same goes for you," he smiled. "Some guy ever treats you like crap, I'll gladly kick their ass for you."

"Come here," she said, pulling him into a quick hug. "Ok," she pushed him away. "I've got to be able to get through my speech, and there's no way I'm going to be able to do that if I'm crying, so you better go get in line."

"Alright," he laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

OTH++++++

"And now, giving the farewell address, the 2007 Tree Hill High valedictorian, HaleyJames," Principal Turner rushed her name out, but Haley couldn't help but beam.

She walked to the middle of the stage, standing in front of the podium. She looked out into the crowd, taking in all the faces of her classmates. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. They must have been acrobatic butterflies the way they were making her stomach turn. Haley looked down at her speech that was waiting for her on the podium.

"Distinguished guests," she frowned, "parents," she felt her heart break, "and this year's graduation class," she smiled when her eyes fell on Brooke who was beaming with pride, a huge grin on her face.

"My best friend taught me a quote by William Shakespeare, about a year and a half ago, and it seems appropriate," she looked up at the crowd. Her pulse was skyrocketing. She knew her voice was starting to shake from the nerves.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; omitted, all the sorrows of their life is bound in shallows and miseries," she froze. She couldn't do this. She felt as if her throat were closing up on her. Her eyes searched the crowd. She could see some of their panicked faces. Then, Haley's eyes met Brooke's, who wasn't panicked at all. She just beamed up at Haley, knowing that she could do this. Brooke held back the tears as she brought a finger up to her heart, making Haley smile.

"I can't do this," Haley's voice came out confidently. "Give the same old borrowing speech. It's not right. Not after everything this class has been through together. I bet that the majority of you didn't know that I was actually denied the right to stand up here and represent this class as valedictorian, despite the fact that I had the highest grade point average in the class. You see, some people didn't believe that I was the right person for the job. They look back on the past two years of my life with a scowl."

Haley felt a tear in her eye as she saw the ones flowing down Brooke's face, "I, however, look back on them with a smile. I've been through a lot. _We've_ been through a lot. You see, I got married when I was sixteen and went on tour when I was seventeen. I then returned home, and after reuniting with my husband, became pregnant, but in an unfortunate accident, lost the baby. You see, some people view the past few years as bad ones. I see them as blessings."

"Two years ago, I was closed off and stuck to my own crowd. Now, I can honestly say, I know every single person in my graduating class. If I would have never gone through all of that, I wouldn't be able to say that. I wouldn't be able to honestly say, that I have some of the most amazing friends ever. I have found myself, thanks to all of you before me. I have grown, and I can now say that I am a person that I can be proud of, even if certain people aren't."

Silent tears were now falling down her cheeks, as she looked down at the people before her lovingly, "It's a sort of tradition for the valedictorian to thank all the distinguished guests that are in attendance today. I don't see why. I don't know any of them. Where have they been the last twelve years of our school life? Where were they when our school was torn apart in that unfortunate tragedy when two very special lives were taken? Where were they after the championship game, when I was lying in the hospital, fighting for my life? Most likely, celebrating the victory. No, I don't owe them any thank you's."

"But," she nodded. "I do owe a lot of other people thank you's. First, to Karen Rowe. Thank you for always being there for me. I see you as a second mom, and I know that beautiful baby girl that you're holding is so lucky, because she has the most amazing mother to raise her. To my best friend, Lucas Scott. Thank you for introducing me into "their" world. If it wasn't for that, I would have never met the loves of my life. I know, things are rocky right now, but you will always be my best friend and my favorite brother. To Peyton Sawyer, thank you for taking me under your wing, and helping me out. You've taught me a lot, and I know this is only the beginning of our friendship. To all my rivercourt boys. You have always looked out for me, as I have for you, and I just want to thank you guys so much, for all the amazing memories I have of growing up. To Nathan Scott, I love you. You know that. We've been through so much together, and you helped to make me the person I am today. I'm always here for you, and I can't wait to watch you on ESPN."

"And finally," she took a deep breath. "To Brooke Davis. You are the most amazing person I know. You are so strong and passionate and loving, and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. You took me in when I had no place to go. You gave me hope when I had none. You taught me how to love when I didn't believe in it. You are the best roommate slash friend slash just all around gift I could have ever asked for, so thank you."

The tears were now flowing from everyone's eyes.

"Thank all of you. We've done it. We've made it. The odds were stacked against us, but look at us now," she laughed, sniffing. "I love you guys, and I can't wait to see what amazing things all of you guys do with the rest of your lives. Good luck…and farewell."

Haley walked back to her seat to the echoing applause, smiling at the look on Principal Turner's face. He looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

OTH+++++

Haley was lost in the crowd as graduates and parents merged, tears on everyone's faces as their class song was playing.

"Baby," Brooke smiled, finding her. She took Haley's face in her hands, smiling through her own tears. "That was so amazing. You were brilliant."

"Really?" Haley asked, nervously. "I don't think Turner was too happy."

"Screw Turner," Brooke laughed, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "That had to be like the greatest graduation speech ever."

"Brooke," Haley giggled. "How many graduations have you actually been to?"

"Well, one, counting this one. But," she added, noticing the look on Haley's face. "That's because the speeches were so boring. But this one," she smiled, lovingly. "I would gladly attend this one a thousand more times to see you up there again."

Haley bit her lip as she looked up at her, nervously, her cheeks flushed from the compliment. Brooke felt her head spin. The girl was so unbelievably beautiful that she wished she could just stare at her forever. Unfortunately, they had a party to attend, and she had a feeling that they might get suspicious if both the class party girl and the valedictorian didn't attend the graduation party.


	32. Chapter 32

**Mk, y'all, update time. This one is a bit slow, but it had to be in order to set everything up properly. ;) lol. So, thanks so as always for your reviews, seriously y'all are like my favorite people ever, lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, because trust me if I did, the censors would be having a heart attack by now.**

OTH++++++++

"Hales, come on hun," Brooke called, knocking on the bathroom door. "We need to get going."

"What happened to being fashionably late?" Peyton laughed from the living room. The three girls had gone back to the apartment to change for the party.

"Hales?" Brooke questioned, turning the door knob and finding it unlocked. She opened it carefully to find Haley standing solemnly in front of the mirror, "Hey, you. Everything's ok?"

She nodded.

"You sure?" Brooke asked, closing the door and walking behind her to wrap her arms around her.

"I'm-I'm just a little confused," Haley admitted.

"About what?" Brooke asked patiently, resting her chin on top of Haley's head.

"The divorce is final."

"Oh, sweetie," Brooke soothed, turning Haley around so that she was facing her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Haley shook her head, pulling away, "No, this isn't right."

"What's not right?"

"Me. I'm not supposed to be sad about this. I wanted this. I wanted the divorce. I have you now. I'm happy now, and it isn't fair to you for me to be like this," she said, her eyes glistening.

"Hales," Brooke said gently, rubbing her arms. "It's ok, alright? I understand. I mean, I don't know what you're going through, but I know it can't be easy on you. You love him, and you always will, and you know what? I'm ok with that because I know you love me too, and I know that you chose to be with me, not him. So, it's ok if you need to be upset about this. And if you need a shoulder to cry on," she smiled, "well, hey, I have two."

The tears started to stream down their face.

"Ok, ok," Brooke said nervously, not sure what to do. "I wasn't expecting that to happen so quickly."

But Haley shook her head, laughing softly, "No, it's ok."

"But, you're crying."

"No, you see, happy tears," Haley pointed to her face.

"Happy tears? I don't understand."

"I-I just realized just how much I'm in love with you," she smiled through the tears. Brooke took her face in her hands, kissing her sweetly, tasting the salt on her lips.

"You wanna know a secret?" Brooke whispered with a playful smile as she pulled away.

Haley nodded.

"I'm in love with you too," she said, giving her an Eskimo kiss and making the tutor giggle.

OTH+++++++

"You guys ready to party?" Peyton asked as they all got out of Brooke's car that she had parked next to Peyton's. They had dropped it off there on the way back from graduation.

"Well, of course," Brooke smiled. "I mean, I got my best friend, and I got my girlfriend. What more could a person want?" she asked, slipping her hand into Haley's, making her smile.

"Well, I was beginning to think you guys weren't going to show," Bevin laughed as they walked into the house.

"Now come on," Brooke laughed, squeezing Haley's hand, making her giggle. "What's a Tree Hill party without Brooke Davis?"

Bevin stood there at a loss, "I don't know."

Peyton laughed, giving her a pat on the back, "Don't worry. There's no such thing."

"So, this is where all the beautiful girls are," Mouth smiled, walking into the group. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Aw, we weren't going to leave a hottie like you hanging," Brooke winked. "You wanna dance?"

"Hell yea," he laughed.

Brooke turned to Haley who nodded, laughing, "Have fun. Don't corrupt him."

"Please," Mouth grinned. "Don't you know? I'm the one that corrupted her."

Brooke laughed, taking his hand and walking to the living room, "Come on hot stuff."

OTH++++++++

"Care if I cut in?" Haley whispered in Brooke's ear.

"I don't know," she laughed. "I asked him first."

"I was friends with him first," Haley pointed out.

"Now now ladies," Mouth smiled. "There is plenty of me to go around."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I swear. If I would have known this is how you would have turned out, I would have stayed at the rivercourt."

Mouth smiled as a slow song began to play and they began to dance, Brooke leaving the old friends to talk.

"You still think we should have stayed?" Haley asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Some days," he nodded. "You know, it's like, if we would have stayed, Jimmy would still be here."

Haley frowned at the sadness in his eyes, "You can't blame yourself for that. I mean, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Rachel said it best when she told Jimmy that he couldn't blame you for living your life."

"I know."

"And I was just as much his friend as you were. So if you go blaming yourself, then you might as well blame me and Luke and Skills as well."

"It just sucks, you know? Losing your best friend," he said.

Haley looked over to the front door where Lucas was walking in, "Yea, I know."

"But so many good things have come out of it as well," Mouth continued. "I mean, Lucas has Peyton. I've been asked to be a sports announcer at UNC. You've gone and become all famous."

"One tour does not make me famous. I didn't even finish it, remember?"

"Hales, how many people can say that they went on a U.S. tour their junior year of high school? I think that makes you just a tiny bit famous," he laughed.

"Yea, I guess some good did come out of it," she smiled, catching Brooke's eye as the cheerleader winked at her.

"So, what's your plans, now?"

"My plans?" Haley asked nervously, blushing as the raven-haired girl blew her a kiss.

"We've graduated. What next?"

Haley stopped swaying to the music, realization washing over her, "I-I don't know. I mean, two years ago I would have answered Stanford without hesitation. But then with Nathan, and the baby, it was Duke. That was his dream school, and they offered him a full scholarship for basketball. We couldn't have asked for better. Then with the whole shaving the points thing, he lost his scholarship. Now, we're not together anymore, and I have no idea."

"Hey," Mouth laughed gently. "You're Haley James. You can get into any school you want. You just got to follow your heart, that's all."

OTH++++++++

"Hey hey hot stuff," Brooke smiled, sitting on Haley's lap as she sat in a recliner tiredly, yawning.

"You tired?" Brooke asked worriedly. "We can go if you're ready."

Haley laughed, "Brooke Davis leave a party early? You feeling ok?"

"Hey, that was the old me."

"Brooke, I know you, and I love you, and I know how much you want to be here. Yes, you've changed into a wonderful person, but you still live for this type of stuff. We haven't been to a decent party in forever, so enjoy it, ok?"

"I can't enjoy it, if you're not enjoying it," she pouted, wrapping her arms around Haley's neck.

"I'm definitely enjoying this," Haley smiled.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Where are you going to college?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Well, actually, I don't know if I am going. I mean, I have so many great things going on with Clothes Over Bros right now, that I don't want to slow down for school. I don't want to miss this amazing opportunity, you know?"

"You're not going to go at all?"

"Hales, school isn't my thing. It's yours, you know that."

"But, you are so smart," Haley said.

Brooke smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of the tutor's face, "You see, you know that, and I know that, but most other people, they just don't get it."

Haley frowned.

"Look, I'm street smart. I know how to get by in this world. I know what it takes to survive out there, and I know what I want to do with the rest of my life. I don't need to go to college to figure that out."

"I know, but what if something happens. I mean, I'm not saying that I don't think you're going to be uber successful, cause I do. You're going to be the next Gucci or whatever, but what if something happens. People are cruel out there, and you don't have anything to fall back on."

Brooke sighed, "How about this: once I get settled wherever it is I end up, I'll take like some business courses at a community college. Would that make you happy?"

Haley smiled, "Yea."

"Alright then. That's what I'll do," she smiled back. Anything to see that adorable girl smile was worth it.

OTH++++++++

"Hey," a voice greeted, walking up behind Brooke. She was looking out a window on the second story, watching Haley mess around with Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth outside by the bonfire.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

Lucas joined her at the window, smiling down at the scene before him. He had seen so many like it before. Well, it wasn't at some party full of all the popular kids, but it definitely consisted of his friends just goofing off and having a good time. He felt his chest tighten, realizing just how much he missed that.

"She's something else, isn't she?" he asked, watching Haley fondly. Skills was trying to convince her to jump the fire. He had done it, but then again he had almost a foot on her.

"She's amazing," Brooke agreed, chewing on her bottom lip. She wasn't going to do it. She wasn't going to cry.

"I wanted to show you something," Lucas said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Haley gave me this as a graduation gift."

Brooke looked at him curiously, taking the photo from his hand. She immediately felt the tears spring to her eyes at the black and white picture in her hands. The tiny baby was curled up safely inside its mother.

"That's your godson," Lucas smiled, tears in his own eyes. "She wasn't going to tell you until after he was born, but she wanted you to be his godmother."

Brooke just let the tears flow as she ran a thumb over the picture, "He's beautiful."

"It was taken the day of the championship game," he explained.

Brooke nodded with a smile, "Yea. God, I was so scared when we found her on that bathroom floor. At that point, I would have said that that was the most scared I have ever been. Then when the doctor said everything was ok, it was like relief. Then that night, I got a call saying that the she had gotten hit by a car, and your heart had stopped. That was probably the worse day of my life," she admitted.

"Hers too, I'm sure," Lucas said, turning his attention back to the window.

"I don't know," Brooke shook her head. "She's been through so much, you know. It's almost not fair. I mean, I can't lie I used to be a shitty person. At times I still am. But then, there's Haley who is just absolutely sweet, and caring, and would give anything to help someone, and she's been through so much crap."

"Yea," Lucas frowned.

"But you know what?" Brooke asked, wiping away her tears agitatedly. "She's gone through hell and back, but I bet if you ask her what her worse day ever was, you know what she'd say?"

"What?" he asked confusedly.

Brooke gave him back the picture, her eye fiery, "The day my best friend turned his back on me."

Lucas frowned, watching her walk out of the room. He turned back to the window, watching his best friend, holding the picture of his late nephew.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey hey y'all, miss me? lol, j/j. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but I really think that this chapter is well worth the wait. So, I just wanted to say thanks for all of y'alls positive reviews, y'all have really been great through out this whole story thus far. So, I'm gonna stop talking now and let y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters, because if I did, the network television censors would be having a heart attack right now.**

OTH++++++++

"Hey you," Peyton smiled, joining Haley at the snack bar. "I don't remember if I said this, but you were awesome tonight."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "Just following Brooke's advice."

"How's it going anyway?"

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"What? Just cause she's a girl doesn't mean I can't give you relationship advice anymore."

"She's your best friend. Isn't that kinda awkward?"

"Haley," Peyton laughed. "Nathan was my ex-boyfriend; it doesn't get much more awkward than that."

"True," Haley smiled. "It's going good. Actually, it's going amazing. I mean I am just so happy and so in love with that girl that at times I feel like it's a trick, you know? People don't get to be this happy, especially not me."

"Why not? I think you're due for some happiness."

"You know, you're right."

"Of course I am," Peyton replied, making the pair of them laugh. "But you seem to be beaming even more than usual. What's up?"

"The divorce is final."

"Oh?" she asked, not to sure how to take that.

"No, that's not why I'm beaming," Haley corrected. "It's what the divorce means that's why I'm beaming."

"And what does it mean?"

"That Brooke and I can be a real couple. No ifs ands or buts about it. It's finally just me and her," her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love.

"Hey best friend," Brooke greeted. "Hey girlfriend."

"Hey you," Haley smiled. "Having fun?"

"A blast!" Brooke smiled excitedly.

"Well, hey, there's been a lot of excitement for me this past week, and I think it's finally catching up," Haley said, smiling as Brooke kissed her hand. "So, I'm gonna head out, and go crash. But you stay here, ok? I like seeing you have fun like this. You deserve it."

"I'm not staying here without you," Brooke replied. "If you're ready, then so am I."

Haley shook her head, "No, you're not. And that's fine, seriously. I want you to stay and enjoy this. I'm just gonna go home and take a hot bath, and then I'm going to bed, so I'm not gonna be any fun anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because if you want, I'll gladly go with you. It's no big deal, I promise."

"I'm sure," Haley smiled. "But walk me to the car?"

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "Wait, Pey, you can give me a ride back later, right?"

Peyton held up the drink in her hand.

"Ok, I'll drive us back," Brooke laughed, taking Haley's hand in her own, walking back to Brooke's car.

Brooke handed her the keys, as Haley leaned back against the door.

"Now please be careful," Brooke instructed. "That's my baby."

"I know," Haley rolled her eyes, taking the keys.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the tutor's waist, "I was talking to the car."

Haley couldn't help the goofy grin. She had to have the most amazing girlfriend ever.

"So, you sure you're gonna be ok?" Brooke asked again.

"I'm gonna be fine. Don't--" Haley laughed when Brooke opened her mouth, ready to tell Haley just how fine she was.

"Am I that predictable?" she pouted.

Haley smiled, pulling her closer, "I can honestly say that predictable is one thing that you are not, Brooke Davis."

"Good," she smiled. "Cause I like to keep you on your toes."

Haley gladly accepted the kiss that Brooke offered, leaning down. She couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

"Or on your back, either one," Brooke smiled mischievously as she pulled away.

Haley only shook her head. Some things would never change, and Brooke being hornier than any guy out there was definitely one of them.

"I'm gonna get going," Haley smiled.

"You sure? Cause we could just stay here the rest of the night. I mean no one's around. You're looking amazing--"

"Brooke, I'd rather our first time not be in a car in the middle of the boondocks."

"Not the adventurous type? That's alright, I'll change that."

"And I'm looking forward to it," Haley replied, standing on her tip toes to kiss her. "But right now, I'm looking forward to a hot bath and a bed."

"Alright. Well just drive safe, ok? It's late, and there's probably crazy people on the--" she was cut off by another kiss that was significantly more passionate than the first two.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked breathlessly, commending herself for being able to form a coherent thought after a kiss like that.

"For worrying about me," Haley smiled. "Even though I ask you not to."

Brooke merely shrugged, "It's what I do."

"I'll see you at home?"

"You can count on it," she kissed the girl's forehead before releasing her, allowing her to get into the car. Brooke watched as Haley pulled away, unaware that she was still smiling, ear to ear, even long after the tutor was gone.

OTH++++++++

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Brooke asked as Peyton exited the car.

"Yea, I'm just a little buzzed," Peyton replied with a smile. "Go home to your girl. Show her how proud you are of her."

"It's that obvious?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since she walked up to the podium," Peyton pointed out.

"It's hard not to smile when your life is perfect," Brooke grinned.

"Ok, seriously," the blonde sighed. "This cheese factor needs to stop. It's enough to make anyone barf, but it could probably kill an emo girl like me."

"Did I seriously just say that?" Brooke cringed.

"Yea," Peyton nodded. "You did."

Brooke sighed, shaking her head, "What's that girl doing to me?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's good to see you smile," Peyton smiled herself, winking at her best friend as she walked up to the front of her house.

"And oh," the blonde turned around, after unlocking my door. "I want my car back in one piece tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am Blondie," Brooke smiled, saluting her as she pulled out the driveway.

OTH++++++

Brooke unlocked the door of the apartment, walking in to a delicious smell. She smiled at the candles that were lining the counters. That girl was going to set the apartment on fire. She made a mental reminder to keep all the matches out of Haley's reach. That's when she heard it: the gentle strumming of a guitar. Brooke's eyes lit up. She hadn't heard Haley play since, well, probably since the last time they lived together.

Brooke made her way to the bedroom door that was closed. She was so zoned in on the music that she didn't even notice the rose petals lining the hall floor. That's when she heard what had to be the most beautiful sound in the world, Haley's voice.

"I--I don't hardly know her."

Brooke felt her heart skip a beat, recognizing the song immediately. She opened the door to the room, softly closing it behind her. She looked around, and felt her heart skip several more beats. There were more candles, lining the room with rose petals, leading the way to the bed. The bed. That's where Haley was sitting. On the edge of the bed, guitar in hand, still in her clothes from the party, not looking up.

"But I think I could love her.

Crimson and clover," she sang softly, but her voice was warm and full.

"I--oh when she comes walking over,

I've been dying to show her...I wanna show her,

Crimson and clover,

Over and over..."

Haley finally looked up, meeting Brooke's eyes, as if for the first time. She was biting her lip nervously, and the insecurity was evident in her eyes. Brooke only managed to smile back. She was finding it very hard to hold back the tears as she watched what she thought had to be the most beautiful scene known to mankind, play out before.

"Yea..." Haley's smile was so breathtakingly sweet that Brooke almost lost self control as that ever elusive growl that Haley had came out.

"Well, I'm not such a sweet thing.

I wanna do everything...everything.

What a beautiful feeling.

Crimson and clover.

Over and over..."

Brooke smiled, down at the girl. She had walked over to her during some part of the song, although she had no recollection of telling her feet to move. She gently took the guitar from her, carefully placing it behind them. She then reached out for Haley's waist, guiding her to her feet.

"That's our song," Brooke whispered with a soft smile.

Haley could only nod as her nerves coursed through her body.

"And this is our bedroom," Brooke said, taking Haley's hands in her own.

She nodded again.

"And you're?"

She nodded, biting her lip again.

"Why Haley James," Brooke smiled, trying to help the shorter girl relax. "Are you propositioning me?"

The girl could still only nod, and Brooke thought her heart was going to explode at the amount of love that was running through her for the adorable creature standing before her.

"You're sure?" Brooke asked, her own voice coming out a little shaky as she realized that this was real. She silently cursed herself for being so cliché, but she needed to hear Haley's voice.

"Yea," she breathed, looking up into Brooke's eyes. Brooke suddenly felt weak in the knees when she saw the openness in them. Haley was giving herself to her, fully giving herself. Brooke pushed a piece of hair out of Haley's eyes. She leaned down, kissing the girl softly, her heart already echoing in her ears.

She pulled away to find Haley smiling lovingly up at her. Brooke couldn't help it as she kissed both of the girl's cheeks, and eyelids, then her nose, finally making her way back to her lips--her amazingly warm and soft and skillful lips. Brooke had never been one to swoon. She usually made the other people do the swooning, but the things that girl was doing, she just couldn't help it.

Brooke slowly guided them back to the bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Haley felt the back of her knees hit the bed, and she obliged, sitting back down. Brooke smiled, sitting on the girl's lap, straddling her legs. She ran a hand through Haley's hair, kissing her once again. She traced her tongue along Haley's bottom lip, feeling the girl tremble beneath the touch. She mentally chided herself, going back to simply kissing the girl as if nothing had happened. She knew it wasn't that Haley didn't want to; it was just that she knew she would have to ease the girl into it. Besides, as long as the girl kept kissing her like she was, Brooke would gladly just do this all night.

Well, maybe not, she thought as a moan escaped her mouth when Haley tugged on her bottom lip. It was growing increasingly hard to keep herself from devouring the girl.

"Haley," her voice came out raspier than normal, sending shivers down the other girl's spine.

She looked up at her, innocently.

"I'm gonna need you to lie down," Brooke said, as gently as possible.

Haley nodded nervously.

"Hey," Brooke smiled, bringing a warm hand to the girl's cheek. "We're going to take this slow, alright? We have as much time as you need."

Haley nodded again, closing her eyes when she felt Brooke's lips against hers once again. She slowly leaned back, trusting Brooke to guide her safely, which she did.

She wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, pulling her down, craving for more contact between the two bodies, moaning as Brooke's hips pressed against her own. Haley arched her back up into the touch, and Brooke struggled to fight off the wave of dizziness that had overtaken her. She ran her tongue across Haley's lips once more, this time getting the entrance that she had been craving. She sighed into the kiss, tilting Haley's head back slightly to give herself better access. Haley eventually pulled away, panting for air. Brooke on the other hand, didn't see the big deal about breathing at that moment, and she began to kiss her way along Haley's jaw line.

Brooke was finding it very hard to concentrate on the task at hand when she felt two small hands snake their way under her shirt. She groaned into Haley's neck making the girl shiver beneath her. Haley wasn't sure which way was up anymore as Brooke kissed her way down her neck. She hissed softly when Brooke nipped at her skin, but was quickly soothed by that skillful tongue of hers. It also wasn't helping that Brooke's skin had to be the softest thing she had ever felt as her hands slid over Brooke's sides and on to her back, trailing her nails gently down.

Brooke was struggling to keep her weight off of the girl as her arms began to shake from her touch. She soon found what she was looking for however as she pressed her lips against that soft spot between Haley's collar bone, sucking softly. She felt Haley's nails claw into her back as the girl pushed up against her. Brooke couldn't take it anymore, and she sat up, taking off her shirt in one swipe, making Haley giggle.

"Impatient?" she smiled, her voice almost non existent.

"If you would play fair," Brooke smiled, leaning back down and meeting her lips for a deep kiss. She soon realized however that Haley wasn't playing fair at all. She felt the girl's shaky hands slide up her stomach, and she couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. However, it was about time, in Brooke's opinion that they even things out. She slowly began to unbutton Haley's blouse, trying her best not to faint as the girl's small fingers slid across her ribs. Brooke sat back up, this time, pulling the girl with her, sliding her arms out of her shirt. She figured while she was at it, she might as well, and her arms snaked around Haley's back, unhooking her bra.

Brooke tugged on Haley's bottom lip as she lowered the thin piece of material, tossing it away from them. The kiss paused as Haley looked up into Brooke's eyes nervously.

"Hey," Brooke soothed, her eyes never leaving Haley's. "You're beautiful."

"I love you," Haley whispered, almost as if it were a confession.

"I love you too," Brooke smiled, running a hand through Haley's hair, finding her lips once again as she slowly laid them back down. Brooke tried not to giggle when she felt Haley's hands slide up her back tentatively, pausing as they shook slightly. The girl was definitely the most adorable thing in the world. One of Brooke's hands was making a slow path of its own upward, and she soon realized that Haley wasn't the only nervous one. Brooke found Haley's lips once more in a hot kiss, making her head spin. Haley's hand finally made its way to Brooke's bra clasp just as Brooke's hand found its own goal.

"Oh God," she moaned, arching into Brooke's touch, completely forgetting about the task at hand. Brooke had to fight back her own moan at the tutor's reaction. As her hand gently massaged the warm skin beneath her, she suddenly realized why guys were so fascinated with them. Haley found her lips once more, tugging a little harder than she meant to, but not able to control the desire that was coursing through her body. Her hand found its way back to Brooke's bra, unclasping it on the first try. Brooke smiled into the kiss. That was definitely a first for her. Brooke wiggled off the unnecessary piece of material, quickly tossing it to the side before looking back down at the girl beneath her.

Both of them were breathing heavy with glazed over eyes. Brooke watched as Haley stared up at her mesmerized. Her small hands making their way up Brooke's toned stomach, up to her chest where she cupped her softly. Brooke bit her lip, her head tilting back in pleasure. Haley couldn't help but smile at the reaction to her simple touch. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her back down, eager to continue their exploration of heaven.

Brooke's fingers danced light across Haley's stomach, loving how with each touch Haley was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She pulled back, her fingers running lightly over the button of Haley's jeans, meaning to ask once more if it was ok, but got her answer as Haley reached up, kissing her firmly. Brooke smiled, her head spinning as she moved from her lips, down her jaw line, to her neck as she flicked open the button to Haley's jeans with ease, sliding down the zipper. She continued kissing her way down Haley's body, her hands grazing over the newly exposed skin. Her fingers were shaking nervously as she pushed Haley's jeans down, giving her lips better access to her lower abdomen.

Haley clutched the sheets beneath her, breathing heavily as she trembled in anticipation.

"Brooke, please," she moaned. "You're killing me."

Brooke took this as the go ahead and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Haley's black underwear, slipping them off along with her jeans. She took one look at the gorgeous girl lying before her and thought she was gonna cry. There was no way she deserved this. She knew she would wake up from this dream tomorrow morning, to find that none of this was real; none of these past few weeks were real. However, the look of want in Haley's eyes as she looked down at her, and the way her blood rushed from her own head as she slowly began to kiss her way back up to the tutor's beautiful lips, forced her to realize that this was all very very real.

"Brooke, please," Haley begged, her voice thick and raspy. "I love you...and I love you for...taking your time...but I can't...wait anymore."

Brooke nodded, locking eyes with her as her hand traveled down Haley's body. She leaned down, kissing her reassuringly as her hand found its destination, Haley moaning in pleasure against her lips. Brooke felt Haley's breath hitch as she started to move against her. Brooke moved her hand further and felt Haley pull away.

"Oh God," she gasped, her eyes rolling back. Brooke took this opportunity to taste more of the sweet skin that was beneath her, kissing her way across Haley's collar bone as she tilted her head back. Her other hand, rising up to Haley's chest. Brooke moaned against Haley's skin as her hips rolled upwards, furthering Brooke's touch.

Haley had to remind herself to breathe as a warmth spread throughout her. She gently shook beneath Brooke's touch. It was almost as if there was nothing else going on at that moment, except Brooke's lips on her skin, and her hand sending her closer and closer to the edge. Haley couldn't even feel the bed beneath her anymore. For all she knew, she was floating in mid-air.

"Shit," she breathed shakily as another wave of pleasure washed over her as Brooke started to quicken her motions, finding the perfect pace and rhythm. Brooke could feel Haley's stomach muscles clench beneath her lips and her hands tremble as she clenched her shoulders. Brooke made her way back up, wanting to look at her, needing to see her eyes. Haley clutched her back desperately, needing something to hold on to, something to keep her conscious as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, one after the other. Brooke winced as she felt Haley's nails digging into her back, but didn't complain as she placed gentle reassuring kisses all over Haley's face.

She heard Haley cry out, beneath her as she whispered "I love you" in her ear, moving to Haley's lips, kissing her meaningfully as she rode it out.

Brooke pushed herself up, looking down at her. She brushed the damp hair out of Haley's eyes as her tears started to fall.

"Happy tears, right?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Happy tears," Haley nodded, surprised she could even form a sentence at that point, her head still reeling from what had just happened. "That was amazing," she assured her.

Brooke smiled happily, leaning down to kiss her lovingly. Haley kissed her back, hoping to portray everything that Brooke meant to her and everything that what had just happened meant to her.

"I love you so much," Haley smiled through the tears.

"I love you too," Brooke replied, surprised to feel her own eyes stinging as she lay down beside her. Haley instinctively turned onto her stomach, curling into Brooke's side. Brooke kissed the top of her head, running a soothing hand up and down her bare back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"But I didn't do anything," Haley said, looking up at her confusingly.

"If you only knew how wrong that statement was," Brooke shook her head, smiling.

Haley looked up into her eyes and felt it--this feeling of safeness and home that she had been searching for for so long. And now she had it, with Brooke. What was that expression? Some of the greatest treasures in life are right under your nose? Well, Haley sighed in content as she felt Brooke's breathing even out and her own eyes start to close, maybe this time it was right above her nose, but either way, she had found it, and it had saved her. She smiled as she turned her head to kiss Brooke's skin gently. She felt a protective arm pull her closer as she fell into the most peaceful sleep she had been blessed with in months.

**Well, I never thought this day would come, but it's here. The whole purpose of this fic was for Haley to find someone to pull her to solid ground and it seems like she has. So, I guess this is the end of this fic. It was my first and I would like to say thanks so much to all of you for reading it and commenting. Y'all completely rock my socks. Also, I would seriously appreciate it if you review this chapter, even if you haven't for any of the others, because that was my first time writing anything like that, so I need some feed back cause I was extremely nervous about writing it. So, good, bad, just keep it constructive please.**

**Also, before y'all start fussing at me for ending it without a warning, I am gonna write a sequel. There's still so much more stuff for this story. They need to tell the rest of their friends and family. They have to worry about college. There's a few other obstacles in store for them, lol. So, I'm gonna take a much needed break for a while--I can't lie, it's been hard without any new oth episodes for inspiration--but, I'll be back. So watch out for me, lol. Once again, I love y'all, y'all rock, and I hope y'all have enjoyed Looking For Solid Ground.**


	34. Chapter 34

+OTH+

Hey y'all, just wanted to let y'all know that I haven't forgotten about my promise for a sequel for this story, even though I know it's been forever since I posted the last chapter of the other one. Good news is, school is almost over in like two weeks, I think, and so after that, be ready for more baleyness, lol. And to all those new readers who've discovered this story and were generous enough to compliment, thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me, it really does. So, I guess be looking out for part two in a couple weeks!

+OTH+


End file.
